Be Alright
by xXwritteninthestarsXx
Summary: For Madigan Whittemore, life will never be normal again. What she thought was going to be an average year at Beacon Hills High turns into running from Alpha's, fighting against hunters, and being best friends with a werewolf. Add a hyperactive Stiles and a sourwolf Derek to the mix and you've got a thrill ride. Derek/OC
1. Red Eyes

_**So this idea has been floating around in my head for awhile now and I don't think there are any stories like this yet (that I know of) so I'm really excited to be finally writing this! I'm sticking to the main plot line with the episodes and everything but I am going to be changing a lot of minor details and the way the happen.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas. **

XxX

David and Elaine Whittemore were very important figures in the small town of Beacon Hills. David was a successful attorney and Elaine was a town board member with the Mayor. They had the mansion, expensive clothes, and fancy cars, but they were missing one thing; kids. They had always tried but could never have any. So, when Gordon and Margaret Miller were killed in a car accident that left their newborn son orphaned, David and Elaine took the opportunity and adopted Jackson. A few years later when Jackson was a toddler, Elaine was picking him up from daycare when she passed by the small local orphanage. One thing led to another, and soon enough the small family was welcoming three year old Madigan into the home.

Madigan and Jackson always had a close bond. After all, neither knew who their real parents were. Sometimes they both felt alone in the world; but at least they could be alone together.  
While Jackson was hanging out with Tyler Hanson, Greenburg, and all the other 'popular' jocks at the school, Madigan stuck with her two best friends Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski who weren't on the bottom of the food chain, but definitely weren't what you'd call popular. Even though they didn't have the same friends, the two always stayed close.

Madigan was always a smart girl. So, when she was twelve and the Whittemore's moved out of their home because Stiles was always disrupting the neighbors, Madigan was very careful to pick her bedroom in the new house next to the Lahey's. The house was two stories and her parents' room was the master bedroom downstairs. There were four bedrooms upstairs for her and Jackson to choose from. She didn't want the one closest to the stairs, because then she'd have no warning if her parents were coming up to check on her. She wanted one close to the bathroom, because God only knows Jackson takes forever to get ready and she'd have to run to get to the bathroom first. Most importantly though, she wanted one that she could easily sneak out of. That's why her room was so incredibly perfect to her; it was right next to the bathroom, farthest from the stairs, and had a tree right outside her window. Even better? She had the perfect view of Camden Lahey's room; Isaac's _hot_ older brother. Even though she was only twelve at the time and Camden was seventeen and a senior, a girl could still dream.

Clearly over the years things had changed, though. One, Camden ditched town the minute he graduated and joined the Military; only to pass away pretty early on, so now it was Isaac's room she had a view of. Her parents were never really home anyway, so the staircase didn't matter (although it was a good warning when Jackson's drunken party goes would stumble up the stairs to find a room to have sex in). Since her parents were almost always gone, there are always two bathrooms open, so Madigan really didn't have to race Jackson. One thing never changed, though; the trusty tree right outside her window that she climbed out of every time Stiles came up with some crazy adventure for them to go on.  
Which leads us to now; where Madigan is currently maneuvering from the window sill to the tree while Stiles and Scott are patiently (well, for Stiles _impatiently_) waiting for her to come down. "God, it's about time. Let's go!" Stiles exclaimed over dramatically when Madigan finally landed on the ground.

"In case you haven't noticed it's currently two o'clock in the morning the night before sophomore year! I'm tired, cold, and don't even know why your dragging me out here!" Madigan huffed, crossing her bare arms over her chest angrily. _I really should have grabbed my cardigan…_ She thought to herself.

"Because, my dear rich friend, I am nosey." Stiles said, giving her a smug look.

"And?" She asked after a minute when he didn't continue. Scott laughed a little and rolled his eyes, having already heard the explanation from Stiles back at his own house. And quite frankly he was about to call it quits and just go back home, because this really seemed like a bad idea.

"_And _state police have been called in to the Beacon Hills Reserve. Two hikers found a dead body in the woods and we are going to find it." Stiles said, smiling proudly at his gaping friend.

"A dead body? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Stiles joked, earning another eye roll from Scott.

"But wait, what are we looking for if the hikers found the body already?" Madigan questioned, ignoring Stiles pun.

"That's the best part; they only found _half_!" Stiles said excitedly before pausing; "We are so going."

XxX

Madigan cursed softly as she tripped over yet another branch, only to be caught by Scott.

"You okay?" He asked her, wheezing slightly.

"I should be asking you that, Scotty. Hey Stiles, maybe we should take a break, yeah?" Madigan suggested to her hyperactive friend who was practically jogging ahead of them.

"What? No! Why?" He complained jutting his bottom lip out. _Freaking puppy dog look…_ Madigan thought with the shake of her head.

"Severe asthmatic here." Scott joked slightly before putting his inhaler to his mouth and puffing it twice.

"Ugh, fine." Stiles sighed. Madigan sighed as she plopped down on a log. Stiles sat on her left, Scott on the right.

"So, what part of the body are we looking for anyway?" Madigan asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, didn't think about that." Stiles admitted sheepishly, offering a small laugh.

"And what if whoever killed here is still out here?" Scott asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Another thing I didn't think about."

"Okay, that's it! Break over it's time to go!" Madigan exclaimed, jumping up and walking away quickly. "We've had our fun, Stiles, but if there's a possible killer out here we should probably get out before we _die_." She snapped, not slowing down as the boys quickly raced to catch up with the panicked girl.

"Madigan, honestly, it'll be fine." Stiles said exasperatedly. "Besides, you're going to wrong way."

Madigan stopped with an aggravated sigh. She never was good with directions… She was just about to open to her mouth to snap a comeback at him when light was suddenly flooding the area they were standing in.

"Shit, get down!" Stiles exclaimed, pulling her to the ground next to Scott who had already dropped.

"Police." Madigan groaned, already imagining the trouble she'd get in with her parents if Sheriff Stilinski told them.

"Run!" Stiles suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and running away, leaving a stunned Madigan and Scott in his dust.

"Stiles wait!" Scott exclaimed, pulling Madigan up as the raced after their friend. The two watched as Stiles tripped and came face to face with a police search dog. Scott slapped his hand over Madigan's mouth to keep her gasp contained as he hid themselves behind a large tree.

"Hold on, this delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski said, sending a disapproving stare down to his son who was sitting on the ground with his mouth agape.

"Oh, hey dad. Funny seeing you out here." Stiles said, after opening and closing his mouth several times.

"Stiles. Do you listen in on all my phone calls?"  
"No! Not the boring ones!"

The Sheriff shook his head at his sons answer before thinking of something, "So where are your usual partners in crime? They come out here too?"

"Who? Scott and Madigan? No. Scott wanted to get a good night's sleep for lacrosse cuts and Madigan's busy picking out an outfit. You know…girls." Stiles lied, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

"Madigan? Scott? You two out here?" He yelled, shining his flashlight trough the trees, not quite believing his son.

"Dad, I told you, they're at home." Stiles said again.

"Alright." The Sheriff finally sighed, "Now I am going to walk you back to your jeep and you are going straight home. Then I'm going to have a nice little chat to you about invasion of privacy."

Scott and Madigan waiting a minute after they heard the Sheriffs retreating footsteps before finally coming out from their spot behind the tree.

"Great, now we're stuck out here!" Madigan exclaimed, panic bubbling in her chest.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, alright? Let's just get out of here." Scott said, putting a comforting arm around his friends shoulder.

The two were chatting randomly before Scott suddenly stopped, "Did you hear that?" He asked Madigan, not taking his eyes off the small hill where he heard the noise.

"I didn't hear anything, Scott." Madigan said, fear evident in her voice.

"It was probably noth- " Scott started to say, but was cut off by a heard of dear sprinting straight for them. Madigan let out a loud scream as Scott pulled them both to the ground and tried covering her from the angry hooves of the deer. "Are you okay?" Scott asked as he helped Madigan to her feet once the deer were gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shaken up." Madigan said, looking down at her shaking hands.

"Shit, I dropped my inhaler." Scott said, when he reached into his now empty pocket.

"Here, let me help." She said, kneeling next to him and using the light of her phone to see the ground.

What Madigan saw next will probably forever be embedded into her mind. The lifeless eyes of a young woman were staring directly at her, her mouth open agape, and her pale outstretched arm under her head. This was the body. She just found the dead girl.

A loud blood curling scream flooded the night and Madigan almost didn't even realize it was her screaming until Scott was grabbing her and pulling her back from the sight.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Scott exclaimed when he saw the body. "We have to go! Madigan, we have to go!" Scott exclaimed, shaking his friend who was staring with wide eyes at the corpse.

A loud growl broke Madigan out of her trance and her fearful eyes moved to look into Scotts. "Run." Was all he said before the two broke out into a sprint. Madigan ignored the sharp branches that cut into her skin as she darted through the trees. She only stopped when she heard her best friend's painful screams.

"Scott!" She screamed into the night, "Scott!" Madigan's stomach dropped when she realized she was alone. Whatever killed that girl had Scott and now she was all alone. "Scott!" She screamed one last time before tears started pouring down her face.

A snapping noise made Madigan snap her head to her left, where two red eyes were staring back at hers. That was all it took for Madigan to turn back around and run as fast as ever through the trees. She didn't even see the branch in front of her that sent her tumbling down a small hill hitting her head along the way. A small groan left the girls lips as she rolled over. She could feel all of the night's activities catching up to her and felt herself loosing conscious.

The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her, were two blue eyes staring down into hers.

XxX

**Yes? No? **

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. First Line

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited!(: **

**Going to try and get this chapter up tonight since the lady I babysit for changed the time I need to be there from 6:30 to 8:00! Plenty more time to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas. **

XxX

The bright morning sun streamed in through Madigan's open curtains, making her stir in her sleep. She let out a groan as she slowly peeled her eyes opened. Her head was pounding and she her entire body was sore. _What the hell happened last night?_

Madigan checked the time on her bedside clock and saw it was 6:30 a.m. She lifted herself out of bed, ignoring her muscles protests. She picked up her iPhone that was lying next to her bed and saw that she had thirty seven texts and fifteen missed calls from Scott and Stiles. _I'll just see them at school. _She decided.

"Madigan? You up?" Jackson called, knocking on her door.

"Yeah!" She called back, walking over to her closet and grabbing her outfit for the day before opening her door.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Jackson demanded, staring intently at his sister.

"What?"

"At like three in the morning someone rang the bell and I went down to find you passed out on the porch. You kind of woke up but then just went right back to sleep. What the hell happened?"

"Oh, uh, n-nothing. I was uh, out in the woods last night and-"

"Out in the woods? What?! Why were you in the woods?"

"Because…I don't know? I just was and I heard an animal and ran away and I think I fell or something." Madigan stuttered, trying to make up a story as to why she was in the woods.

"Did those to retards McCall and Stilinski drag you out there?" Jackson asked angrily. He never did like those two; and the fact that they hung out with his sister and always got her into trouble made him hate them even worse.

"No! Jackson, honestly it's not a big deal! I'm fine anyway, see? Perfectly fine." She tried to convince. But Jackson was stubborn and once he set his mind to something it was impossible to change…

"I'm going to kill them."

XxX

"Jackson!" Madigan exclaimed when he harshly opened his door; purposely hitting Scott.

"What the hell are you trying to do, McCall?" Jackson demanded, shoving the startled boy backwards.

"Uh, chain my bike up?" Scott asked, showing him the lock for his bike.

"Jackson, honestly it's not their fault, okay?" Madigan tried, but nothing would get through to Jackson now. Not when it was his sister who was hurt.

"Madi, are you okay?!" Scott exclaimed, suddenly noticing her presence. He was really worried when he couldn't find his friend after his encounter with the wolf, but had held onto the hope that she had made it home safe. When she didn't answer, he called Stiles and both boys spent practically the rest of the night calling and texting her until falling asleep with their phones right next to them.

"I'm fine, Scotty. Perfectly one hundred percent fine!" She said, looking at Jackson to try and get her point across.

"If you get my sister hurt again, McCall, I _will_ kill you, got it?" Jackson snapped, grabbing Scott by the collar.

"Got it." Scott nodded. Jackson roughly shoved Scott away before swinging his book bag over his shoulder and walking towards the school entrance.

"Sorry about that, Scott. You okay?" Madigan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you, though? What happened to you last night?"

"I don't know…I- I ran like you told me to but then I couldn't find you and I heard you scream. Then there was growling and red eyes and I ran some more, fell, and saw some man before I passed out. Then I guess I just woke up this morning." Madigan said in a rush.

"Holy shit, Mads! You passed out? I feel awful, I never should have left you out there!"

"No, Scott I'm fine! Honestly don't blame yourself."

"Scott! Let me see the bite! And have you heard from- Madigan! You're alive!" Stiles exclaimed, racing towards his friend and wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm alive." Madigan laughed, hugging her friend back.

"What happened? You didn't answer any of our calls?"

"Long story short, I ran, screamed, ran, saw some red eyes, ran again, fell, passed out, and woke up. Now, what's this about a bite? Scott you got bit by something?" Madigan asked, looking at Scott with a concerned stare.

"Yeah, I think it was a wolf." Scott said, lifting up his shirt to show his friends his gauze wrapped side.

"A wolf? In California? No, not possible. There haven't been wolves in California since like forever." Stiles said, shaking his head, "But, that looks sweet!"

"Scott that looks really bad, you should really have your mom check it out!" Madigan exclaimed, gently touching it, only to have Scott hiss in pain.

"No way! I'm so not telling my mom I was in the woods that late, she'll ground me for sure!"

"How cool would it be if it was a wolf, though?" Stiles asked randomly.

"It was a wolf. I heard it howl after it bit me." Scott insisted.

"Whatever you say, Scott. Seriously though, Mads, wouldn't that be awesome? Having our own little wolfy boy?" Stiles asked.

"It actually would be pretty cool…hey maybe you'll get super powers too!" Madigan exclaimed.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Scott joked, shaking his head at his friends.

"This is literally the greatest thing happen since- the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia! You look…like you're going to ignore me." Stiles exclaimed, waving to her.

"You're still hooked on Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Well duh, it's all part of my five year plan. I have until the end of this year to make her my girl."

"I don't know, Stiles…her and Jackson are pretty serious." Madigan said, smiling sadly at her best friend.

"Yeah, besides…she's you know…popular." Scott laughed.

"You know what? This is your fault! You've dragged me down to your nerd depths! And Madigan too! She's a Whittemore for crying out loud, she's practically the coolest girl in school! But now we're nerds by association. We've been scarlet nerded by you!" Stiles exclaimed dramatically as the trio walked into the school laughing.

XxX

The first day of sophomore had passed by relatively uneventful for the trio. Although, the new girl Allison Argent did spark an interest in Scott.

"Whatcha looking at?" Stiles asked Scott as they went to their lockers to drop things off before heading out for lacrosse.

"The new girl, Allison. Scott's been staring at her ever since she came into class." Madigan said, joining the boys at their locker.

"I have not." Scott said, yet he continued to watch her put her things away.

Madigan shook her head and laughed before skipping over to the new girl. She could faintly hear Scott ask Stiles what the hell she was doing, which made her smile even wider. "Hi! I'm Madigan Whittemore, you're Allison, right?" Madigan introduced, holding her hand out to Allison.

"Yeah, Allison Argent. I just moved here. It's nice to meet you!" Allison said kindly, appreciating that someone was actually introducing themselves instead of just staring.

"Where did you move from?" Madigan asked, sneaking a glance over at Scott and Stiles who were staring intently at the two.  
"Here, there, everywhere." Allison laughed. "My family moves around a lot, but the last place we lived was Seattle."

"Big change coming to Beacon Hills." Madigan laughed. "You should come with me to the lacrosse practice after school! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, definitely! Although you may have to tell me how it all works, I've never seen lacrosse played before." Allison confessed.

Madigan gave the girl a smile in return, and was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Madigan! So good to see you, your looking fabulous as always!" Lydia Martin exclaimed, before pulling the slightly shorter girl in for a hug. Lydia genuinely liked Madigan, just like Madigan liked her too, but when they were in front of Jackson? Lydia definitely pushed it over the top.

"Hey Lydia! Have you met Allison yet? She just moved here from Seattle." Madigan said, introducing the two. Jackson gave his sister a small smile before focusing his attention back on his bubbly girlfriend.

"I haven't! Hi, I'm Lydia Martin; this is my boyfriend Jackson and her brother. He's the captain of the lacrosse team." Lydia boasted.

"Oh, that's awesome?" Allison said, but it sounded like a question.

"It is." Lydia nodded, "Oh my gosh, I love your jacket! Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, uh my mom got it for me when we lived in New York; she worked in the fashion industry."

"For reals? That's awesome. It's totally fab. You definitely have to have Madigan and I come over sometime to raid your closet!"

"Yeah-" Allison started to say, but was cut off by Lydia again.

"Are you coming to the lacrosse practice? Madigan and I always sit by each other." Lydia said, smiling at Madigan who was trying not to laugh at how scared Allison looked at Lydia's bluntness.

"Yeah, Madigan actually invited me-"

"Perfect! Let's go then!" Lydia exclaimed, before grabbing both girls' hands and leading them out. Madigan shook her head and chuckled. _You gotta love Lydia…_

XxX

The three girls were seated next to each other as they waited for all the boys to come out. "So, Madigan, do you have a boyfriend?" Allison asked the girl on her left.

"Nope, I'm flying solo." Madigan said, laughing a little, "What about you? Did you leave behind a boy in Seattle?"

"No. I had a few flings but never anything serious." Allison said. The two girls looked over at Lydia, since she hadn't said anything, only to find her picking at her nails.

"Woo! Go Jackson!" Lydia exclaimed loudly, clapping as the boys walked onto the field. Her sudden outburst startled the other two girls and both started laughing. "What?" Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes at the two.

"Nothing, Lydia." Madigan said, shaking her head and giving off one last chuckle. Lydia huffed and turned to face the field, making Allison and Madigan laugh again.

"Who-who's that?" Allison asked, finally controlling her laughter and pointing towards Scott.

"Him? I don't know." Lydia answered before looking at Madigan, "Don't you hang out with him Madigan?"

"Yeah, that's Scott McCall. He's one of my bestfriends. Why? Got a crush on him?" Madigan teased.

"No!" Allison said defensively, "He just gave me a pen today…that's all."

"Sure." Madigan laughed.

"He's pretty good." Allison noted, ignoring Madigan's last comment.

"He is?" Madigan scoffed, looking out onto the field only to find Scott throwing the balls into the net, right past Danny. "Wow…all that summer practice must have really done him well." Madigan said, but deep down she knew there was no way he was doing all that on his own. And she could have sworn she seen his eyes flash gold before he threw the ball…

XxX

"Congrats, Scott! You made first line!" Madigan exclaimed, jumping onto her friends back as the trio trekked through the woods in search of Scott's inhaler that he dropped the night before.

"Thanks." Scott laughed, winding his hands under legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Did summer practice really pay off that well? Cause if so I'm gonna have to have you train me for next year!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I don't know…it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said, looking off with a weird gaze.

"That's odd." Stiles said, kicking a stick with his shoe.

"That's not all though, everything's…heightened."

"What do you mean?" Madigan asked, jumping down from his back.

"Like my senses…I can see, hear, and smell things that are miles away."

"Like what?" Stiles questioned.

"Like the mint majito gum in your pocket."

Stiles scoffed, " I don't have any…" he trailed off, pulling out a piece of mint majito gum.

"Or Madigan's strawberry shampoo." Madigan nonchalantly grabbed a strand of her hair and sniffed it.

"Okay that's not weird at all." Madigan mumbled.

"You know what? I think I've heard of this!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You have?" Scott asked him, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! It's called…lycanthropy."

"Lycanthropy? What's that? Is it bad?!" Scott exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh yeah, it's the worse. Don't worry, though. It only happens once a month…on the night of a full moon." Stiles said, before let out a loud howl.

Madigan laughed loudly as Scott shoved them jokingly.

"This is serious!" Scott exclaimed.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Gah! Okay, obviously I'm kidding."

"This is it, right here. This is definitely where the body was." Madigan said, pointing to the now empty ground.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott complained.

"I'm sure your inhaler is here, Scott." Madigan laughed as she bent down to brush away some fallen leaves.

"Mad…Madigan!" Stiles snapped, grabbing the girls arm and pulling her up.

"What? Oh…" She trailed off, now noticing the tall man glaring at them. Madigan couldn't help but gasp when she saw the same blue eyes from last night. _No way…_

XxX

**Tell me what you think!(:**


	3. The Game

**12 reviews in only 2 chapters?! That's craaaazy! Thank you guys so so much, it means so much to me!**

**& I made a little mistake in the last chapter. Derek's eyes are green but in season one he has blue wolf eyes, and I accidently put that his actual eyes were blue in the last chapter, so just try to ignore that little bit.**

**& another thing, I'm going to change it so it's all 1****st**** person in Madigan's point of view, instead. My ideas would work a lot better that way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas. **

XxX

"What are you doing here?" The man demanded, taking threatening steps towards us, "Huh? This is property." I could only stare in awe at the man who was standing in front of us. He was tall- at least six foot- his black hair was spiked up, his leather jacket and black v-neck accented his obvious muscles, and his eyes… He was a looker, that much was for sure.

"S-sorry, man. We didn't know." Stiles stuttered nervously, being the first to recover from the shock of someone actually standing there.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but forget it." Scott shrugged. The man threw something towards Scott before turning to walk away. I barely even registered that it was Scott's inhaler as I stared after his retreating form.

"Dude, do you know who that was?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"No, should I?" Scott questioned.

"Yes! Dude, that was Derek Hale! He's like a few years older than us! Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a house fire like eight years ago!"

"He saved me." I said softly, breaking the boys out of their conversation. Scott and Stiles turned to look at me with confusion written across their features.

"He what?" Stiles asked.

"Saved me. Last night, when Scott got bit. He was the one who saved me…he must have carried me home…"

Both of the boys were silent for a minute, not really knowing what else to say, until Scott finally broke it. "Well, I need to get to work. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Scott said, making his way out of the woods and towards his bike.

XxX

It was storming when Stiles dropped me off at my house. My parents weren't home, but Jackson's Porsche was parked in the driveway. "Jackson? You here?" I called, shaking my wet hair like a dog.

"In my room!" He yelled. Lydia obviously wasn't here, or he would have said he was busy or something.

"Hey." I greeted, walking into his room and plopping down on his king sized bed. Jackson was on the floor doing all sorts of crazy pushups and sit ups.

After a minute Jackson stopped and came over and sat down next to where I was lying on his bed. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes. Concern was written all over his face.

"I don't know. Just, since last night…"

"Jacks, I'm fine, honestly."

"What happened, though? I feel like I'm still in the dark about the whole thing."

"Promise you won't tell mom and dad?" I asked.

"Mad, you know I'm not going to tell them." He said, giving me a look, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Okay, Stiles heard his dad on the phone say something about half a dead body in the woods so him, Scott, and I went looking for the other half- and please don't give me that look, I know it was stupid, okay? Anyway, we went looking and Stiles dad caught him but Scott and I hid. Then some deer came running at us and I thought I heard something so I got spooked and ran off. I don't know where Scott ended up at but I fell and must have hit by head and passed out. That's it." I said, leaving out all the part about the wolf and Scott being bit.

"McCall left you in the woods?" Jackson all but shouted.

"No! I ran and he said he looked for me but thought I got out. I'm fine though, Jacks so can we please just forget about it?" I begged. I really didn't want Jackson getting on me about this, especially since I had to lie about it.

"Fine. As long as you're okay." Jackson finally caved. I smiled up at my brother and he rolled his eyes, knowing he can never stay mad at me.

XxX

"It's real." An out of breath voice said, suddenly right next to my locker as I was grabbing my books.

"What's real?" I asked Stiles, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Scott. He's a werewolf."

"Good one, Stiles." I laughed, shaking my head. He really was crazy sometimes.

"No, I'm being serious, Mad."

"Stiles, this whole werewolf thing was funny and all yesterday when we were messing with Scott, but now it's getting kind of old."

"I'm not kidding anymore, Mad! Okay, listen; do you know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked, blocking me from getting around him.

"No, Stiles." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"To alert their pack, as more than one. There's a pack of wolves in Beacon Hills, Mad." Stiles informed with wide eyes.

"Stiles, there are no wolves, oka-"

"Don't you think it's weird that Scott's bite just healed in less than a day? Or how about how crazy good he is at lacrosse suddenly? Not to mention that his super sight, smell, and hearing. He's a werewolf, Mads." Stiles said, and I could see in his eyes that he really believed it. The scariest part? I did too; I just didn't want to believe it.

"You need to help me convince Scott."

"Okay." I finally agreed, nodding my head, "I'll come over today after school and we'll talk to him before the game."

"Thanks, Madi." I nodded at Stiles before walking towards my next class. Why couldn't I just start sophomore year off _normal_?

"Where are you getting your juice?" A familiar voice demanded, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I don't know, my mom does all the grocery shopping." I heard Scott respond in a confused voice. Really, Scott?

"Enough with the bullshit, McCall. Where are. You getting. Your juice?" Jackson demanded again, as I rounded the corner to see him staring at Scott threateningly.

"Oh. Oh! You mean drugs. Are you on drugs?" Scott asked.

"Keep playing dumb, McCall, but I'm going to figure you out." Jackson threatened. He started to walk away and saw me staring at him, my eyes narrowed. He knew I hated it when he was a dick to my friends.

"Sorry, Mad." He whispered as he passed me, and I knew he truly was. Not for them, though, but for me.

XxX

I rode with Stiles home from school and he showed me more wolf facts he researched as we waited. I learned a lot, actually. Like, your pulse rising makes you turn. So let's hope Scott doesn't get angry or turned on anytime soon.

"Wolves actually have mates?" I asked in disbelieve, looking at the screen in front of us.

"Yeah! I was reading a lot about that last night. Apparently they have to mark you to claim you. Then, to complete the process they have to bite you…while having sex."

"Sex? Really? That is so cliché." I said, laughing. And you have to admit, it really was.

"Yeah, but it says if the wolf doesn't complete the process soon enough the mark either goes away or haunts the person wearing it."

"Haunts them? What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, it doesn't really say much about it. Apparently mating is a rare thing, so there's really not much about it." Stiles explained. Wow, guess you learn something new every day.

Stiles bedroom flew opened, making me jump slightly before I realized it was just Scott. "Hey, can we make this quick? I have to go get ready for the game and my date with Allison." Scott said, stepping into Stiles room and tossing his bag carelessly onto his small bed.

"Okay, Scott… I don't know if there's any easy way to tell you this, but…"

"You're a werewolf." I said, finishing for Stiles.

"Right…okay, I'm leaving. See you guys at the game." Scott said, rolling his eyes and moving to grab his bag.

"No! Wait; just listen for like two seconds, okay?" Stiles asked desperately. "Do you know why wolves howl? To call to their pack. That howl you heard in the woods? That was an alpha, Scott. And you…you're a beta. You're part of the alpha's pack."

"I really don't have time for this, Stiles…"

"You can't go on your date, Scott! The transformation is triggered by your pulse rising, and I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Allison!"

"What do you want me to do, guys?! I can't just cancel my whole life!"

"We're not telling you to cancel your life, Scott. Just your date." I said softly, trying to calm him down.

"I'm going on that date, and you guys can't stop me." Scott said, stubbornly. Fine, he wants to play that game? "What are you doing?" Scott snapped as I searched through his book bag for his phone.

"I'm texting Allison and canceling your date for you." I said, flipping open his phone and going to his messages.

"No! Stop it!" Scott snapped angrily, making a move to grab it but I stepped back and Stiles moved to block him. "Seriously, stop!" He yelled, shoving Stiles down roughly and shoving me into the wall, gripping the wrist that was holding his phone so tightly I had to drop it.

"Scott… Scott stop, you're hurting me!" I exclaimed, feeling a bruise form on my wrist.

"Dude, let go of her!" Stiles yelled, pulling Scott away from me.

A strange look passed over Scott's face and he reached down and grabbed his phone and bag before walking towards the door. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I can't cancel that date." Scott said, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked after a minute, holding my wrist gently in his hand.

"I'm fine, Stiles. But now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Stiles said, sounding defeated. Which is exactly how I felt.

XxX

Practically the entire town was gathered in the stands for the first lacrosse game of the season. Allison sat next to Lydia and I with her dad on the other side of her. I don't know what it was about her dad but something just seemed different about him. Then again, it seems like there's something different about everything lately.

Everything was so much simpler this time last year. Scott and Stiles warmed the bench, I helped Lydia hold up signs to cheer on my brother, and everything was _normal_. Now, my brother was captain and I couldn't even pay attention, having to focus on Scott and make sure he doesn't shift.

I read the Twilight books and watched the Vampire Diaries and always thought how cool it'd be if that were my life. But now? Not so much. In the fantasy world, everyone is somehow prepared. In real life, we're going in blind.

Last year my biggest concerns were Jackson knocking up Lydia and Stiles landing Scott and I in jail. Now my biggest concern is my life and my friends' lives. Scott could literally kill someone at any moment and no one would even see it coming. He could shift in a second and no one would know what was happening.

"Madigan! Are you even here right now?" Lydia asked, chuckling a little.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I guess I just spaced out." I apologized, giving her a sheepish grin.

"I'll say, you're about to miss the whole game!" Lydia laughed before jumping up and cheering for Jackson when we got a point, even though it was Danny who made the shot. Allison and her father both noticed this too and chuckled at Lydia.

"What?" She asked as she sat back down.

"Danny made the shot, Lyd." I laughed.

"I know, but Jackson passed it to him." Lydia defended. What can I say? You gotta love Lydia.

XxX

We ended up winning the game, which sent everyone crazy and running onto the field the minute the buzzer sounded. I was pushing past everyone, trying to find Stiles and Scott, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Mad! Madigan!" I heard someone exclaim from behind me.

"Scott? Stiles?" I called, turning around to see my brother running towards me.

"Hey, let's go, I want to go get ready and get to the party." Jackson said.

"Oh, right the party! By the way, good game captain!" I exclaimed, hugging Jackson despite the fact that sweat was all over him.

"Thanks," He laughed, returning the hug, "Come on, let's go."

"Okay." I said quietly, turning around to look for Stiles and Scott as he led me to his Porsche. Lydia was already seated in the front, holding her sign, so I squeezed myself into the back. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Stiles letting him know I was going with Jackson to the party so I'd see him there.

"What are you wearing tonight, Madigan?" Lydia asked, turning in her seat to look at me.

"Well, now that you mention it…" I trailed of, smiling at Lydia. And by the look on her face she knew exactly what I was hinting at.

"Say no more! I'm going to pick out an outfit for you so hot-" Lydia started to say, but Jackson quickly cut her off.

"So nothing! My sister is not going to wear an outfit 'so hot'. No, not happening." Jackson exclaimed, looking over at Lydia then in the review mirror at me.

"Oh come on, Jackson! It's a party, lighten up! Madigan deserves to have a little fun, you know." Lydia said, rubbing her hand up and down Jackson's arm. Gag.

"Fine. But I swear if I see too much skin you're changing." Jackson said, pointing a threatening finger at me. Lydia and I both just looked at each other and smirked.

XxX

The party was already in full swing by the time the three of us got there. Lydia and Jackson quickly dispersed, after Jackson threatened to kill any boy who looked at me. I must say, though, Lydia did a fantastic job picking my outfit. I had a black body con skirt paired with a red sequins crop top, and my black studded pumps. Lydia curled my brown hair to perfection and did my makeup; I'm telling you that girl does wonders with makeup.

"Madigan!" I heard some yell. I turned around to find Stiles running towards me.

"Hey, did you convince Scott not to come?" I asked, not seeing my other friend anywhere.

"No, he's here." Stiles said, pointing towards where Allison was dancing…with Scott. Great.

"Prefect. Okay, uh we'll just keep an eye on them. If he freaks out or something you go after him and I'll take care of Allison. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan." Stiles nodded. He gave me a quick nod before walking off to look nonchalant while watching them.

"Hey, Madi!" Someone else exclaimed.

"Danny!" I exclaimed happily. Danny was pretty much the only friend my brother and I both had, minus Lydia. I didn't like really any of Jackson's friends, since they always tried getting with me, and he definitely did not like Scott and Stiles. But we've both always been great friends with Danny. He's the only openly gay guy in the school, but that doesn't even faze Jacks or me.

"You look really great, Mad." Danny complimented, taking my hand and making me do a little spin. Oh how I love Danny.

"Thanks, Danny. You look good too! So, any of these lucky guys with you?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at Danny.

"Yeah, actually. He's inside getting us drinks." Danny said, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Aw, Danny that's awesome! Tell me about him! What's his name? Where'd you guys meet? What does he look like? Does he-"

"Madigan! Breath for a sec," Danny laughed, cutting me off.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, giving him a smile. You could say I sometimes rambled when I got excited…

"His name is Tyler, we met at the Jungle, he's a year older than me, he goes to Winston High…he's really cute." Danny said, grinning at the end. Aw! Danny has a crush!

"Aw, Danny! That's so amazing!" I gushed, hugging Danny tightly, which he quickly returned.

We both separated when a boy came to the table. Tyler! This is Tyler! Danny was right…he was super cute!

"Tyler, hey! This is Madigan; she's one of my best friends. Madigan, this is Tyler." Danny introduced us, grinning from ear to ear.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tyler." I said, giving a goofy grin.

"Yeah, you too." He said, looking kind of awkward. Well then…

"I guess I'll let you to be. See you later, Danny!" I waved, skipping away only to see Scott staring at something behind me. I turned around to find Derek standing there, staring intently at Scott, but then shifted his gaze towards mine. A dog barking broke me out of my trance but when I turned back around Derek was already gone.

"Scott?" I heard Allison call. Shit. I turned just in time to see Scott run into the house, Stiles hot on his heels and Allison looking extremely sad and confused.

"Allison! Hey, are you okay?" I asked, running up to her.

"I-I don't know. Scott just left. He was fine one minute then just ran. Did I do something wrong?" She asked, and I swear there were tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong at all. Honestly? It's probably nerves. He was super nervous about the game and playing first line, then his date with you! He's probably just nervous and made himself sick and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of you." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive. Don't tell him I told you this, but he really likes you, Allison."

"Really?" She asked, grinning as her cheeks flushed.

"Really." I nodded, smiling up at her. What? She was like 5'6 and I'm way down here at 5'1.

"Allison, Madigan! I'm a friend of Scott's, my names Derek. He asked me to give you guys a ride home since he wasn't feeling well." Friend of Scott's, huh? Whatever, he's hot.

"Yeah sure, a ride would be great." Allison said, nodding at him, "Madigan?"  
"Beats walking." I said, trying to sound cool…but I really don't think it worked.

Holy shit, tall, dark, and handsome has a black Camaro. I'm about to have a car-gasm…

Allison got in the back so I was left sitting in the front next to Derek. The ride to Allison's was short and I got out to let her out, "Thanks for the ride, Derek." She thanked, earning a 'you're welcome' and smile from Derek, but I could tell it was forced.

"Allison!" I called as she started making her way up her porch steps. She turned to look at me so I continued, "Give Scott another chance. He really, really likes you." I said, offering a small smile.

"Thanks, Madigan." She said softly, smiling at me.

I gave her a nod before sliding back into his car and shutting the door behind me. Derek didn't waste time before pulling away and back onto the road. Yet again, the ride was silent, until Derek broke it. "What happened there?" Derek asked, gesturing to my wrist. The bruise that Scott gave me was covered up by makeup and you couldn't even see it, especially in a dark car, so how the hell did he see it?  
"Uh, what?" I asked, not sure if he was actually referring to my wrist.

"Your wrist. Did Scott do that?" Derek asked, not looking at me.

"How can you even see it? I covered it with makeup. I can't even see it." I asked confused.

"He's dangerous, Madigan. So why is it you're still hanging around him?"

"I'm sitting next to you and you're not hurting me." I pointed out, "I'm not going to just give up on Scott, Derek. He's one of my best friends." I said stubbornly. Derek's jaw clenched, which only made him hotter, and he finally drew out a breath and told me we were here. I looked out the window to see in front of my dark house. I got out of the car but a thought hit me right before I shut the door, "How did you know where I live?" I questioned.

A smirk formed on Derek's lips, "Bye, Madigan." He said, before I shut the door and he sped off. Asshole. Hot asshole, but still an asshole.

XxX

Stiles had come to my house around midnight last night, frantic that I was okay. Apparently Derek was the one who turned Scott and killed the girl we found in the woods. Something still didn't seem right about it, though. I mean, why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance?

On top of that Scott informed us that while he was in the woods last night him and Derek were attacked by a group of hunters and Scott nearly got killed. Not the best full moon, but hey, it's his first one!

"Hey, have you seen Scott?" Stiles asked, coming up from behind me as I walked out of the school.

"Uh, yeah, he's with Allison." I said, pointing to the duo talking and smiling at each other.

"Gilinski!" Coach Finstock's voice boomed loudly. He never gets Stiles name right…

"Yeah, Coach?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Practice takes place on the field. Tell McCall to hurry up to!" Finstock yelled, before stalking off.

"Go," I laughed, shoving Stiles away, "I'll tell Scott to hurry."

"Thanks, Mads!" Stiles exclaimed, before running off.

"Hey, Scotty!" I exclaimed, running up to where he was standing, now by himself, staring at a red SUV that Allison and her father just got in. "Scott? You okay?"

"It's him." He mumbled.

"What? Who's him?" I asked confused. Could this kid be any more vague?

"Allison's dad…he's the hunter from last night. Her dad is a werewolf hunter." Well shit.


	4. Hot Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas. **

XxX

After finding out about Allison's dad being a hunter I quickly dragged Scott to the lacrosse field, trying to snap him out of the haze he seemed to be in. I quickly made my way past the field and onto the bleachers before picking a random spot and sitting, getting my homework out while I waited.

A chemistry worksheet and seven algebra problems later I snapped my head up at the sound of Finstock yelling Scott and Stiles name. I look over towards the locker room to see Stiles shove Scott in and I quickly shoved my homework in my bag before running down the bleachers and towards the locker room. "Scott? Stiles? You guys in here?" I called, as I ran inside.

"Madigan, get out of here!" Stiles yelled from a few rows of lockers over. I quickly dropped my bag and ran towards his voice to find Scott perched on top of the locker and ready to pounce at Stiles.

"Holy shit…" I trailed off, looking up at Scott with wide eyes. In a heartbeat Scott was jumping down, knocking Stiles to the ground and throwing me into a set of lockers. My back screamed in protest as locks dug into my back roughly. "Stiles…" I called, "Stiles, hurry! Stiles!" I screamed right as Scott lifted a claw in the air to bring back down. But right before he could Stiles ran at us, blowing a fire extinguisher at Scott.

The only sounds that were heard for a minute was our off breathing as we all sat on the ground. "What…What happened?" Scott asked, completely dazed.

"You tried to kill us." I snapped at him, as Stiles helped me up and we sat down on the bench.

"What? Are you-" Scott was cut off by Jackson barging in; most likely having seen me race into the locker room.

"Madigan? What the hell are you guys doing in here?" Jackson demanded, narrowing his eyes at us.

"Nothing, Jackson. It's fine. Is practice over?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but-"

"Great, then let's go home. I'll, uh, see you guys later, yeah?" I said, giving them a look to keep their mouths shut.

XxX

You would have thought I had learned by now _not_ to go out with Scott and Stiles in the middle of the night, considering the last time Scott got turned into a beast. I guess that's me for you, never really thinking before doing. So that leads us to right now, where I'm currently sitting in between Scott and Stiles in Stiles' jeep waiting for Derek, the sexy sourwolf, to leave. Apparently while I was at home Scott had paid Derek a visit to see about controlling his shifting since he doesn't want to hurt anyone. According to Scott he smelt blood at Derek's house and thinks it's the girl from the night in the woods and that Derek killed her. Personally I don't think Derek killed her, because he's simply too sexy to be crazy. But hey, maybe we could have hot werewolf sex before he killed me…

"Oh, look! He's leaving!" Stiles whispered excitedly, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up just in time to see Derek walk out of his house wearing his typical black straight jeans, black v-neck, and black leather jacket, before getting into his black Camaro. Damn, that's a lot of black…a lot of _hot_ black.

"Come on, let's go." Scott said, grabbing the shovels before ushering us out of the beaten old blue jeep once Derek's car was out of sight. Stiles and I quickly ran across the yard after Scott and towards a dug hole in the ground.

"I'm guessing I'm keeping watch then?" I asked, as the boys began to dig with the _two_ shovels Stiles brought.

"_Duh_." Stiles said with an eye roll. Faggot.

"….I just had sex…and it felt so good," I sang softly, barley even hearing it myself, "a woman let me put my penis inside of her…" I sang a little louder.

"I just had sex, and I'll never go back," Stiles started softly singing along.

"To the non-having sex ways of the past!" We all three belted together. Yeah, that was for sure a High School Musical moment…

"Oh, hey I think I hit something." Stiles said suddenly, tossing his shovel to the side before jumping into the hole to dust the dirt off a tied up piece of tarp. "Ugh! Mad, can you untie this?" Stiles asked.

"Why can't you?"

"I don't have girly finger nails to untie things with!"

"Why can't Scott?" I asked, looking over at Scott.

"My arms hurt." He shrugged.

"You're a werewolf." I pointed out.

"So? Our arms hurt too!" He exclaimed defensively.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed, "Move." Stiles quickly jumped out of the hole and helped me down into it.

It only took me a minute to untie the rope, but once I got the tarp undone I wished I hadn't. My scream filled the night air as I tried clawing at the dirt to get out of the hole. Stiles and Scott both joined me in screaming once they saw what it was. "Let me out! Let me out!" I screamed hysterically, feeling tears well up in my eyes as I looked at the dead wolf in front of me. So not cool.

Stiles and Scott both grabbed an arm and pulled me out. Scott moved closer to the hole while Stiles put a comforting arm around my shoulder and led me away. "I thought you said you smelt blood! As in human blood!" Stiles accused.

"I told you it was different." Scott snapped.

"Can we please get out of here?" I whispered, suddenly not liking being so close to the woods at night, especially with these two idiots being the only ones here to protect me.

"Yeah, let me just cover this back up." Scott sighed.

"Wait! Do you see that?" Stiles asked, moving from my side to go look at a purple plant sticking out from the ground in front of the make shift grave.

"What is that?" I asked curiously, stepping towards Scott who put his arm around my shoulder.

"It's wolfsbane." Stiles said, like it was obvious.

"Wolfsbane?" Scott and I both asked, confusion clear in our voices.

"Do you seriously not know what wolfsbane is? Oh my God, you're so unprepared for this." Stiles muttered to himself, shaking his head. Stiles pulls up the flower, only to find it attached to a rope. By the time Stiles unwinds it completely from the ground he had gone in a circle multiple times.

"Okay, so what does that- AH!" I screamed again, jumping back when I looked down at the now dead girl staring up at me. It was the same girl from that night. Derek really did kill her…well; this might put a strain on our relationship…

XxX

"I still don't think we should be doing this." I said stubbornly as I stood next to Scott, watching as cops handcuffed Derek and hauled him into a cop car.

"He killed that girl, Madigan! What were we supposed to do?" Scott asked, slightly frustrated.

"How do you know he did it, Scott?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that he has her buried behind his house?" Scott suggested.

"Shut up. He didn't do it." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You're only saying that because you have the hots for him." Scott accused.

"Duh! He's so freaking sexy, Scott! Now what chance do I have with him?!" I exclaimed, earning a loud laugh and a noogie from Scott. Gah, he messed up my hair! "Is that Stiles?" I asked, noticing our awkward friend trying to look discreet as he walked over to the cop car and quickly climbed in the front.

"Oh God, what's he doing?!" Scott exclaimed.

"I don't know, but if he can get that close to Mr. Sexy, so can I!" I exclaimed with a laugh before running towards the cop car and jumping in with Stiles.

"Holy shit, Madigan! You scared the piss out of me!" Stiles exclaimed, putting his hand over his heart.

"Sorry." I said, smiling cheekily, "Sup, sexy?" I said to Derek, giving him a head nod. I don't know where that sudden burst of confidence came from, but _damn_ I sure did like it. Especially when I saw a ghost of a smile appear on Derek's lips for a split second. Hey, that's better than nothing!

"Okay, so back to what I was saying…why did you kill her?" Stiles asked Derek, who remained silent.

"He didn't." I snapped, making Derek look over at me.

"Yes, he did Mad!" Stiles argued.

"What proof do you and Scott have?"

"Gee, I don't know, how about the whole police department here and the fact that there was a dead body buried in his yard?"

"Okay and what if he just found her and buried her, huh?"

"He didn't, though!"

"Well he definitely didn't kill her!"

"Yes he did!"

"Would you two shut up?" Derek suddenly snapped, making Stiles and I look in his direction. "Why are you guys so concerned about me, when its friend you should be worried about, huh? What do you thinks going to happen when he shifts on the field? You think the crowds just going to keep cheering him on? He's going to shift and he's going to hurt people." Derek said, before stopping and looking towards the car window. Damn, he sure had a lot to say. All of which proved very good points…what _would_ happen when Scott shifted on the field?

A small scream left my mouth when the car door suddenly flew open and Stiles and I were being dragged out by none other than the Sheriff himself.

"Madigan, Stiles. I appreciate the tip off and all, but how exactly did you know that a dead body was here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, looking mainly at Stiles.

"Dad, I told you! We were looking for Scott's inhaler and found the body."

"Scott's inhaler?"

"Yes, he lost it in the woods."

"In the woods? The night you told me him and Madigan were at home asleep?" Sheriff asked. Oh shit, Stiles just got himself in a pickle.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed, then realized what he said, "Wait! I mean, no!" Stiles tried to cover up, but just sighed defeated and hung his head.

"So you lied to me?" Sheriff accused.

"Well, that depends on how you define lying."

"I define it as not telling the truth, how the hell do you define it?" Sheriff asked.

"I define it as laying your body in a horizontal position…" Stiles said, using hand gestures.

"Get the hell out of here." Sheriff shook his head, pushing us towards Stiles' jeep.

"Yes sir!" We both exclaimed before running towards Scott. Well that could have gone worse.

XxX

Stiles dropped me off at home after we left the scene. In the car Scott and I searched why wolfsbane would be used for burial, but couldn't find anything about it. Scott started freaking out the more Stiles talked about it and when he found that Stiles had kept the wolfsbane in his bag he went completely crazy. Stiles slammed on the breaks when Scott started to transform and jumped out of the jeep, throwing the backpack into the woods. I didn't even see Scott run out of the jeep he was so fast.

"Where have you been?!" Lydia's voice exclaimed when I stepped inside my bedroom.

"Uh, hi?" I asked, smiling a little at the anxious girl.

"Hi? I've been waiting for like…ten minutes!" Lydia exclaimed, over dramatically as always.

"And may I ask why you've been waiting for ten minutes?" I asked, shrugging my jacket off and hanging it up in my closet.

"Because we had plans to hang out today." Lydia said in a 'duh' voice.

"Um, no we didn't?" I asked confused. Trust me; I would have definitely remembered if Lydia and I had plans.

"Well, now we do. Come on! Let's go shopping before the game!" Lydia exclaimed with a large smile.

"Okay." I sighed, giving her a smile.

"But first, we really need to change your outfit." Here we go…

XxX

An hour and a half later I finally met Lydia's outfit standards and we were off to the mall. Now, don't get me wrong, because I love to shop-what girl doesn't love new clothes? - but with Lydia…it's _literally_ a sport. I'm not even kidding when I say she bit a woman once for a purse...

After going to Victoria's Secret, H&M, Forever 21, Pac Sun, & countless other stores we finally plopped down in the food court, setting our dozens of bags next to us.

"Whose turn is it to go get the food?" Lydia asked, flattening out her dress.

"Yours, I do believe."

"Okay, do you want your usual from Panda Express?" Lydia asked. She knew me so well.

"Of course." I smiled, as she strutted her way to the Panda Express line.

That's how shopping went with Lydia and I. Someone would go up and get the food while the other sat with all the bags, and every time we switched. It was tradition, I guess. Another tradition would be me getting Panda Express every time we came. What can I say? I have a weakness for chicken that's orange.

While Lydia got our food I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Derek. I wonder if he's okay. I still don't believe it was him who killed that girl…it just doesn't add up to me. Maybe I could somehow sneak into the station and see him? Although if I got caught it would raise a lot of questions with my parents. After all, it wouldn't look good for their 'image' if their daughter was seeing a murderer.

"Here you go, lovely." Lydia said, interrupting my thoughts as she placed my Panda Bowl in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled, making my way back to normalcy.

XxX

The bleachers were packed for the game. Lydia and I sat next to each other, as usual, and Allison and her father also joined us...I have a feeling their presence is going to become a usual thing as well. Screams and cheers filled the night air every time we scored a point. Jackson and Scott were the main point scorers for us, but Danny of course helped. Right when Scott made the winning point his hands flew to his head and he yanked his helmet off, discarding his gloves too before running towards the locker room as the crowd flooded the field.

"Mad! Madigan!" Stiles yelled, grabbing my arm.

"Stiles, we have to go find Scott!" I exclaimed, leading him into the locker room. On the way to the locker room I swore I saw a flash of black disappear into the woods.

We sprinted into the locker room only to run right back out when we saw Scott making out with Allison. "Um, I should get back to my dad." Allison said shyly, before walking past us. "Stiles. Madigan." She nodded at us as she walked out.

"Get some, girl!" I yelled after her, earning a shove from Stiles.

"I kissed her." Scott said, grinning from ear to ear.

"We saw." I smirked.

"She kissed me." He repeated.

"Saw that too." Stiles nodded.

"Stiles, you okay?" I asked, noticing the look on his face.

"No. You know that dead body we found at Derek's?" He asked us.

"Yeah, what about it?" Scott questioned.

"The corners report came back on it. They found animal fur on the girl's body." Stiles informed.

"What? Animal fur?"

"Yeah. Derek human, not animal, Derek released." Stiles said shortly. Scott's face paled, but I couldn't help but internally smile at the fact that Derek was out…and there was a pretty high chance he was the one I saw go into the woods.


	5. Bloody Buses

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

You'd think by now I'd be used to seeing crazy things. I mean after all, my bestfriend _did_ turn into a werewolf and try to kill me on multiple occasions. But coming to school and seeing a totaled, bloody bus was definitely not something I expected to see today.

"What the hell happened there?" Jackson asked as he parked his Porsche in his usual spot.

"Looks like an animal attack." I said, grabbing my book-bag from his backseat.

"What the hell did it attack?" He asked himself as he swung his own backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his lacrosse gear before making his way towards Lydia who was waiting for him at the entrance to the school.

"Madigan! Madigan!" I heard my name being called hysterically. I turned to see Scott and Stiles running towards me, waving their arms frantically to get my attention. Yeah, these are my friends.

"Can I help you two?" I asked, stifling my laughter.

"Allison; have you seen her?" Scott asked me, grabbing my shoulders and holding them in a death grip.

"No? Why?" I questioned, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Ugh! I need to find her!" He exclaimed before racing off into the school.

"What the hell is his problem?!" I asked Stiles as he grabbed my hand and we followed Scott into the school.

"Well basically Scott had a dream that he killed Allison on the bus, then we get to school to find a bloody bus and Allison is nowhere to be found." Stiles elaborated as we pushed our way through the Beacon Hills hall.

"What?! Are you serious?!" This was bad. This was _very_ bad. If Scott honestly killed Allison, not only would he technically be a murderer, but he would _be_ murdered by Allison's family.

"You think I'd joke about this? I may be cruel but I'm not that cruel." Stiles said as we rounded the corner, only to find Scott kneeled down next to none other than Allison. A very alive Allison, mind you. "Oh thank God." Stiles breathed out.

"What the hell?" We both turned to see Jackson staring at his, now dented, locker in disbelieve. Stiles chuckled beside me and I shot him a glare before focusing my attention on the announcement.

"Attention students. As many of you may have already noticed there has been an incident in one of our buses. Police are investigating this and while the investigation takes place classes will continue as scheduled. Thank you." A series of groans sounded from all the students as everyone slowly made their way to class.

XxX

"Psst. Pssssssst. Scott!" I heard Stiles whisper/yell. I looked up from writing notes to see Stiles leaning towards Scott.

"What?" Scott whispered back.

"I was just thinking, if you didn't kill Allison, something obviously died in there." Stiles said. Hm. I never actually thought about that. And by the look on Scott's face I can see that he didn't think about it either.

"Like what?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know? A rabbit? Maybe you like found one on the bus." Stiles suggested.

"And did what?"

"Ate it." Stiles bluntly said.

"Raw?" Scott asked, disgusted by the idea.

"No, you stopped and cooked it in a little werewolf oven. Yes raw, you dumbass." Stiles snapped sarcastically.

"Mr. Stilinski if that's your idea of a hushed whisper I'd suggest you take the earphones out every once in awhile." Mr. Harris suddenly said, making everyone turn and look at Stiles.

"Uh, what?" Stiles blurted out, having not listened to what Mr. Harris just said.

"Perhaps you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Mr. Harris smirked, gesturing for them to move seats. Stiles hung his head sadly and moved to sit next to Jessica Webster, the singlehanded most annoying girl to ever walk this planet. Scott moved to sit next to a quiet girl named Erica Reyes. We had talked on occasion, and she's a really nice girl. Shy, but nice. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much for you." Mr. Harris continued sarcastically. Oh God, here we go…

Stiles' hand immediately shot up, "Yes, Mr. Stilinski?" Mr. Harris snapped.

"I- I can't breathe. It's the anxiety, it's just too much." Stiles said dramatically, clutching his chest. The whole class erupted into laughter as Mr. Harris' face burned bright red.

"Hey! I think they found something!" Jessica, the annoying girl, exclaimed loudly, making everyone jump up and race towards the windows. EMT's were wheeling a bloodied man out towards an ambulance on a stretcher. Out of nowhere the man sat up and started screaming, making everyone in the class jump back in surprise, and making Jessica let out a loud scream. Kill me…

"Scott?" I heard Stiles whisper from behind me. I turned to see Scott backing up with a terrified look on his face, Stiles walking towards him.

"Guys, I- I think I did that." Scott whispered in shock. I gasped softly as the realization sunk in. Scott could have killed that man.

XxX

By the time lunch rolled around Scott still hadn't calmed down any. "What if he dies? It'll be my fault, I would have _killed_ him. God, what was I even doing there?" Scott exclaimed to himself, putting his head in his hands in defeat.

"Scott? Scott, hey, calm down." I said forcefully, "After school we can go talk to Derek or something and we'll figure it out, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, don't worry dude. We always figure it out, why would this time be any different?" Stiles tried to reassure.

"Figure what out?" A familiar voice sounded from next to us. We all turned to see Lydia, my brother, Allison, Danny, and Brian, a boy from the lacrosse team, sit down at our table. "Madigan, looking gorgeous as always." Lydia complimented as she sat down across from Brian.

"Thanks, Lyd." I smiled at her, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Why are they sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to me, staring at Lydia in disbelieve. I shrugged my shoulders at him and continued to eat my apple as Jackson harshly made Brian move and Danny sit in his spot.

"So have any of you guys heard anything about the man from the bus?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I heard it was a mountain lion that attacked him." Allison said from her spot next to Scott.

"I heard a cougar." Jackson voiced as he messed with the lid to his water bottle.

"A mountain lion is a cougar." Lydia snapped, making everyone look at her in confusion. Oh, something no one knows about Lydia? She's a genius. "Isn't it?" She asked in a clueless voice when she noticed everyone's stare.

"Who cares?" Jackson asked.

"Oh hey!" Stiles exclaimed, "They uploaded a video on the guy." Stiles said, holding out his phone and playing it. The woman on the news stated that the man who was attacked was a bus driver named Garrison Myers. According to her he was being treated at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital in critical condition.

"Garrison Myers? I know him." Scott said. Stiles and I snapped our heads up at Scott's statement.

"You do?" Allison questioned. "How?"

"He drove the bus I took when I stayed with my dad." Scott said, looking like he was concentrating hard on something.

"Okay, let's talk about something less morbid. Like what we're going to do tonight." Lydia said, looking over at Allison.

"We?" Scott questioned.

"Allison didn't tell you? We're going on a double date." Lydia said, smiling at Scott.

"Is that okay?" Allison asked hopefully.

"Y-yeah." Scott slightly stuttered.

"Oooh! I know! Let's go bowling!" Lydia exclaimed happily. Jackson scoffed and shook his head, making Lydia look at him. "What? You love to bowl?" She questioned.

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson smirked. Here we go…

"How do you know we're not 'actual competition'?" Allison challenged jokingly. "You can bowl, right?" She asked, turning to look at Scott.

"Sort of." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Is it sort of? Or yes?" Jackson demanded.

"Yes." Scott said forcefully, "In fact, I'm a great bowler." I swear I could have face-palmed right there.

XxX

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed incredulously as the three of us walked down the hall after lunch.

"I know! God, I'm such an idiot." Scott groaned.

"Man, it was like watching a car wreck. First it was 'hanging out' and once you hang out with hot girls you might as well be her gay bestfriend!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Hey!" I yelled defensively, hitting him in the arm.

"Madigan, you don't count. We took baths together when we were five, okay? You definitely don't count. I mean, you're clearly hot. Like a straight ten. Super hot. Bangin'. But you don't count." Stiles said. I'd be lying if I said that didn't just boost my confidence.

"Maybe it's different, though. Maybe your bowling skills will improve like your lacrosse skills did." Stiles suggested to Scott, while I just stood there and boasted in self confidence. Banging...nice.

"I hope so. What do you think, Madigan?" Scott asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I think I'm bangin'." I said, before turning and walking away.

XxX

After Stiles dropped me off from school I quickly threw my bag in my room and made my way outside and towards the woods. I don't know what made me actually gather the courage to go to Derek's house, but if Mr. Sexy really was out of jail I wanted to see him!

It only took about thirty minutes to get from my house to Derek's and the whole time that little voice inside my head was yelling, screaming actually, at me to turn around and go the other way. But the other voice in my head, the fun one who loved adventure and hot guys, was rooting me on the whole time. The fun voice clearly won.

"Derek?" I called as I carefully climbed up the burned porch steps and pushed his front door open carefully. "Derek, you here?" I called again as I stepped inside his dusty, scorched house.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind me demanded. I whipped around to see Derek standing behind me in a tight fitting black shirt, his hands crossed over his chest. Holy sex…

"Uh, I uh…I heard you were released from jail…I just wanted to see for myself…I guess." I stuttered horribly. Any confidence I had in myself before quickly vanished as I stared at the scowl on his face.

"You shouldn't be here." He said forcefully.  
"I know I shouldn't be…but I am…" I awkwardly trailed off. That sounded a lot cooler in my head…

"No, Madigan, you really shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

I scoffed a little at that, "I think I can handle a little danger by now, Derek. I mean honestly, my best friend is a werewolf."

"He shouldn't have played in that game."

"Yeah, but no one got hurt, so it's okay, right?" I tried, giving him a hopeful smile.

"No, it's not." Derek quickly shot it down.

"Did- did he hurt that man? The one on the bus?" I asked, scared of his answer.

"I don't know. But it wasn't me. That only leaves Scott or the alpha." Derek said, before stiffening.

"What?" I asked, but was quickly shushed by Derek, "Stay here." He demanded, before I heard Scott yelling from outside.

"Derek! Derek I know you're in there! Come out here!" Scott yelled angrily, probably trying to sound intimidating but failed terribly.

"What do you want, Scott?" Derek demanded, as he walked outside to stand on the porch.

"I need your help. I- I think I might have hurt somebody." Scott admitted, sounding defeated. Aw, poor Scotty…maybe I should give him a bone to cheer him up. Ha! I crack myself up.

"What do you need my help with?" Derek asked him, his voice still stoic as ever.

"Can I hurt somebody?"

"Yes."

"_Will_ I hurt somebody?" Scott rephrased.

"Yes." Derek answered again.

"Well will you help me?!" Scott exclaimed helplessly.

"I can help you control your shifts. I can also help you remember what happened on the bus." Derek replied.

"How?"

"Go back there. Go on the bus and let your body remember for you." Derek vaguely said.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Derek promised.

After saying their awkward werewolf goodbyes Derek came back inside and stared at me. "I should go, Scott's probably going to text Stiles and I to go with him tonight." I said, walking towards to the door.

"I'll drive you." Derek offered, walking out behind me and leading me to his gorgeous black Camaro. We sat in silence for a while and I tried my best not to stare at the Derek's muscular arm as it flexed slightly as he held onto the steering wheel. "Thank you." Derek suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Believing that I didn't kill her."

"Who was she?" I asked him, as he pulled out of the preserve and onto actual road.

"My sister." He said after a moment's hesitation. "Hunters murdered her."

"You mean the Argents?" I asked, making him look over at me in shock.

"How do you know about the Argents?"

"Scott's dating Allison and he recognized her dad as one of the hunters who tried killing him." I said.  
"Stay away from the Argents, Madigan. They're dangerous."

"So is Scott, but I'm not staying away from him. In fact, you're dangerous too but I'm not staying away from you."

"You should stay away from me, though. It'd be in your best interest." He said as he pulled up to my house.

"Sorry hot stuff; can't get rid of me that easily." I smirked before hoping out of his car and walking towards the door. No matter how much I wanted to look back, I didn't. Seventeen Magazine taught me not to do that, it makes guys want to chase you apparently. But if I had looked back I would've seen the smile that was playing on Derek's lips as he shook his head slightly before pulling out of my driveway.


	6. Broken Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

Just as I suspected Scott texted me minutes after I walked through my front door to see if Stiles and I would go with him to the bus at school. I quickly replied with my yes and walked up stairs towards Jackson's room. "Jackson? Jacks you home?" I called out, pushing open in his door to reveal a vacant bedroom. He must be at Lydia's already. Probably having crazy sex before they go bowling…

I barely made it back down the stairs before I heard Stiles horn blaring from outside. Instead of the ideal greeting 'Hey, Madigan. You look flawless as usual. How are you?' I got hit with immediate accusations. "Were you at Derek's? Why were you there? Don't say you weren't there because I could smell you! So you were there, weren't you?" Scott asked super fast, all in one breathe.

"Jesus, Scott, calm down. No, I wasn't at Derek's." I lied, "Why the hell would I be at Derek's?"

"Because you think he's hot and you're totally crushing on him." Stiles said smugly.

"So? I think Channing Tatum's hot. You don't see me going to his house." Yep, that's the best I got…

"What the hell does Channing Tatum have to do with anything?" Stiles asked loudly.

"So you weren't at Derek's today?" Scott asked again, slightly calmer this time.

"No. I was not at Derek's." I said.

"Okay…so why did your heart beat just jump?"

"Because you're freaking me out, Scott! God, you're like a freaking lawyer right now!" I exclaimed defensively. I really do not like this whole 'questioning Madigan' thing.

"Alright, we're here. What's the plan?" Stiles asked as we finally pulled up to the school. Thank GOD that interrogation can go ahead and be over.

"I guess I'm just going to go feel around the bus." Scott said, as we all got out of the jeep and made our way towards the locked fence blocking us from the buses.

"Alright, great. Let's go!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly as he put his hands through the holes of the fence to pull himself up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Scott asked confused.

"Climbing the fence?" Stiles asked like it was obvious.

"No, you guys are staying here." Scott argued.

"What?! Why?" Stiles complained. I let out a small sigh as I leaned against the hood of Stiles jeep and watched the two boys argue back and forth.

"I have to do this alone. Besides, you need to keep watch." Scott said.

"What? Ugh." Stiles groaned, "Why do you always get to be Batman and I'm always stuck being Robin?!" Stiles exclaimed, "I want to be Batman sometimes!"

"What are you talking about? No one's Batman or Robin any of the time!" Scott exclaimed back.

"Not even some of the time?"

"No! Now go keep watch."

"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before stomping over to his jeep and slamming the door shut behind him. Did someone say drama queen?

"I just wanna be Batman." Stiles whined to himself as I got into the passenger seat.  
"Oh suck it up, Robin." I snapped, making Stiles groan and drop his head against the steering wheel.

"Hey Stiles?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're Robin and Scott's Batman…can I be the Joker?"

"No, Derek's the Joker. And I just said I didn't want to be Robin!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Well too bad, you're Robin! And why does Derek get to be the Joker? He isn't even included in our little group of friends! Although honestly I wouldn't mind it if he was." I said, smiling dreamily.

"Yeah, well he's not our friend and he's still the Joker."

"Then who the hell am I?"

"A random pedestrian that gets taken by the Joker and then saved by Robin and Batman." Stiles said, as if he had known this his whole life.

"Oh. Okay." I shrugged. "But please, take your time saving me from the Joker." I smirked.

"Oh my God." He mumbled, shaking his head before focusing his attention back to the bus. "Do you think he attacked him? Scott, I mean." Stiles asked.

"I hope not." I sighed, before headlights flooded the parking lot and a campus police officer stepped out and started walking around. "Oh shit, Scott! Honk the horn!" I yelled, as Stiles immediately started honking his horn to alert Scott. Not even a second passed before we saw Scott running towards the fence full speed on all fours. He leaped over the fence and did a tuck roll before jumping up and running into the jeep. "Go go go!" Scott yelled. Stiles didn't even hesitate before putting the jeep in reverse and peeling out of there.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I groaned, holding onto my stomach.  
"Holy shit! Oh my God!" Stiles kept exclaiming as he continued to speed unnecessarily down the road. "Did you do it? Did you kill him?" Stiles asked.

"No, it wasn't me. Whatever attacked him had red eyes and was fully transformed. It wasn't me!" Scott exclaimed excitedly.

"SAW ME BANGIN' ON THE COUNTER! WASN'T ME!" I sang loudly, bringing out my inner Shaggy. Scott turned and gave me a blank look while Stiles did a little dance move that he probably thought was cool before turning back to Scott, "So was it Derek?" He asked.

"No." I quickly snapped earning strange looks from the guys, "I just mean it couldn't have been him because his eyes turn blue when he goes wolf, and he doesn't turn completely. It must have been the alpha." I said.

"She's right." Scott sighed.

"Great. Just great, now we have a killer werewolf on our hands and we have no damn clue who he is!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles can you take me home now?" I suddenly asked.  
"Yeah, will you drop me off at the hospital? I have to pick up moms car so I can go get Allison to go bowling." Scott said.

Stiles nodded before taking each of us to our destinations…that sounded a lot like he was a GPS just now.

XxX

I got home to reveal an empty house, yet again. I quickly flicked on nearly every light to give off the illusion that there was actually a family living here, then made my way to the kitchen. I could really go for some Ben & Jerry right now.

I let out a loud shriek of horror at what I saw next…the Ben & Jerry tub of ice-cream was…._empty_. "Oh God." I fake cried. Before throwing the empty container into the trash and grabbing my purse. When a girl needs Ben & Jerry, she needs Ben & Jerry ASAP. No exceptions. And if that means I have to walk five miles to the Food Mart gas station and get myself a tub of Ben & Jerry at eight o'clock at night then so be it.

By the time I had finally reached the store I sang the entire song 'Single Ladies' six times, both out loud and in my head. Thank God no one was around to hear that. "Will this be all for you?" The cashier asked from behind the counter.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. He gave me my total and bagged my ice cream before wishing me a good day and turning back to his tiny TV.

I must say that this was a pretty good day so far. Not only did I just get my ice-cream, but Mr. Sexy, a.k.a. Derek Hale, was currently pumping gas into his sexy car as I stepped out of the station.

"Hey, Mr. Sexy!" I called, waving when he turned to look at me, "Fancy meeting you here. What brings you to the gas station on this fine evening?" I asked, making my way to stand by him.

"Just pumping gas." He replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh really? That's exciting." I mused, leaning against the pump to give off the illusion that I was somewhat cool.

"Oh yeah, a complete thriller." He said sarcastically. Shut the front door! Mr. Sexy has a sense of humor! This day just keeps getting better and better.

"So good news; Scott didn't attack the bus driver. It was some other wolf." I informed him, smiling as if I had just delivered the best news of his life (which I honestly thought I had…)

"Wow that's great. Yeah, except for the fact that now I have to worry about a blood crazed, killing alpha werewolf and I have absolutely no clue who it is." Derek said frustrated.

"Which is where I come in!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, really? And what is exactly is a five foot girl going to do?" He smirked.

"Actually, I'm 5'1, and I can do a lot actually!" I defended, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Like what?" He challenged, still smirking down at me.

"…I don't know." I admitted, uncrossing my arms. Derek's smirk grew and he opened his mouth to say something but quickly clamped it shut as his body stiffened. "Derek?"

"Get in the backseat." He ordered suddenly.

"Whoa, okay, I know I'm irresistible but you should _at least_ buy me dinner first." I joked, raising my hands up.

"Madigan." He snapped angrily, "Stop talking and get in the backseat. Now." He all but growled out. My forehead scrunched in confusion as I quickly nodded my head before climbing into the tight backseat of his Camaro.

Not even seconds after I was in and he shut the door two sets of headlights flooded the gas station. I slowly peeked my head up and caught a glimpse of a red and black SUV as several men clad in dark jeans and leather jackets got out, approaching Derek. "Nice ride." One of the men complicated. A small moment of silence passed before the same man spoke up again, "Black cars though…very hard to keep clean. They require a little extra maintenance." I looked up slowly again and noticed it was Chris Argent who was talking to Derek. He was using the window cleaner to clean Derek's windshield. I turned and looked out the driver side window and noticed two other men standing there, one turned and caught my eye so I quickly ducked back down, throwing my hand over my mouth to stifle any noises.

"If you have something nice, you'd want to take care of it, right?" Chris questioned Derek, whom I noticed was slightly leaning against the passenger side window, blocking any sort of view of me from Chris. "Personally, I'm protective of the things I love. Like my family…but you don't have much of that nowadays, do you?" Chris taunted. I swear if I wasn't scared and a pussy I'd _so_ punch him in the face right now.

"There you go! You can actually see out of your windshield now. It makes everything so much clearer, doesn't it?" Chris said happily. Don't think that double meaning went unnoticed by me, Mr. Argent!

I looked up again to see Chris walking back to his SUV while the other men did the same. _Thank God_. "You forgot to check the oil." Dammit Derek.

"Check the man's oil." Chris said, and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Out of nowhere a bat busted open the window, sending shards of glass across the car and all over me. I squeezed my hand tighter over my mouth to stifle my scream as I felt dozens of tiny shards dig into my skin. What the actual hell was that?!

I lay still on the floor of Derek's car, not daring to move until Derek gave me the okay. Finally the car door opened and Derek reached in and helped me out, "Are you okay?" He asked somewhat forcefully, holding my face in his hands. Holy balls he was so hot.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, looking down at my hands and picking out a piece of glass that was stuck in them.

"Dammit, you're hurt." Derek cursed, clenching his fists tightly as he kicked his tire in anger.

"No really, I'm fine." I tried to convince him.

"Madigan you're shaking like a leaf." He told me. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were sure enough shaking in my lap.

"I'm just a little shaken up, that's all." I said quietly. "Were they hunters?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Derek said before telling me to sit still while he removed the glass from my skin.

"Do they know about Scott?" I asked as another shard of glass fell to the ground.

"No." I figured I wasn't going to get much else out of Derek so I just stayed quiet as he removed the rest of the shards of glass.

"I'll take you home." He said, before flicking all the glass out of his car and getting into the driver seat.

After about ten minutes of complete and utter silence Derek finally pulled into my driveway. All the lights were on, which clearly meant no one was home since I was the one to leave them on. "Will you be okay alone?" Derek asked; as if he was reading my mind.

"How do you know no one's home?" I asked him.

"The house is completely silent. I don't hear any heartbeats." He answered, finally looking over at me. Under the light of the moon I could see the dark circles that were under Derek's eyes.

"Oh, well I'll be fine. Nothing I'm not used to." I said, cracking a small smile as I opened the door and stepped out.

"Madigan?" Derek called out right before I shut the door, making me turn back around.

"Yeah?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, "Never mind." He sighed.

I gave him a small smile before nodding at him and shutting the door. I watched as he pulled out of my driveway and drove down the road before I turned and walked into the house.

I put the Ben & Jerry ice cream on the counter and went to grab a spoon when my phone went off. _Dad just got home…the bus driver didn't make it. –Stiles._

I felt tears prick in my eyes as I thought of the poor old man who was helplessly attacked. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head and opened my ice cream. But then the water works really did turn on. "Dammit." I cried to myself, "First the bus driver dies; now my ice cream is melted." This was just not my day. But then again, Derek did actually talk to me. He even smiled at me…and got protective of me. Yeah, our relationship is definitely going somewhere.


	7. Bullet Wounds

Okay, so I part of me really wants to start writing this story in Third Person POV, because I have a lot of ideas with Derek's feelings and thoughts about Madigan that would work a lot better in Third Person. So, I'm going to write this chapter in Third Person and I want you guys to let me know if you like it like this, if I should continue writing in First Person POV and just leave out the Derek thoughts and stuff.

Oh, and a small warning; the rating will stay at 'T' but I think I'm going to start dropping some more legit cuss words…like fuck. Lol. I've read several other fics that are rated 'T' and use graphic words and whatnot, and I've always been to scared to because I don't want my story getting reported or anything. But I think I'm just going to risk it and start using more cuss words…after all, 'fuck' is my favorite word ever. Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

"Oh my God." Madigan Whittemore whispered, staring in horror at the bright red eyes in front of her. "Oh no…Oh no…" She muttered again, bringing her knees up to her chest. She watched, terrified, as the wolf's red eyes got closer and closer. "Holy shi-" "Madigan?" Jackson's voice called out, making the girl scream out and jump in her seat, popcorn fly everywhere.

"Mad, what the hell are you doing? Oh my God, are you watching _The Wolf Man_ again?" Jackson asked his sister incredulously. She stared up at him and gave him an innocent smile, shrugging her shoulders softly, "Maybe…"

"You've seriously watched this movie like a million times in the past week." He accused with a small grin. Madigan rolled her eyes jokingly. She figured since her future husband is a werewolf she should probably watch more wolf movies. Besides, Netflix doesn't have _An American Werewolf In London_…

"So? I happen to love werewolf movies…"

"Yeah, okay." Jackson scoffed, "Do you recall the first time you saw _The Wolf Man_? You woke me up in the middle of the night with your blanket and a handful of silver and demanded we 'sleep protected'." He mocked.

"Jackson! I was like seven when I did that!" She exclaimed, offended. She was shocked that he would actually bring that up.

"That literally happened last year, Mad." Jackson said to his sister while she gave him a blank look.

"Details, details." She waved him off, turning back to the TV, "Oh hey, how was your double date?" She called out as he started to walk away.

"Retarded,"

"Stomp the 'R' word!" Madigan yelled, interrupting her brother to reference the Anti Bully assembly their school had last year.

"Not only is McCall great at lacrosse now, but apparently he can bowl too." Jackson said bitterly, rolling his eyes and completely ignoring his sister's outburst.

"So he did good?" Madigan asked excitedly, remembering how nervous Scott was beforehand.

"Yeah, he did good." Jackson snapped angrily.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" She exclaimed defensively, standing up and going over to stand in front of him and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry, Mad. You just don't get it." He said, shaking his head and walking upstairs towards his room. She stood there for another moment before going back to the living room and picking up the mess she made with the popcorn.

XxX

Derek was running through the iron works in the middle of the night; he had finally tracked down the alpha. He kept getting close, but then he'd lose him again. An SUV pulled into the iron works, it was unfamiliar to Derek, but he didn't want to risk anything so he quickly scaled a building before jumping onto the roof and racing along the edge. He could see the Alpha not far ahead. It was _so_ close. A growl left his mouth as he leaped from one building to another, getting even closer to the Alpha. This was it. He would finally take him down. A gunshot rang out in the night, making Derek jerk his head towards the noise. He slowed down for just a moment, but it was long enough for him to lose the Alpha. He lifted his head to let out an aggravated howl, but a searing pain in his upper arm made him loose balance and tumble off the building. He hit the pavement with a painful thud. He laid there for a moment before he heard footsteps approaching quickly; someone running towards him no doubt. He didn't know if it was the Alpha or a hunter, but he didn't wait to figure it out. He could feel himself weakening and his wound wasn't healing itself, even though it should have been completely healed by now. _Wolfsbane_. Derek thought bitterly. Now he knows it had to have been a hunter who shot him. Without a second thought he jumped up and ran past the buildings and into the woods. He had to find Scott, and soon.

XxX

"Madigan, you up yet?!" Jackson yelled from the hallway in front of Madigan's room. Madigan was sitting in her room staring in awe at her upper arm. She was no stranger to having nightmares, but she'd never had one like the one she had last night. It was as if she was watching a movie, but everything was fuzzy and distorted. She could vaguely make out figures, but nothing had been clear. A gunshot was the last thing she heard before being startled awake, and when she did there was a sharp pain in her upper arm. She looked down to find what looked like a bullet wound with black blood oozing out of it. With a gasp she had leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp, but when she looked back it was gone. Her skin was completely clear and all that remained was a dull pain.

"Madigan?" Jackson called again, slightly concerned by his sister not answering. She was always up by this time.

Madigan looked over at her alarm clock and realized she must have slept through her alarm. "Y-yeah!" She yelled back, her voice cracking slightly as she continued to stare at her arm. She was positive there was definitely a wound there a minute ago.

"Hey, you alright?" Jackson asked, directly in front of my shut door this time.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jacks. I'll be downstairs soon!" She exclaimed, shaking her head to try and clear it before jumping out of bed.

Madigan took the fastest shower she's ever taken in her life. She didn't have time to blow dry or straighten her hair, so she just scrunched it and let it hang down in its natural waves. Jackson was yelling at his sister to hurry up as she sat at my vanity, so she did a quick swipe of eyeliner and mascara before grabbing her bag and running downstairs. "Took you long enough." He complained when Madigan finally raced into the front hall.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go." She waved him off, slipping her boots on.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No time!" She exclaimed, following him out the door.

"Mad, you need to eat." He scolded.

"Since when did you become Mister Mommy?" She joked, sliding into his Porsche. Jackson rolled his eyes and got in the driver seat with a defeated sigh and started the car before pulling out of the driveway and driving towards the school.

XxX

Derek could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as the day drew on. He knew he couldn't just go into the school and grab Scott, that'd raise way too many questions and he literally just got out of jail. Plus, with a hunter's daughter attending class there, it definitely wouldn't have been in his best interest. At about three o'clock he finally decided to make his way to the school. He didn't want to drive, fearing that the Argents would recognize his car from the other night at the gas station, so he settled for walking.

The bell hadn't quite rung when he walked into the school, but he could tell it was probably the last hour of the day by all the excited heartbeats he could hear from inside the class rooms. He wandered the halls aimlessly, not knowing what class Scott had. He knew he was a sophomore, and could vaguely remember where the sophomore lockers were from his time at Beacon Hills. He saw a somewhat familiar boy standing at his locker. _Maybe he knows where I can find Scott…or even Madigan. _Derek thought. He didn't want to be thinking about the younger girl right now, but no matter how much he tried there was no getting her out of his head.

"Where can I find Scott McCall?" Derek asked the boy, grabbing onto his arm roughly.

"What do you want with- wait a minute, you're him. You're the one selling McCall drugs, aren't you?" Jackson immediately accused. This had to be him.

"What are you talking about? Look if you won't tell me where McCall is; tell me where Madigan Whittemore is." Derek said. She'd at least know where Scott was. And even if she didn't he could at least just be with her.

"Madigan?" Jackson questioned, almost as if he hadn't heard Derek right. "What the fuck do you want with my sister?" He demanded angrily, shoving Derek roughly against a locker. If McCall got Madigan involved in his drug shit he was literally going to kill him.

"Sister?" Derek mumbled in confusion. He didn't know Madigan had a brother; then again he really didn't know much about the girl. Before Derek could say anything else Jackson shoved him again and went to punch him, but Derek quickly spun the boy around and sank his claws into his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll find them myself." He growled out, before shoving Jackson forward and walking away.

Jackson stared in slight fear after the man as his hand immediately held onto his neck. Blood was painted on his fingers. How the hell did that guy pierce his neck? He didn't have anything in his hands, and his finger nails weren't nearly long enough to do that kind of damage. Jackson wanted nothing more than to go find that guy and kill him. Or better yet, he can just go kill McCall. God, he really hated his sister's friends.

XxX

For Madigan the school day flew by painfully slow, then again every Friday was slow with anticipation for the weekend. Jackson was probably hanging out with Lydia after school since the boys didn't have lacrosse practice on Friday's, so in Chemistry she had asked Stiles for a ride home. Stiles of course said yes and told her to just meet him at his jeep, which is where Madigan was currently heading. "Madigan! Mads!" a voice called out from behind her.

"Hey, Allison! What's up?" Madigan greeted, stopping to let her taller friend fall in step with her.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Allison asked the girl. Allison was thrilled she had made so many friends so quickly, but really the only people she'd actually hung out with outside of school were Scott and Lydia. Not that Allison didn't love Lydia, but you could really only take so much of the blunt girl before you needed a break.

"Hm, nothing I believe. Why?"

"Do you maybe want to have a movie night? We can have it at my house if you'd like, my Aunt is in town and I'd love for you to meet her." Allison gushed. Madigan already knew about her Aunt being in town since the girl just couldn't stop talking about it during lunch today.

"That sounds great! Tomorrow night okay?" Madigan asked, extremely excited for the movie night. It'd be a giant relief to have a girl to hang out with for once, and without any supernatural drama.

"Sounds great! Make a sleepover out of it?"

"Yes! I can stop by the video store on the way to your house if you'd like?" Madigan asked as the girls exited the school. Kids were just starting to get into their cars and Madigan could see Stiles throwing his backup into the backseat of his jeep before getting in himself.

"Sure! I can't wait! I'll text you later tonight, okay?" Allison exclaimed happily. Madigan quickly agreed and the girls waved goodbye to each other as Madigan ran over to Stiles jeep.

"Hey buddy!" Madigan exclaimed, jumping into the passenger seat. Stiles quickly backed out and got in the line to leave school.

"What's got you so happy?" Stiles questioned.

"Oh, Allison and I are- watch out!" Madigan suddenly screamed as Derek raced in front of Stiles jeep. Stiles immediately slammed on the breaks, but Derek still got hit and fell to the ground. "Holy shit!" Stiles exclaimed as both teens all but fell out of the jeep to get to the fallen wolf.

"Derek!?" Madigan exclaimed in fear, kneeling next to Derek.

"What the hell are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I need Scott." Derek gasped out. Not even a second later Scott was racing up to them.

"You can't be here!" Scott all but yelled as he kneeled down next to his two friends and the older wolf.

"Obviously." Derek snapped bitterly. "I've been shot."

"Shot? Then why aren't you healing?" Stiles questioned.

"It was a different kind of bullet." Derek tried to explain to the teens.

"Wait, like a silver bullet?" Stiles exclaimed excitedly. Madigan and Scott rolled their eyes and Derek glared at the teen.

"No, you idiot. If I don't get whatever type of bullet it was and heal myself, I'm going to die."

"That's what she meant when she said you only had forty eight hours." Scott mumbled to himself.

"Who said forty eight hours?" Derek demanded angrily.

"The one who shot you." Scott told him. Several horns started sounding from behind them and Derek clenched his eyes shut. When he opened them again they were glowing bright blue and his face started changing.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott exclaimed, looking around to see if anyone else had seen.

"That's what I'm telling you; I can't." Derek growled.

"Okay, we need to get him out of here. We can't exactly just sit in the middle of the parking lot like this." Madigan snapped angrily, "Stiles, Scott help me get him into the jeep."

Stiles and Scott quickly helped their friend into the passenger seat in the jeep before a very angry voice broke out, "McCall!" Jackson screamed, getting out of his Porsche that was sitting a few cars down behind Stiles' jeep.

"Jackson?" Madigan questioned quietly as Jackson stomped up the trio of friends and just punched Scott in the mouth, sending him flying back into the jeep. Madigan let out a startled yelp and jumped back in shock, "Jackson what are you doing?!" She shrieked, shoving her brother away from him.

"Madigan, let's go. Both of you idiots need to stay the hell away from my sister." Jackson demanded, before catching sight of Derek sitting in the passenger seat, "And keep him the hell away from her too. I don't know what kind of drugs you're doing; McCall, but you leave my sister out of this."

"Jackson, what the hell are you talking about?" Madigan demanded, pulling her arm out of her brother's grasp.

"McCall's fucking drug dealer all but jumped me in the hallway today looking for you!" Jackson practically yelled. By now nearly every student had their head sticking out of their car windows to see what was happening and Allison was slowly making her way over.

"Look, none of us have time for this right now. Derek; I'll get you what you need. Stiles; get him somewhere now!" Scott exclaimed, not wanting Allison over here.

"Oh yeah, McCall. Get your dealer what he needs." Jackson sneered, putting his arm protectively around Madigan's shoulders to steer her towards his car.

"Jackson, would you stop!? Derek is not Scott's drug dealer! Scott doesn't do drugs!" Madigan shouted angrily.

"Madigan, let's just go." Jackson pleaded.

"No. I'm going with them." She snapped, moving away from Jackson and making her way to Stiles jeep to get in the back.

"Madigan! Madigan!" Jackson shouted after his sister as she angrily sat in the back and Stiles quickly pulled away. Jackson felt his jaw clench in anger and turned to take it out on McCall, only to see him getting in the passenger seat of Allison's car and the two of them driving away as well.

XxX

Madigan, Stiles, and Derek had been driving around for a while after Madigan texted Scott, waiting for any sort of reply. Stiles was flipping through the radio stations nonchalantly, as if there wasn't a dying werewolf sitting in his passenger seat.

"Maybe I should tell Jackson what's going on." Madigan suddenly said, breaking the silence that had been filling the car since they left the school.

"What?!" Derek and Stiles both exclaimed, Stiles just a tad more obnoxious than Derek.

"He thinks Scott is doing drugs, guys! Derek, he thinks you're his dealer for crying out loud! He knows something is up and he's assuming the worst possible things, and he's going to get us all in trouble." Madigan exclaimed.

"Okay, I see where you're coming from, but I really don't think the solution is to tell Jackson." Stiles argued.

"We have bigger problems to deal with than your brother." Derek suddenly snapped, "Has Scott texted you back?"

Madigan opened her mouth to answer right as her phone went off, signaling a new text from Scott. "Yeah, he said he needs more time."

"Probably having sex with Allison as we speak…that's my boy!" Stiles exclaimed, smiling enthusiastically at the other two, who just gave him disapproving looks. "Or not…okay whatever, we're almost there anyway." Stiles said.

"Almost where?" Derek asked, panting slightly as he became weaker.

"Uh, you're house?" Stiles said like it was obvious.

"No!" Derek practically shouted, wincing slightly as he did so.

"I can't take you to your house?" Stiles asked with slight attitude.

"Not where I can't protect myself." Derek snapped back.

Stiles huffed before flicking his hazards on pulling over to the side of the road before turning to stare at Derek, "So what happens if Scott doesn't get your little werewolf bullet, huh? Are you dying?"

"Stiles!" Madigan exclaimed angrily.

"Not yet," Derek started to say, only to be interrupted by Madigan, "Not yet? What- what do you mean not yet? You're not going to die, Derek." Madigan said forcefully, feeling tears prick in her eyes. Derek felt his heart clench at the sight of Madigan being upset. He never wanted her to be sad, and even though she was involved before he even knew her, he wished more than anything she wasn't. "I have a last resort." He told them, shrugging off his leather jacket to reveal a very bloody bullet wound.

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles practically screamed, moving as far from Derek as possible. Madigan let out a small gasp at the sight and immediately flashed back to her dream before looking away from the wolf sadly, "What the hell is that?" Stiles continued to carry on, "Is that thing contagious!?"

"Stiles shut the hell up!" Madigan yelled, near tears again.

"You know what? You should probably just get out." Stiles said, looking as if he were going to puke. Derek and Madigan both looked over at him as if they wanted to murder the boy right there.

"Stiles!" "Start the car, now." Madigan and Derek both responded at the same time.

"What?"

"GO!"

"Where the hell am I supposed to take you?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm calling Scott, see what he says." Madigan informed them, making them both look back at her as she put her iPhone on speaker.

"Madigan, I'm trying to find it." Scott said the minute he answered.

"Scott! What the hell am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles exclaimed before Madigan could even get a word in.

"I don't know? Take him to your house or something?" Scott suggested lamely.

"Scott, man you gotta hurry…he's starting to smell, man." Stiles whined.

"Smell? Like what?" Scott questioned.

"Like _death_!" Stiles emphasized loudly.

"Look, just take him to the vets, okay? Deaton's not there and there's a spare key under the front mat." Scott suggested.

"Really? The vet?" Derek snapped angrily.

"It's the best I got! Now I'm stuck eating dinner with her family because her aunt caught me snooping, so I'll go to the bathroom or something and look for the bullet. Just hang on for a little while longer, okay?!" Scott exclaimed, before hanging up.

"We're seriously going to take him to the vet's office?" Madigan asked in disbelieve.

"Guess so." Stiles grumbled, before pulling the jeep back onto the road and doing a U-turn to go back towards the vets.

The ride to the vets was quick and silent. Derek couldn't stop thinking about Madigan, while she couldn't stop think of Derek. All Stiles could think of was the smell and how he would get it out of his jeep.

When they finally pulled into the vet's small parking lot it was already starting to get dark. Madigan had turned her phone off after she called Scott because Jackson was nonstop texting and calling her, demanding to know where she was. It took the two teens several minutes to get Derek from the jeep to inside the clinic, but when they finally got him in the examination room they let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked Madigan, as she carefully started to pull his leather jacket out of him.

"I'm going to take the bullet out. I can still see it in there and it's probably making the poison spread." Madigan said softly. Derek gave her a thankful nod, knowing that she was right and that would probably slow down the spreading.

"Scott said 'Nordic Blue Monkshood'. What the hell is that?" Stiles questioned, looking over at the other two.

"It's a rare type of wolfsbane," Derek said, wincing as Madigan started using the tweezers she got from the desk to get the bullet out, "Scott needs to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it." Derek said, looking over at Madigan when he heard her heartbeat spike. He watched her blink away tears as she continued her work on getting the bullet out. _She feels it too _Derek thought in slight awe.

XxX

**Okay, so that's the first part of Magic Bullet. I'm already done with the next chapter; I'll probably go ahead and post that tomorrow. It's in Third Person too, but if you guys don't like it in Third Person I'll go back to writing in First Person. Let me know what you guys think! And sorry for any mistakes, I tried proof reading this, but I'm watching Skywire Live and this man is seriously walking across a thin wire across the Grand Canyon, with nothing holding him up and nothing to catch him if he falls. He could seriously die and it's live so it's literally happening right now so if he dies I will actually witness it. Aaaah, I'm getting stressed out! Holy Shit, everyone please pray for this crazy man!**


	8. Best Friends

**Its okay guys! The crazy man who walked across the Grand Canyon lived! It only took him about 22 minutes to walk 14000 feet (like a mile & a half I think) on a thin wire with nothing holding him up :O I was seriously getting stressed out watching him… my brother and I were praying the whole time, haha. Oh, and I got on instagram and Holland Roden posted a picture of her watching it too! The fact that I was watching the same crazy man risk his life as Lydia fucking Martin is pretty damn cool…at least I think it is.**

**So, I am so incredibly happy with the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter, and most of the feedback I got was pro third person, so I think I'm going to stick with writing the rest of my story in 3****rd**** person POV. And I owe a 'thank you' to **_**Lastoftheamericandreamers**_** because I've been caught up in writing about the Madigan/Jackson relationship and building up Madigan/Derek relationship, that I've kind of been depriving my Madigan/Stiles/Scott friendship, but I'm definitely going to focus on that more!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

"Not going to happen." Madigan muttered, before looking up at Derek. There was no way she was going to let him die, "Uh, you'll have to take you're, uh, shirt off…I can't get to the bullet…" She stuttered slightly, looking down embarrassed. Derek nodded before pulling his shirt over his head, wincing at the pull in his arm. Madigan let her eyes sweep over his sculpted abs and felt heat rise to her cheeks when he noticed her staring, "Thanks." She whispered, going back to work.

"Really, Madigan? He's DYING!" Stiles exclaimed incredulously.

"Shut it, Stilinski!" Madigan exclaimed, flicking her middle finger up at him.

Derek felt his eyes flash blue and felt himself start to shift when the tweezers finally grasped onto the bullet. He didn't even feel himself grasp onto Madigan's arm, or feel his claws pierce her skin, but he did hear her heartbeat spike again and her sharp intake of breath. "Derek. Derek! I got the bullet. It's out." He heard her say frantically, trying to move away from him.

"Hey, let her go dude!" Stiles yelled, snapping Derek out of it. He quickly pulled his hand away from her, staring at his now blood covered claws.

"Madigan, I'm-" he tried to apologize, but she quickly cut him off, "It's okay! I'm fine, it's okay." She quickly assured him, trying to resist the urge to grasp her arm in pain, but failing. "I didn't mean to," "I know, it's okay." She said again, not wanting him to feel bad.

Derek reluctantly nodded before looking up at Stiles, who was now glaring at the werewolf. "If the infection reaches my heart- it'll kill me. If Scott doesn't get here with the bullet in time, I have a last resort."

"Last resort?" Stiles urged him to go on.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Derek said, standing up and pulling out an electric, handheld saw from one of the drawers.

"Oh no! Nononono! Not happening!" Stiles quickly exclaimed, shaking his head and backing away.

"What? You pass out at the sight of blood?" Derek sneered.

"No, but I might at the sight of a cut off arm!" Stiles exclaimed, not actually believing what Derek was asking them to do.

"I'll do it." Madigan said, making both boys snap their heads towards her. Derek could tell that she was slightly paler and her hands were shaking by her sides.

"What? Madigan, no!" Stiles tried to argue.

"If it works I'll heal. It's the best we've got right now." Derek said, handing the saw to Madigan. He really didn't want her to have to do this, but he knew Stiles wouldn't and he didn't want to die either.

"Okay." She nodded, looking down as Derek tied above his wound to cut off the circulation.

"Oh my God, I can't watch." Stiles groaned, covering his eyes.

Derek suddenly lurched forward and threw up something black all over the floor next to the examination table. "Oh my God, what is that?!" Stiles whined, jumping up and down slightly before turning around and pacing.

"It's my body- it's trying to heal himself." Derek exclaimed.

"Well it's not doing a very good job." Stiles snapped sarcastically.

"You have to do it now." Stiles said, looking at Madigan who nodded reluctantly. She flicked on the saw, jumping slightly as it roared to life.

"Ready?" She whispered. Derek nodded as she moved the saw above his wound. She couldn't believe this was actually happening right now. Just last night she was watching The Wolf Man and screaming at Jackson and now she was about to cut off the arm of the guy she's been crushing on. Holy shit, she really should have just gone with Jackson after school…

"Stiles? Madigan?" Scott's voice rang out. Madigan quickly flicked off the saw and dropped it onto the table with a loud _clank. _"Oh thank God." She muttered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed in shock.

"You just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares, my friend." Madigan said as Scott raced into the room.

"Did you get the bullet?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, here. What are you going to do with it?" Scott asked, handing the bullet to Derek. Before Derek could even respond he fell to the ground, dropping the bullet and making it roll into the vent.

"Derek!" Madigan exclaimed in horror. Scott quickly dove after the bullet while Stiles and Madigan dropped down next to Derek.

"Oh my God, I think he's dead. He's dead!" Stiles exclaimed hysterically.

"He's not dead!" Madigan argued, "I've got it!" Scott yelled at the same time. Madigan didn't even think before leaning down and pressing her lips against Derek's. She vaguely heard Stiles let out a loud 'EW' from behind her, but the minute Derek's lips started moving against hers she blocked everything else out. Reluctantly she pulled back so he could get up, and he quickly did so.

The three teens watched with anticipation as Derek smashed the bullet and lit it on fire before scooping up the ashes and pressing it into his wound. Scott had to hold Madigan back as Derek fell to the floor and began withering in pain. Finally after a moment's silence Derek stood up and Stiles exclaimed, "That was awesome!" Madigan couldn't even help but laughing out at her friend, "It really was." She agreed, ignoring the look Scott gave both of them.

"Okay, I got you the bullet and we saved your life, so now you're going to leave us alone, got it?" Scott snapped, "And if you don't I'm going to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything." He threatened.

"You really trust them? What you think they can help you?" Derek asked bitterly.

"They're a hell of a lot nicer than you are!" Scott exclaimed.

"I'll show you just how nice they are." Derek said.

XxX

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked as Derek pulled into the Beacon Hills hospital. Derek had made Stiles drop the three of them off at his car before sending the boy home. Stiles offered to take Madigan home, but Derek insisted she come too.

"You'll see." Derek answered vaguely. The two teens got out and followed Derek down several halls and into the Long Term Care Ward before walking into a small room with a man sitting in a wheelchair in front of the window.

"What does this have to do with the Argents?" Scott demanded. Madigan fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Who is he?" Madigan asked softly, looking up at Derek.

"He's my Uncle." Derek answered, "Peter Hale."

"Is he like you? A werewolf?" Scott questioned.

"He was. But now he's hardly even human." Derek answered, emotionless, "Six years ago my sister and I were at school and our house was caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside; my uncle was the only one to get out."

"What makes you think the Argents did it?" Scott asked, looking at the seemingly normal man in the chair.

"They were the only ones who knew about us." Derek answered, staring down at his comatose uncle.

"Well then they probably had a reason to," Scott started to say, but was cut off by Madigan, "Really Scott?" She snapped.

"Tell me what justifies this." Derek said angrily, spinning Peter in his chair to show the two teens the other side of his body, which was horribly burned. Madigan let out a small gasp and Scott looked away. "There were children in that fire. _Human_ children. And they were murdered because of the Argents. This is what they do, and this is what Allison will do."

"Allison doesn't even know about this stuff, though." Madigan spoke up; defending the girl she was quickly becoming close friends with.

"Yet." Derek said in a final tone.

The three of them were interrupted by an obnoxious voice, "What are you three doing in here? Visiting hours are over." A redheaded nurse snapped angrily.

"We were just leaving."

XxX

Madigan was standing in her bathroom wrapping a small bandage around her arm where Derek's claws pierced her skin. The scratches weren't too deep- she definitely wouldn't need stitches, but they were still bleeding when she got home, so she figured she should probably put something on it. Derek had dropped her off before taking Scott home and Jackson was already asleep when she finally got home. She sighed softly when she was finished and flicked her bathroom light off before walking into her bedroom. She nearly screamed out when she saw the man standing by her window.

"Dammit, Derek!" She exclaimed quickly, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." Derek said, an amused grin playing on his lips, "You shouldn't leave your window open."

"Yeah, I'll take that into consideration." She joked as she walked over to sit down on the edge of her bed.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" She asked, looking as Derek crossed her room and sat down next to her.

"What happened today at the vet…" Derek trailed off, looking at the younger girl sitting next to him.

"What about it? You almost dying? Or me having to cut off your arm?" She asked sarcastically.

"Both. And me hurting you…and that kiss."

"I'm sorry…I thought you were dead, okay? I didn't know how to wake you up. Besides, it worked in _Sleep Beauty_, so I thought 'why not'?" She said defensively.

"It's great to know you trusted my live with a fairy tale." He said sarcastically. The two shared a small laugh before it got quiet again. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Madigan asked confused, looking up at Derek, who had a stony expression on his face.

"Hurting you. I didn't even know what I was doing; I couldn't control the shift with the wolfsbane in me."

"Derek," Madigan said, interrupting the wolf, "I said it's fine. I'm completely fine." She assured him.

"Is that why you had to bandage your arm?" He asked, angry at himself.

"If you must know, I bandaged my arm because I thought it made me look cooler…but I guess I can just take it off…" Madigan sighed, faking sadness. Derek grinned down at her and shook his head slightly. This girl was really something else…

"I'm also sorry for making you almost cut my arm off. I should've never put you in that situation and I really wish you didn't have to be in it. I wish you weren't involved with all this."

"You know, I never pegged you for the type to apologize a lot." Madigan mused.

"That's because I don't." Derek retorted.

"Yet here you are, apologizing for the fiftieth time tonight."

"Fiftieth, huh?"

"Probably more, actually. But I figured I'd give you the benefit of the doubt…and for your information, I was involved in all of this before I even met you. So it's not like it's your fault."

"Barely! I met you a day after Scott got bit, when you and Stiles were joking about him being a wolf in the woods. And technically I met you the day he was bit when you were all still clueless." Derek pointed out, not keeping the smile off his face. He liked talking to Madigan. It was easy.

"I wouldn't call carrying an unconscious person home 'meeting them'." Madigan joked before she yawned loudly.

"Whatever you say, Mads." He said, shaking his head, "What?" He questioned when he noticed the goofy grin on her face.

"You called me Mads." She said matter-of-factly.

"So?" Derek questioned as if it were no big deal, but even to him it kind of was, "You should get some sleep." He said when he caught her yawning again.

"I thought we were gonna talk about that kiss?" She asked, standing up as Derek stood.

"There's really nothing to talk about. Like you said, I was dying and you were scared." Derek said in a serious voice.

Madigan sighed, "And he's back…"

"What?"

"Why do you do that? We were talking, having fun and laughing and shit, and then you just turn all cold again. I get what happened to your family has scarred you, it'd traumatize any person, but you can't shut out the whole world, Derek! People care about you- I care about you! But you just push people away and shut everyone out." Madigan ranted, staring up at Derek with hurt eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Madigan. You've never lost your whole family." Derek snapped.

"Okay, well technically I've never even met my family." She shot back. He wanted to make her feel guilty for bringing his family up? Two can play that game.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm adopted; Jackson and I both are. I was adopted by the Whittemore's when I was about three. I got put into foster care when I was one. My parents didn't want me but they could pay for an abortion. So they just left me on someone's front porch one day. Well they didn't want me either so I got thrown into foster care. No one wanted me until the Whittemore's finally adopted me. But they're never even home to see me, so maybe they didn't really want me either." Madigan admitted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Madigan I," Derek started.

"Didn't know? Yeah, there's a lot of things you don't know Derek. And there's a lot of things I don't know either, but there's still one thing I'm certain and it's that I care about you, Derek. And I know you care about me too; don't you dare deny it."

"I should go." Derek finally said after a moment.

"I guess you should." The teenage girl nodded sadly.

Derek took one final look at the crying girl before crawling out her window and jumping into her yard. He heard her window snap shut, but even through the glass he could still hear her quiet sobs. He hated that he did that, but it was easier that way. Talking to her tonight made him happier than he's been since the fire. And it was because of her; his mate. He couldn't admit that, though. Because if he actually admitted to himself that she was his mate, it'd only be so long before their feelings developed for each other. He could already tell she felt it too, so the bond must be stronger than he thought already. If he let her get involved with him she'd just end up getting hurt. He couldn't handle that, though. He couldn't handle another person he cared about getting hurt; especially _her_. But she was already hurting, even without him. She had a family and friends, sure, but she still felt alone. It can't be easy, knowing that your parents literally didn't even want you, and then when you finally do get brought into a family that you think wants you, they're not even around. Derek was alone because of force. His whole family was dead; he didn't have anyone for a long time. But Madigan had parents; they just chose not to be around her.

"Stiles?" He heard her soft, sad voice break his thoughts. "C-can you and Scott come over? Stay with me tonight? Y-yeah, I'm fine…I just really need my best friends right now." She admitted before letting out a small sob. He stood listening as she cried for a few more minutes before the jeep pulled up. Derek quickly ran to the woods behind Madigan's house and watched as she opened her bedroom window, letting the two boys who were scaling the large tree come inside.

Stiles and Scott didn't need to say a thing; they just held their best friend in their arms and let her cry. She hated crying in front of people, so they definitely knew something was wrong with her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Scott finally asked softly, hearing that her heartbeat was starting to calm down.

"Not really. Can you guys just stay here? At least until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone." Madigan admitted, looking down embarrassed.

"Of course." Scott nodded, "We'll be here as long as you need, Mads. You're our best friend." Stiles added.

"Thanks guys." She smiled softly. The three teens grabbed all the pillows and blankets from her room and hall closet before making a giant makeshift bed on her floor and flicking her TV on. The three teens cuddled together on the ground, watching _Guy Code_ on MTV and laughing quietly, before they all fell asleep in each other's arms. That's when Derek finally went home.


	9. Meeting Kate

Ah, thanks so much for all the reviews! I love all your guys' feedback! It makes me want to update that much faster, so keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

Madigan still wasn't completely used to Scott's new abilities, but they definitely did come in handy a lot. Like when he heard Jackson getting up in the morning and make his way towards Madigan's room. Scott quickly locked her door and woke the other two up before him and Stiles made their escape while Madigan hid all the pillows and blankets. "Madigan? You awake? Come on, Mad, I can hear you moving around and shit, just open your door." Jackson sighed sadly, continuing to bang on the door.

"I'm coming!" The girl finally yelled back, throwing the last pillow back onto her bed before unlocking her door and swinging it open, "What?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, okay? Look, I really don't want to fight with you, Mad. I just worry about you. McCall's drug dealer comes up to me in the hallway threatening me and asking about you, how the hell am I supposed to react?"

"Derek is not Scott's drug dealer, Jackson! Scott doesn't do drugs! Neither does Derek, for that matter!" Madigan exclaimed, defending both boys. Although she was still pissed at Derek, so she really didn't know why she was defending him.

"Then who the hell was that guy? He looked entirely too old to be in school and he's fucking creepy." Jackson questioned, wishing that his sister could just stick to being friends with Danny and Lydia.

"He's…he's Scott's…mentor." Madigan finally decided on. It was true, in a way.

"Mentor?" Jackson repeated, not quite believing his younger sister.

"Yes. He used to go to Beacon Hills High when he was in school and he was on the lacrosse team, so he's been helping Scott out…that's how he got so good, he just got extra practice." Madigan lied, but she could see on her brother's face that he was starting to buy it.

"I guess that does make sense…the guy just gives me the wrong vibe, Mad. I don't like the fact that he's hanging around you."

"I know, but its okay…Scott and Stiles wouldn't let anything happen to me." Madigan promised, knowing as she said it that it was the truth; her two best friends are so damn protective of her.

Jackson scoffed and shook his head, "Yeah, like I'm really going to trust my sister's safety with those two tools."

"Look, I don't want to fight either, but would you please lay off my friends? I mean, you don't see me going around shit talking Greenburg." Madigan said, even though Jackson has heard and Stiles make fun of the boy on multiple occasions.

"Yeah you do!" Jackson exclaimed, a small smile on his face.

"Okay, but still that's different; no one likes Greenburg." Madigan pointed out.

"True." Jackson agreed, nodding slightly. "He's so fucking weird."

"Isn't he?" Madigan agreed enthusiastically. The two siblings shared a laugh before going downstairs to eat something only to find a voicemail on the landline from their parents, saying they'd be gone longer than they thought.

"Figures." Jackson scoffed. Madigan didn't say anything, but she felt the same way.

"Oh, hey! Do you think you can maybe give me a ride to Allison's tonight? Or to the video store beforehand?" Madigan asked, suddenly remembering her movie night with Allison.

"Yeah, sure. I think Lydia wants to rent some movies tonight too." Jackson sighed.

"Gee, don't sound so excited." Madigan joked sarcastically.

"Whatever. What time do you need to leave?"

"Not sure yet, I'll just go whenever you guys want to." Madigan said. Jackson agreed before going up to his room.

Jackson did feel bad about constantly bugging his sister about her friends, but he didn't like them…hated was a better word, actually. And it wasn't necessarily that they were bad guys, but the minute Stiles met Madigan in Kindergarten then Scott joined their little group three years later, Madigan spent less and less time with Jackson. Jackson was four when they adopted three year old Madigan and the two orphans immediately bonded and formed a close relationship. In daycare they avoided the other kids, especially little Greenburg, and stuck to themselves. When their 'parents' hired different nannies they two kids would team up and do anything to scare them off. It was always the two of them, and sure Jackson made other friends too, but his best friend was Danny, and Madigan loved that kid too. The three of them could all hang out together and it'd be okay, but Stiles was such a hyper kid and it'd bugged Jackson, so he'd never hang out with Madigan and her two closest friends. Maybe it was stupid, but he really didn't care…he felt replaced by them. Like he was slowly losing his sister to them. That's why he starting going out with Lydia; she was the perfect distraction. Plus, when he found out that Stiles was crushing on her in Junior High, he knew he had to go after her. Now Stiles would know what it's like to lose someone you love to someone else. So he was an asshole. He bullied Scott and Stiles, made them hate him, and hoped that maybe his sister would stop hanging out with him. It was stupid, and he knew it was, but he didn't know his birth parents, he felt like he didn't even know himself; but Madigan was always there. When no one else was it was always his little sister. And he'd be dammed before he let anything bad happen to her.

XxX

Madigan had just got done packing her overnight duffle bag and texting Allison when Jackson called up the stairs at her. Madigan was slightly surprised to see Lydia waiting in her black slug-bug, usually the girl just demanded that Jackson drive everywhere since he had a Porsche. "Hey, Mad!" Lydia exclaimed enthusiastically when the siblings crawled into the small bug.

"Hey, Lyd!" Madigan exclaimed, just as enthusiastic as the other girl.

"So I hear you and Allison are having a movie night?" Lydia asked, making small talk as she backed out of the long driveway and towards the Video Store.

"Yep! Maybe one of these days I can get you away from Jackson long enough and the three of us could have a girls night." Madigan joked.

"I don't know if I can ever get away from him." Lydia said flirtatiously. Jackson smirked slightly and Madigan frowned in disgust.

"Okay, definitely did not need to hear that." Lydia laughed at Madigan's expression as the trio pulled into the Video Store.

"I'll wait here; just make sure you get the Notebook." Lydia told Jackson, flipping her sun visor down to look at herself in the small mirror.

"Lydia, I am not getting the Notebook again." Jackson argued.

"Madigan, make sure your brother gets the Notebook, please."

"Gotcha." Madigan nodded as the siblings got out and made their way into the video store.

"I can't believe she's making me watch the Notebook again. Where do I even find the Notebook?"

"Beats me, I hate that movie. I'm going straight to the horror…hope Allison doesn't mind." Madigan laughed.

"Hello? Does anyone actually work here? Where the hell can I find the Notebook?" Jackson called out. Madigan laughed quietly at her brother as she walked past multiple movie shelves but not finding anything. It wasn't until she came along one of the last isles that she finally got a reaction. At first she didn't know what the loud screeching was, but soon she realized it was actually herself. Jackson quickly ran to his sister's side and gasped at the sight they were staring at. The Video Store clerk was laying dead on the ground; his blood everywhere. The several lights above him were broken and the latter had his blood all over it. "Madigan, we have to go! Come on, we have to go!" Jackson yelled, grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her towards him to run. The two siblings skidded to a quick stop when they saw red eyes staring back at them.

_The Alpha, _Madigan thought in fear. "Oh God," She whispered, "Jackson…"

"What the fuck is that?" Jackson whispered right as the thing charged at them. Madigan let out a startled yelp as Jackson suddenly shoved her out of the way and took the brunt of the force; flying back into a row of video shelves. The shelves all fell on Jackson, but he managed to crawl out far enough as to not hurt his head. "Madigan, go!" He yelled to his sister, who hadn't moved from her spot on the ground.

The younger teen quickly scrambled up and sprinted towards the doors to leave. The Alpha was much quicker though, and with the swipe of his arm he sent her whole body flying back before landing roughly on the ground. A pained cry escaped the girl's lips and Jackson tried even harder to pull himself out from under the shelves. Before Madigan could even try to get up the Alpha was above her and pinning her down. She could feel his claws digging into her skin and she fought to not cry out. He leaned in closer to her face and she quickly turned her head, trying to get as far away as possible from it. "Madigan," It snarled out. The girls as widened as it said her name, before detaching itself from her and jumping through the glass doors, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Madigan stayed lying on the ground and staring in shock at the window the Alpha just jumped out of.

XxX

Derek Hale watched with Scott as an EMT shined a light in Madigan's eyes from the roof. They tried to get Jackson checked for a concussion, but he'd been refusing for the past ten minutes. Lydia wasn't even in the store, so they weren't worried about her. Right now Madigan was the only one the EMT's were concerned about, especially since the girl hadn't uttered a word since they'd arrived. "Was it the Alpha?" the younger beta asked Derek as he stared down at his traumatized best friend.

"Yes," Derek asked bitterly, "He's killing people, Scott. I need to find out who he is." Derek told him, right as Sheriff Stilinski pulled into the crime scene. Derek could see Stiles in the front and watched as he deliberately got out of the car, despite his dad's orders.

"Lydia?! Oh my God, Mads?!" Stiles exclaimed in horror upon seeing the two girls. He couldn't give two shits about Jackson, but Madigan was his best friend and Lydia was his not-so-soon-to-be girl friend.

"Stiles, I said wait in the car!" The Sheriff exclaimed angrily before turning back to Madigan, "Madigan. Madigan, sweetheart, can you hear me? It's Sheriff Stilinski, sweetie." The older man said gently, leaning down to be level with the teenager. Madigan slowly nodded her head at the man, but didn't meet his eyes. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. The EMT's checked you over and you've just got some scratches and a minor concussion, but nothing too bad, alright? Just go home and get some rest."

"No." Madigan suddenly said, making everyone look at her, "No I'm not going home. I don't want to go home." She argued, shaking her head violently.

"Madigan, sweetie, you need to rest." The Sheriff tried again.

"I'm not going home!" She nearly yelled, "I'm going to Allison's! Just to Allison's! We're supposed to have a girl's night, I have to go!" She exclaimed desperately, shrugging off the blanket that one of the EMT's draped over her shoulders.

"Madigan, just let me take you home!" Jackson exclaimed.

"No! You and Lydia go; I'm going to Allison's!" She exclaimed, not backing down.

"Fine." Jackson mumbled, not wanting to leave his sister but also not wanting to stand in the middle of a crime scene any longer. Jackson quickly got in the drive seat of Lydia's bug, since she wouldn't drive, and quickly pulled away.

"Alright, Madigan, I'm going to call the Argents and tell them what happened and then I'm going to take you there, okay?" The Sheriff told her, as if he were talking to a five year old who was lost in the mall.

"Okay." The teenager whispered. The Sheriff walked away a few feet to make the phone call and Stiles quickly ran next to his best friend before pulling her into a tight hug.

"What the hell happened in there?" Stiles whispered softly, but the two werewolves on the roof could hear perfectly.

"He's dead, Stiles…I saw him. T-the Alpha killed him a-and he- he said my name." Madigan stuttered out, shaking as she gripped onto Stiles t-shirt.

"The Alpha said your name?" Stiles gasped.

"H-how did he know my name, Sti?" She whispered, looking up into his golden brown eyes in fear.

"Okay, Madigan, are you ready to go?" The Sheriff asked, making the two abruptly stop the conversation. But what Derek heard was enough to make him want to kill. The Alpha knew her name. It knew his mates name.

XxX

"Oh my God, Madigan!" Allison exclaimed when the girl walked out of the cop car. Allison and her dad were waiting on the porch for the girl to arrive after hearing about what happened. The minute Allison had been out of ear shot Chris, Victoria, and Kate immediately started discussing the Alpha. This _had_ to be what it was. "Mad, are you alright?" Allison asked, embracing the shaking girl tightly in her arms.

"Madigan, sweetheart, come on inside. My wife's making some hot chocolate." Chris said, pushing Allison and Madigan inside before turning to talk to the Sheriff.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked again as the two walked into the living room where Victoria and Kate were talking, but immediately stopped upon seeing the girls.

"Y-yeah. Just shaken is all. Sorry I didn't get the movies…I would've asked the police if I could take some but I figured it'd be inappropriate." Madigan joked trying to lighten the mood, right as Chris Argent walked back in.

"Only you would survive a mountain lion attack and joke about renting a movie." Allison laughed.

"It's true," Madigan defended, "I even had the films picked out and ready to check out!" She continued, earning a laugh from the other Argents.

"Oh, Madigan, I want you to meet my Aunt Kate. Aunt Kate, this is Madigan." Allison introduced the two.

"Kate Argent." Kate greeted, shaking the girls hand with a strong grip, "Allison's told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Madigan Whittemore. And back atcha! She hasn't shut up about you since you've arrived." Madigan joked.

"Is that so? And Whittemore, you say? As in Jackson Whittemore? The lacrosse player?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, that's my brother."

"I saw him at a game. I never would have guessed you guys were related, though. You look nothing alike." Kate observed.

"Oh, we're both adopted." Madigan told her. The three adults raised their eyebrows in surprise; Allison had never mentioned to her family that Madigan had been adopted.

"Oh, really?" Kate asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"Yeah, but we're still as close as any other siblings; if not closer." Madigan told them, "I'm sorry, but do you guys have some ibuprofen by chance? My, uh, heads starting to hurt." Madigan admitted embarrassed.

"Of course, dear, I'll go get you some." Victoria said before standing and making her way towards the bathroom.

After Victoria came back with the pain killers she went a got the hot chocolate with the help of Chris and brought all the mugs into the living room where everyone was seated. The five of them sat in silence for several moments before Kate spoke up, "So, Madigan, if you don't mind me asking, what happened at the Video Store?"

"Kate!" Allison exclaimed, shooting her aunt a look.

"No, it's fine. Uh, Jackson and I were looking at movies and we saw the clerk…he was dead, and then we saw the mountain lion. He ran at us and knocked us around before jumping out the window." Madigan said, leaving out any parts that would give away it being the Alpha.

"That must have been pretty scary for you. Seeing a dead body." Kate told her.

"Y-yeah, but I'll be okay." Madigan said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So, Allison tells me your friends with Scott McCall. How do you like him?" Kate asked. To Allison it seemed as if her Aunt was trying to get dirty deets on the boy her niece was crushing on, but the others knew that she was trying to see if the girls knew about the werewolves.

"Scott's a good kid; he's practically like a brother to me. Him, Stiles Stilinski, and I all grew up together and have best friends since kindergarten. We know everything about each other, and I know that he's definitely fallen for Allison." Madigan said, grinning at Allison who was smiling ear-to-ear, "Before this year Scott's always kind of been a wallflower, you could say. Over the summer he practiced really hard for lacrosse, making first line was really important to him. Luckily all that practice paid off and he did get first line, which was great. I think this year has been kind of overwhelming for Scott, though. Getting first line definitely boosted his popularity and he's not used to all the attention. Plus, Allison's the first girl he's really liked, so that's new for him. Scott's a good kid, though. He's got a good head on his shoulders, and he'd never hurt Allison." Madigan said. Scott definitely owed her big for putting in the good word.

'Thank you' Allison mouthed to the teenager. "That's so cute!" Kate exclaimed, "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Madigan asked confused.

"Any boys you're interested in?" Kate pressed.

"Uh, no." Madigan lied, her cheeks burning bright red.

"Yes there totally is!" Kate exclaimed.

"What about that one guy? That older one? He was even at the school the other day, I think! Shoot, what was his name? Devin? Or Dakota?"

"Oh, uh, n-no! That's nothing!" Madigan exclaimed, not wanting them to know anything about Derek.

"Derek?" Kate asked, while Madigan was stuttering.

"Yeah! That was it!" Allison exclaimed happily, "Whatever happened to him?"

"Wait, Derek as in Derek Hale? You know Derek Hale?" Kate questioned, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

_Shit _Madigan thought, _play it dumb, play it dumb. _"Yeah, kinda. Nothing ever really happened with us, though. I-I mean we were friends, I guess. But he's older…and hotter, so I backed off." Madigan joked, earning a laugh from Kate.

"Aw, that stinks. He definitely had an interest in you, though. I could tell." Allison told the girl.

"Hey, I'm getting kinda tired…hectic night in all, so can we maybe go lay down?" Madigan quickly asked, wanting to get away from Kate as soon as possible.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Allison agreed, "Let's go."

"Night girls!" Kate called to them as they walked upstairs. The minute the two teens were out of sight Kate turned to her brother and his wife.

"Kate, don't even think about. She's just a teenager." Chris immediately said.

"She knows Derek Hale, Chris. She's hardly innocent." Kate argued.

"She probably doesn't even know what he is, Kate. She's Allison's friend for god's sake." Chris said angrily. Sometimes he just could not believe his sister… "I meant it, Kate. You leave her alone." Chris warned.

"Yeah, sure." Kate mumbled. Chris could see right through it, though. He knew his sister, and when she set her mind to something she would never back down. As long as Madigan knew Derek she wouldn't be save from Kate Argent.


	10. Feeling Her

Thank you for all the reviews! I feel like I've been kinda slow with the whole Madigan/Derek mate relationship, so I'm going to kinda speed that up and Derek might end up being a little AU, so just a warning!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

The next day Allison and Madigan were up bright and early to get ready for school. Allison had seen that Madigan packed her U-Curl and asked if she could curl her hair for her. Usually Allison just let her hair fall in loose curls, but today she wanted tighter curls. "Wow, Allison. Getting all dolled up for your birthday, huh?" Kate joked as she walked into Allison's room to find her niece sitting in front of her vanity with Madigan standing behind her doing her hair carefully.

"Birthday? Today's your birthday?" Madigan questioned, shocked that Allison hadn't mentioned it before.

"Uh, yeah. Can you not tell anyone? Please?" Allison begged, her face already turning red from embarrassment.

"Uh, why the hell not?! Everyone should know! Birthdays are the best! It's like the one day you can boss everyone around and it's totally okay. Unless you're Lydia Martin, of course, because for her that's just an average day." Madigan exclaimed urgently. Kate laughed, amused at the girls enthusiasm.

"Allison here is shy about her birthday." Kate explained.

"And why is that?" Madigan demanded, unclipping the top layer of Allison's hair so she could curl it.

"Because I'm seventeen…." Allison finally said, trailing off awkwardly.

"You're seventeen?!" Madigan exclaimed, making Allison frown, "That's awesome! Dude, you can totally get into R rated movies at AMC! And you have all kinds of crazy driving perks now! You should be jumping for joy, Allison!" Madigan exclaimed. She was only fifteen, being one of the younger ones in her grade.

"It's so embarrassing, though. It's like people automatically assume I got held back because I'm stupid, or I had a baby." Allison explained in a frustrated voice. Clearly she had issues with her peers on her birthday before.

"Don't worry about what anyone says. Besides that's definitely not the first thing I thought. I just assume it's because you move around a lot." Madigan told her.

"You're actually the first person to be cool about it and guess it right." Allison told her, as Madigan curled the last piece.

"Yeah, well I'm a pretty awesome person." Madigan joked, "And there ya go, birthday girl! All done!" Madigan exclaimed happily as Allison smiled widely at her freshly curled hair.

"Oh my God, Mad, it looks amazing! Thank you so much!" Allison exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Just think of it as a birthday present." Madigan smiled.

"Speaking of birthday presents," Kate interrupted, speaking up for the first time in several moments, "I've got something for you." She continued, pulling out a silver medallion with a large wolf snarling on the front of it.

"Oh my God, Kate…It's beautiful. Thank you so much! Will you help me put it on?" She asked, turning and carefully holding her hair up.

"It's a family heirloom." Kate explained.

"Heirloom? What does a wolf have to do with our family?" Allison questioned. Madigan tried to avoid looking over at the two, afraid that Kate would catch her and suspect something else, so she busied herself by texting Lydia and alerting her of Allison's birthday. Even though the girl was embarrassed by it she deserved to have it celebrated, plus Lydia would kill her if she ever found out that Madigan knew about Allison's birthday and didn't tell her.

"You know Argent means silver in French. You should look up your family's history, Allison. You'd be surprised with how much you find." Kate told her, smirking as she looked over at Madigan and caught her staring before turning and leaving the room.

"Your Aunt seems really cool. I can see why you were so excited." Madigan said, trying to get on Kate's good side in case she was standing outside the door listening in. And it really wouldn't surprise Madigan if she were.

"Thanks! We're really close. Sometimes it's hard to see her a lot since we move so much, but she'll be staying with us here for a few weeks so I'm really excited." Allison gushed, "Anyway, are you ready to go eat some breakfast then head to school?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Madigan agreed, grabbing her duffle she had packed and her book bag before following Allison.

Chris was the only one in the kitchen when the two girls walked in, "Where's mom and Kate?" Allison questioned.

"They went out for some breakfast and were going to go shopping or something girly." Chris said, smiling at the two girls as he filled a mug of coffee. "You girls want some coffee?"

"Yuck." Allison said, scrunching up her nose and shaking her head, making Madigan laugh.

"No thank you, but could I maybe have some more ibuprofen? My head still hurts." Madigan asked, her cheeks heating up.

"Of course." Chris quickly agreed, grabbing the bottle that was already on the counter from the night before, "Go ahead and just take the rest of the bottle with you to school. It's nearly empty anyway and you could certainly use it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take it," Madigan tried to object.

"Honestly, Madigan, it's no problem." Chris insisted, "Do you even want to go to school today? I'll call your parents and talk to them if you'd like."

"No, I'm sure. Being home alone is the last thing I want to be right now. I'd feel more comfortable at school with friends." Madigan quickly said, not wanting to be alone right now.

"Are you sure, Mad? I mean you did get a concussion." Allison said, remembering just how badly her friend had been injured.

"I'm sure. And if I feel bad today I'll go to the nurse and get a pass home." Madigan promised.

"Okay, only if you're sure. Well, we should get going. Bye dad!"

"Bye, Mr. Argent! Thanks again for everything!"

"Anytime, Madigan. Bye girls!" Chris Argent called after them. The minute the front door closed Kate Argent walked out from behind the basement door. "See? She didn't say anything about the Alpha or Derek Hale." Chris told his sister, trying to get her to leave the girl alone. Kate didn't say anything back to her brother; she just smirked at the front door that Madigan just walked out of.

XxX

Instead of following Allison to her locker, Madigan just went straight to her own. To her surprise, Jackson was standing in front of her locker with his head down, "Jacks?" Madigan asked quietly. Jackson immediately snapped his head up and locked eyes with his sister. She could see the sadness, pain, and fear in her brothers eyes, and it made her heart break.

"Madigan." He breathed out, before stepping forward and wrapping his arms tightly around his sister. Nearly every student in the hallway stopped what they were doing to stare at the siblings. Everyone had heard about what happened at the video store, and knew that the siblings were attacked. "I'm so sorry." He apologized. The minute Jackson had arrived home after the attack guilt and regret immediately clouded his feelings. Lydia's mother wanted her home, so Jackson just went back to his own house. He knew Madigan would be safe and okay at Allison's, but after what happened he just really wanted his sister at home with him.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything." Madigan told him, stepping back to stare at her brother.

"You got hurt. I _let_ you get hurt and then I just went home and left you alone at the crime scene." Jackson argued, disgusted with himself.

"Jackson, I told you I was going to Allison's. I wanted to go to Allison's, and I didn't know if you'd go to Lydia's or not and I didn't want to be alone. But I'm fine. I'm completely fine." Madigan said, trying to assure her brother.

"You're not fine, Mads. You have gauze wrapped around your wrists and you got a concussion."

"Yeah, and movie shelves fell on you! Besides, you really think a mountain lion can take me out? It takes a lot more to take down Madigan Whittemore." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. A huge smile spread across her face when she saw Jackson trying to fight a smile.

"That thing was definitely not a mountain lion, Mads. I don't know what the fuck it was, but it wasn't normal." Jackson said. Madigan's heart stopped for a moment but she quickly composed herself.

"Well, I don't really give a shit what it was, as long as we're okay. And Lydia's okay too, right?" Madigan check.

Jackson scoffed, "She skipped today. Apparently too traumatized. She was sitting in her stupid bug that whole damn time and she's the traumatized one."

"Hey, everyone handles things differently." Madigan said, defending her friend.

"I guess. And anyway, shouldn't you be at home? You have a concussion, Mads." Jackson scolded as the two made their ways toward Chemistry. The halls were practically empty and the bell would ring any minute, but they really didn't care if they were late.

"It was a minor concussion! Practically nothing!" Madigan argued, hating that her brother was so worried about her.

"Fine. But if it gets to bothering you anytime today just tell me and I'll go home with you, alright?" Jackson told her as the bell rang and the two approached the door to Mr. Harris' classroom.

"Okay." Madigan nodded. Jackson kissed the top of her head carefully before stepping back and opening the door to Chemistry, letting his sister walk in first. The whole class all stared at the siblings and Stiles looked extremely worried. He hadn't even spoken to Madigan since the crime scene and she was slightly hysterical when he did talk to her. "Sorry we're late." Madigan apologized quietly to Mr. Harris.

"Don't be. If you two need to leave for any reason at all today, you let me know, okay?" Mr. Harris told them kindly, shocking Madigan.

"Thanks, sir." She said quietly as Jackson gave him a small nod before the two moved to their separate seats. Madigan tried in vain to ignore all the stares that were coming her way, but it was easier said than done.

Madigan couldn't contain the sigh of relief she let out when the bell to end school finally rang. The day was entirely too long and full of constant stares and whispers. Unfortunately, Jackson had left school early so Madigan had to hitch a ride with Stiles, who was going to Lydia's house.

"Honestly, Sti, I'm fine. Jackson's probably at home since he left early, and I just want to take a nap." Madigan lied to her friend as he reluctantly pulled up her long drive way.

"Are you sure? I don't think you should be alone right now, Mad. I mean, you haven't even talked about what happened. Are you even okay?" He questioned his friend.

"Of course I'm okay." Madigan insisted.

"It doesn't take a werewolf to catch that lie, Mads." Stiles pointed out, making Madigan roll her eyes softly.

"I'll tell you what, go talk Lydia and text me when you're done. If I'm up to it I'll come over and we can even talk about what happened at the video store if you want to." Madigan offered as she reached into the back to pull out her book bag.

"Promise?" Stiles questioned.

"Promise." She nodded.

"Pinky promise?" Stiles asked, holding out his pinky.

"Stiles." She groaned.

"Pinky promise!" He yelled, shoving his pinky into her face.

"Fine! Fine, I pinky promise." She sighed as she latched her pinky with his before rolling her eyes jokingly and jumping out of his Jeep.

XxX

Derek had spent the entire day walking around outside of Beacon Hills High listening in on Madigan. As much as he'd like to convince himself that he doesn't care about the girl, he can't deny that he really does. She's his mate, after all. Derek doesn't know why he chose her as his mate; but the minute he saw her he knew there was something special about her.

The entire time he was dating Kate Argent he had tried in vain to mate with her; make his wolf fall in love with her just as much as he was, but it never worked. Now here's this sixteen year old girl who Derek barely even knows, and just like that she's the one. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her, and he was okay with it, until his wolf agreed.

He'd end up getting her hurt, he just knew he would. Hell, what had happened the night before was proof enough for him that he was no good for her. Sure, he couldn't control what the Alpha did, but now it knows she's Derek's mate too. Now the Alpha would have something on Derek, it'd have _her_. Madigan; _his_ Madigan.

_You're just here to question Jackson about what he saw._ Derek kept trying to convince himself. And maybe that part was true, but his concern for Madigan was what really made him get in his car and drive down to the school to listen in on her. He could literally _feel_ her. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of her as students continued to stare and whisper about what had happened. He could feel the gratitude, yet annoyance, at all the teachers who felt the need to offer her comfort in the middle of class. He could feel everything she was feeling, and quite frankly it was giving him a headache.

But then he could feel Jackson, who was even more anxious and scared than his younger sister was. Then again, she actually knew all about what had attacked, while he had no clue. Derek finally got his way in when he heard Jackson walk into the empty locker room.

Derek quickly made his way inside the school and into the locker room where Jackson was lifting weights and listening to music from his iPod. Derek walked over to the boy's iPod and lifted it out of the dock before setting it on the bench and slowly walking towards where Jackson was. "Hey, what the hell?! I'm still in here; turn my damn music back on!" Jackson shouted angrily.

"Hello Jackson." Derek greeted as he leaned casually against the locker. Jackson quickly put the weight back into place and scrambled up to his feet when he saw who was in the locker room with him.

"W-what the fuck do you want?" Jackson demanded, trying to sound tough but failing miserably.

"What did you see last night?" Derek questioned, ignoring Jackson's previous demand.

"N-nothing. I didn't see anything." Jackson lied, taking a step back as Derek took a step forward.

"Hm, no, I don't believe that." Derek said matter-of-factly.

"Well it's the truth," Jackson insisted, "And why are you even here anyway? You know I could have your ass put in jail for harassing me and my sister."

"Now, when have I ever harassed your sister? She's not the snake here, Jackson, that's just you." Derek said smugly, "Now I'll ask you again; what. Did. You. See?" Derek demanded slowly, as he walked closer and closer to Jackson, until he had the boy cowered against the wall.

"Fur." Jackson suddenly said, "B-black fur. It, uh, it was huge. It was like some sick mountain lion or something." The boy stuttered out fearfully.

Derek smirked as he continued to interrogate the teenager and get answers out of him. It wasn't until he was completely satisfied that he finally left and went back to his house. Later tonight he'd go and see Madigan; just to see what she saw.

Once he pulled his car around to the back of his house and went inside he immediately started working out. He'd been doubling his personal training for the past week so he can be more prepared in case he ever has to take on the Alpha; which he knows he eventually will. He was so focused in on his training and his thoughts that he didn't even hear the soft footsteps that came up his porch steps; but he did hear the spike in someone's heartbeat, making him look up and into the eyes of none other than Madigan Whittemore. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I figured you'd come by later to interrogate me about what happened at the video store, so I thought I'd make it easier for you." She told him, trying hard not to let her eyes travel down to his impressive abs.

Derek couldn't fight the smirk that came to his lips as he heard the girl's words, "And what makes you think I'd even want to interrogate you?"

"Please, you act like I don't know you at all." She scoffed as Derek stood up.

"Because you don't."

"Okay, let's not start that whole 'dark and mysterious' thing again. I thought we were passed that by now." Madigan said jokingly, satisfied when she saw Derek's upper lip twitch into a small smile.

Derek opened his mouth to retort back with something else when several heartbeats caught his attention. _Hunters_, he thought bitterly.

"Derek? What's wrong?" Madigan questioned, noticing his sudden change in character.

"Hide." Derek said shortly, grabbing her by the upper arms and racing upstairs with her.

"What? Derek what the hell?" She demanded.

"Hunters are here, okay? Do not move from this spot until I tell you to, got it?" Derek demanded, right as he heard the front door open. _Shit._


	11. Mountain Lion

I feel like last chapter was kinda short, so sorry about that! I just thought it was a good place to end where I was, but then by doing that I turned this episode into a three parter…so this chapter will be a little on the shorter side too, but don't worry because Night School is coming up and I am so so so so SO excited! There's a lot of mushy feels in this chapter too, so be ready for that!(:

In other news, I had an ovarian cyst that burst yesterday! Yay for stomach pains for the next week! Honestly though, I can hardly walk. And oh my God guys you don't even want to know how bad it hurts when I try to take a shit…anyway…

So, I have a really important question for you guys! Is it completely and totally cliché that Madigan is Derek's mate? Should I like put an end to that or maybe do where I go back and change the mate parts and just have way later in the story where he decides to mate with her or something? Because reading back on everything I feel like its cliché and weird. But I just don't really know. So, just in case, in this chapter I'm going to ignore the whole mate thing. But give me some insight on that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

**XxX**

"_No one home?" Madigan heard a man's voice ask from downstairs._

"_Oh, he's home." A familiar voice said…it was Allison's aunt, Kate Argent. _

"_Maybe he's burying a bone in the backyard!" The same man's voice yelled, laughing a little at his own joke._

"_Really? Dog jokes? If you want to provoke a werewolf you have to say something like; 'too bad your sister bit it before she had her first liter!'" Kate yelled. It was silent for a moment and Madigan looked up at Derek from her spot on the ground, "Derek, please don't do anything stupid." The teenage girl pleaded. _

"_Too bad you couldn't hear her howl like a bitch when we cut her in half!"Kate yelled a second later, and just like that Derek was sprinting down the stairs and knocked the two male hunters to the ground; knocking them unconscious immediately. _

_It was completely silent for a minute and Madigan peeked around the banister and saw Derek on the floor, withering in pain, with Kate Argent standing above him, electrocuting him. "Wow, this one grew up in all the right places…" Kate taunted, turning the voltage setting up a high notch, "I don't know whether or not to kill it or lick it." _

"_Saw bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. Must have been that mountain lion, huh?" Kate smirked as Derek's eyes flashed blue._

"_You're hunters killed her." Derek snarled._

"_Oh no, sweetie. Not that I wouldn't have loved to, and I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. But we didn't kill your sister, Derek. That was all the Alpha. You know, we really should just work together here. You tell us who the Alpha, and my hunters and I will kill it. There; problem solved!" Kate exclaimed, clapping her hands mockingly._

"_You're lying. You killed her." Derek said, even though he didn't hear a single spike in her heartbeat._

"_No sweetie, we really didn't. Go ahead, listen to my heart beat; we. Did. Not. Kill. You're. Sister. Hear that? Steady heartbeat. You know I'm telling the truth, Derek. So tell us where the Alpha is…unless, you don't know either do you? Well, you just became totally useless." Kate snapped, "Say hi to your sister for me, Derek." Kate said before gunshots rang through the house. _

_Derek sprinted out the front door and around to the backyard, trying to find some way to get Madigan's attention; who was still in the upstairs hall._

_Madigan knew that she couldn't sit here all day, and when she peeked around the banister again she saw that Derek had run out the front door. As quietly as she could Madigan slowly stood up to go to a back bedroom and crawl out the window. Unfortunately for her, the charm bracelet she's had ever since she was still an orphan got caught on a loose piece of wood and fell to the ground with a 'clank'. Madigan didn't even waste time grabbing the bracelet, and instead sprinted straight into one of the bedrooms and carefully crawled out onto the roof. She could hear footsteps running up the stairs and knew they were Kate's. "Madigan!" Derek's voice exclaimed, making her look down to see him staring up at her with his arms extended, "Madigan you have to jump now! I'll catch you; come on!" Madigan bitterly cursed her fear of heights before turning around to see Kate bounding up the stairs and stopping to pick up her bracelet. With a final deep breath Madigan jumped off the roof, clenching her eyes shut tightly, and landing surprisingly softly in Derek's waiting arms._

"Madigan? Madigan!" Jackson's voice exclaimed, breaking Madigan out of her thoughts. The girl looked around the room quickly before settling her eyes back on her concerned brother, "Where were just now?"

"Nowhere, sorry." Madigan apologized. The two had the house to themselves for the night since their parents were at the parent/teacher conferences. Neither teen had bad grades or anything, but their parents _insisted_ on going. Ever since she got home her mind had been wondering back to her encounter back at Derek's house. He walked her back to the edge of the woods by her house in complete silence, ignoring the girl whenever she would question whether or not Derek knew Kate personally.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Jackson asked, making Madigan look up in shock. The two were as close as could be and always told each other everything, but the tone of Jackson's voice is what caught her off guard. Jackson wasn't big on 'mushy moments', but from the sound of his voice Madigan thinks they're about to have one.

"Of course, Jacks. What's going on?" Madigan asked him, slightly worried that he was catching on to the werewolf stuff.

"Things are changing, Mads. And I don't know if it's for better or worse, but…I-I'm scared…" Jackson admitted, looking at the wall in front of him instead of at his sister.

"Jackson, everything's going to be okay. What are you scared of?"

"I just…I feel like I'm going to lose you. And I don't mean to those two dumbass- your friends." Jackson corrected himself, "I just…" He paused, trying to find the right words to say. He hated showing fear. He hated _having_ fear. But if there was one person he could talk to about it and know that it'd all be okay, it was his sister, "I don't know what attacked us at the video store,"

"What do you mean? It was a mountain lion…" Madigan trailed off nervously.

"No, Mads, it wasn't. And you don't believe it was either, I can see it in your eyes. But…whatever that _thing_ was it- it could have killed you, Madigan. It nearly did…and I just laid there." Jackson said angrily. He was angry at himself. _Disappointed_ at himself.

"Jackson you were trapped! There is nothing you could have done, okay? But I'm fine. I'm fine, you're fine, Lydia's…well, Lydia's being Lydia, but she'll be fine." Madigan said, smiling when she heard a soft chuckle come from Jackson.

"So I was right then, huh?" Jackson said.

"What do you mean?"

"About that thing not being a mountain lion."

"Jacks," Madigan started to say, but was cut off.

"No, it's okay. I don't know if you know what it was or if McCall is somehow weirdly involved, but I can tell you don't want to talk about it. And I'm okay with that, but…just don't shut me out, Mads. Everyone in my life is just…_fake_, you know? I mean, David and Elaine act like they're our parents, but they're really not. My parents are somewhere doing god knows what…if they're even alive. Then there's Lydia…and I'm not a total idiot, I know how smart the girl is. And yeah, maybe I can be a total ass to her, but I don't get why she acts so incredibly different around everyone else than when she's with me. But then there's you…you've always just been you, Mads. I can't lose you." Jackson said, looking over at his sister for the first time. Madigan immediately felt tears pool in her eyes when she saw that her brother was fighting back tears of his own.

"You're not going to lose me, Jackson. I promise, okay? I'm right here. I'm always going to be right here." Madigan said, clenching her eyes shut as her brother pulled her in for a hug. God, it was times like this she really wished Beacon Hills was still just a normal town.

"Hey kids! We're home!" Elaine Whittemore's voice filled the house. Both teens immediately whipped their eyes and relaxed against the couch, pulling out their phones to look preoccupied. "It's a good thing you kids didn't tag along tonight; there was another mountain lion attack."

This instantly got both teens' attention; especially Madigan's, "What!? At the school?" She exclaimed at the same time Jackson asked, "Are you sure it was a mountain lion?"

"Positive. Chris Argent was luckily there and shot and killed it. Hopefully that was the only one and these attacks on you poor kids can finally stop." Elaine said, smiling sadly at the two.

"Was anyone hurt?" Madigan asked. If Mr. Argent really did shoot the thing and everyone saw it was a mountain lion then everyone will end up assuming the attacks will be over.

"Nothing too serious, I don't believe. With all the chaos someone accidently backed their car up into Sheriff Stilinski and knocked him to the ground. Oh! And that sweet Argent girl nearly got hit too, but your friend Scott pulled her out of the way." Mrs. Whittemore told her, grinning when she brought up Allison.

"What?! Papa Stilinski is hurt?! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Madigan practically screamed before jumping from the couch and racing out of the house.

XxX

"I am fine, dammit! Now get me out of this stupid chair and let me go home!" That was the first thing Madigan heard when she sprinted into the Sheriff's hospital room about ten minutes later. Lucky for her, Jackson followed her out of the house and gave her a ride to the hospital. Despite how much he hated her idiotic friends, he knew she cared deeply for them, and the Sheriff. It wasn't hard for Jackson to realize that she looked up to the Sheriff as a father figure and McCall's mom as a mother figure, since theirs were never around much. He was happy for her that she had them.

"Papa Sheriff! Please don't die! You're so young!" Madigan cried dramatically as she stormed into the room. Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend but the Sheriff let out a small laugh. Madigan never failed to amuse him…

"He's not going to die, Mads. No thanks to Scott." Stiles grumbled angrily.

"Now what in the hell was Scott McCall supposed to do?" The Sheriff demanded. Stiles had been bickering about his dad's health and it being Scott's fault for the past hour and it was driving the Sheriff absolutely insane.

"W-what? Why would you ask about Scott? Why would you think he was involved?" Stiles asked quickly and nervously. Madigan just about face palmed right there.

"Because you just said it was his fault…literally." His dad responded, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"I-I only said that because…Scott wants to be Batman. Yep, he wants to be Batman, but I told him! I told him, 'Scott! You should just be Robin! It's safer!' but oooooh no, he just had to be Batman. Clearly, he is failing his duties, though." Stiles said. This time Madigan really did face palm.

XxX

After the Sheriff's x-rays finally came back and the verdict was simply a bruised tailbone, he was sent home with an overbearing Stiles. Jackson had left after he dropped Madigan off, so she rode in the back of Stiles jeep back to the Stilinski household. Unfortunately for the Sheriff, he was taken to the hospital by ambulance and one of his deputies had to take his cruiser back to his house, so he was stuck riding with his son; and fearing for his life. "Getting hit by a car I can handle; riding in a car with you? Never again." He grumbled as he got out of the jeep, slapping away Stiles worrying hands and walking into the house.

"Your dad is okay, Stiles." Madigan said an hour later when the Sheriff had gone to bed and the two were sitting in Stiles bedroom.

"I know." Stiles said softly. He couldn't help but to worry over his dad, though. Anything could happen. He tired to prevent his health from getting bad by making his dad eat healthier, but he can't prevent things like car accidents; which scares the shit out of him. If he loses his dad; he'll have no one. Sure, he knows he'll have Scott and Madigan, and Melissa McCall wouldn't even hesitate before taking Stiles in, but it wouldn't be the same. His dad was the last living relative he had left. He had already lost his mom, and when that happened Stiles lost a piece of himself too. If he loses his dad, he'll lose all of himself; he just knows he will. What scares him the most, though, is that it will be his new lifestyle that will kill his dad. His new life with the wolves; and if that kills his dad, it will be all his fault. Just like he secretly felt his moms death was.

"So stop worrying." Madigan said lightly, wishing that her words were actually that easy.

"I can't just stop worrying, Madigan! This is my dad we're talking about! If I lost him; I have nothing. And don't say I have you and Scott, because I know that, I really do. But it's not the same, you know that. And you know what? I'm pissed. I'm so incredibly, fucking _pissed_. Because I should be one hundred percent concerned for my father; but honestly? I'm more pissed as hell at Scott than I am worried about my dad. And that just makes me even more pissed!" Stiles exclaimed. He could feel his anxiety getting high, but he really needed to get all of this off his chest, "I'm the worst son ever."

"Stiles Stilinski you take that back right now! You are in no way shape or form the worst son ever, you got that? God Stiles, do you even _know_ how much your dad loves you? How proud of you he is? You do so much for him and you are always, always looking out for him, Stiles. Don't say that you're a bad son, because that is so far from the truth." Madigan said forcefully, holding Stiles face in her hands; making his cheeks squish together a little.

"I'm still pissed at Scott." Stiles mumbled stubbornly.

"I get that, I really do. But it's not Scott's fault your dad got hit." Madigan said, trying to defend her other friend but also not upset Stiles.

"He's a werewolf, Madigan! What good are his abilities if he doesn't use them on people other than Allison!?"

"Okay…but he saved Allison, Sti. And yeah, it sucks super hardcore that your dad got hurt; but Scott can't be in two places at once. He was by Allison and saw she was in danger and saved her before he could get to your dad." Madigan said, still trying to reason with him.

"I'm still pissed at him. And I'm not talking to him tomorrow. Nope. Not gonna happen." Stiles said stubbornly.

"Okay, Stiles. Whatever you say." Madigan laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't even go an hour without talking to Scott! You really think you can give him the silent treatment for an entire day?"

"Yeah. I do. In fact, I bet you twenty bucks I won't talk to Scott all day."

"You are so on." Madigan agreed. Stiles quickly spit on his palm and held his hand out to Madigan to shake, who looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, shaking her head.

"A lot of things." Yep. This was her best friend.

XxX

**So, don't forget to give me your thoughts on the whole Derek/Madigan mate situation! I didn't say anything about it in this chapter, just in case I decide not to for good. But I still really would like all of your opinions! And keep the reviews coming, guys! You don't know how much they all really do mean to me! And when I get reviews it just makes me want to update that much faster! So keep 'em coming!(:**


	12. Being Yoda

Thanks everyone so much for the reviews! I for real love every one of you! And judging by everyone's feedback on the mate thing, I've decided I'm definitely going to keep it! I just think I'm not going to make it super over played, if that makes sense? Like I'm not going to let Derek get super AU just because Madigan's his mate. Yeah, that makes sense, right?

So this episode isn't broken up into two chapters like I usually do, because when I tried breaking it up it just came out to be two extremely short chapters; so I just made it one. But that's okay, because that means the next episode is Night School! And I am so incredibly excited, holy shit!

R.I.P. Cory Monteith. You've changed the lives of Gleeks everywhere and you will be forever loved and forever missed. I literally spent twenty minutes crying in the candy isle of Walgreens with my cousin when we read the news on Perez Hilton. Cory is truly an inspiration and I'm praying for his family and for his girlfriend Lea Michele. It's truly heartbreaking and they don't deserve this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

Madigan really, really hated it when her friends fought. No, scratched that; she _loathed_ it. Because every time Scott and Stiles fought it meant she was like a tug-of-war rope between them. Stiles was constantly trying to pull her onto his side, while Scott was trying to get her onto his side. So when Scott called her asking if she'd come grocery shopping with him, she knew he was only asking so he could get info about Stiles. But then he told her he'd buy her _Chipotle_ if she went with him; and she just couldn't say no.

Derek was walking around the grocery store nonchalantly, making sure to stay far enough away from Scott so he wouldn't sense him, but close enough so that he could hear what they were saying.

He knew he had to help the other beta control his shifting. Train him so he can fight the Alpha. This was just the first test Derek had planned. If Scott thought for a second that this life was going to be easy for him, he had another thing coming.

"Oooh! Let's make chocolate chip cookies! No wait; that's too mainstream, and we're hipsters." Derek heard Madigan say seriously.

"We're hipsters? How the hell are we hipsters?" Scott asked as he pushed the cart down the aisle. Somehow, and Derek really did _not_ want to know how, Madigan had managed to fit herself into the front child seat.

"I'm sitting in a cart and you're a werewolf." Madigan pointed out, "Now I don't know the exact definition, but I'd say we definitely deserve to be labeled as hipsters. Now all we have to do is make funky signs with our hands and wear galaxy leggings and we'll be set to go!"

"Whatever you say, Mad. I don't think anyone wants to see me in leggings though" Scott laughed, shaking his head at his friend as he walked over to the top shelve and grabbed some flour off of it. "So, uh, have you talked to Stiles lately?" Scott asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yup." Madigan said, popping the 'p.

"Oh. That's nice. How's he doing?"

"He's fine." Madigan answered vaguely.

"Okay...how's his dad?" Scott asked. Madigan looked up to see guilt and sadness in the teen wolf's eyes.

"He's fine, Scott. Just a bruised tailbone…he'll be okay. So will you and Stiles."

"He hates me now, Madigan." Scott sighed sadly as he grabbed the last thing on the list and pushed the cart towards the checkout line.

"He so does not hate you, Scott. Don't be so hard on yourself. You know how Stiles is about his dad; he worries about him twenty four/seven. You can't be responsible for everyone, Scott. You're sixteen; you shouldn't have to worry about all this stuff." Madigan said as Scott lifted her out of the cart and the two started putting things on the counter.

"I shouldn't, but I do." Scott said softly. Derek noticed the two teens stopped their conversation once the checkout lady starting ringing up their items. He quickly left the store and went out in the parking garage, going over to a car and crouching down beside it, waiting for Scott to come out. He really wish he didn't have to do this with Madigan there, but maybe it would prove to her that this life is dangerous…she shouldn't be involved.

"You know I could definitely get used to this whole super strength thing." Madigan said happily as she carried the bag with just the milk in it and Scott carried all the other twelve bags.

"I swear you use me for my wolf abilities." Scott joked.

"Yeah." Madigan agreed jokingly, earning a shove from Scott; causing her to drop the milk, "See what you made me did? Bad dog!" Madigan scolded.

"Did you honestly just call me a dog?" Scott asked incredulously, watching Madigan walk over to retrieve the milk from the car it rolled under.

"Yeah, I- uh, Scotty…" Madigan trailed off uncertainly, watching as the milk bottle rolled from under the car to her feet; a trail of milk following it. Madigan slowly bent down and picked up the bottle, showing Scott the scratch marks in it. Derek quickly and quietly made his way to the end of the parking garage as he watched realization appear on both teens' faces.

Derek let out a loud growl, alerting the duo that he was there. He could see fear plastered on Madigan's face, and heard her whisper Scott's name before inching closer to the boy. Derek wanted to just stop right there and walk over to them. Tell them it was some kind of joke and it was just him; but he knew he couldn't.

Derek growled again, louder this time, before sprinting full speed towards the two. Scott's groceries fell to the ground and he grabbed Madigan's hand, dragging her down the parking garage with him. Derek turned down one of the isles and jumped onto the air ducts at the very top, watching the two as Scott turned to see him no longer following them. "Listen Madigan," Scott started to say as he came to a stop with Madigan and hid them both behind a random car, "You need to stay here, okay?"

"What?! Scott no, are you crazy? Don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone!" Madigan whisper/yelled frantically, tears running down her face. This was all too familiar to her. The Alpha, being chased…it felt just like she was back in the video store.

"Madigan, you'll be okay! It's me the Alpha wants. If I can go distract him he'll come after me and you'll be safe. H-here, take my keys. Get to my car and get out of here." Scott told her forcefully, placing his car keys in the palm of her hands.

"No, Scott please…please don't leave me." Derek's heart clenched painfully in his chest as he listened to the teenage girl bite back a sob. He was definitely starting to regret this…

"I'm so sorry, Mads." Scott said whole heartedly, before pressing a kiss to her forehead and sprinting away. At first Derek just listened to Madigan's sobs and sniffles as she tried to control her crying, but then he heard several car alarms going off and remembered why he came here.

XxX

Madigan didn't know how long she had sat behind that car until she finally decided to move. She heard several car alarms going off a few minutes ago and knew it had been Scott trying to distract the Alpha, but now the parking garage was completely silent and she had no clue where Scott was, "Madigan!" She heard his voice yell. She turned on her heel right as she felt arms circle around her and pull her into a hug.

"You asshole!" She yelled, trying to push him off, "You freaking left me Scott, what the hell?" She yelled again.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do, though." Scott admitted.

"Well you better be paying for my Chipotle after this." Madigan grumbled, looking around to see any signs of the Alpha still being there, but only finding Derek stalking towards them, groceries in hand. "Oh hey sexy, what brings you here?" Madigan asked, not realizing that it had been Derek the whole time and the groceries he was carrying were Scott's.

"He thought it'd be a great idea to help 'train me' but attacking me in the parking garage and breaking my cell phone." Scott informed her bitterly. He was pissed enough that Derek had literally followed him here just to attack him, but then he has the audacity to break his cell phone and forbid him from seeing Allison again.

"You need to control your shifting, Scott. This was the only way I could show you how to." Derek snapped, setting the groceries down at Scott's feet.

"It was you the whole time?" Madigan asked, relieved that it had only been Derek and not the actual alpha.

"Yeah, it was." Scott said smugly, thinking that this is what would make Madigan realize Derek isn't some great guy. Oh how wrong he was…

"Oh, okay." Madigan nodded.

"You're not mad?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Or scared?" Derek added.

"No…well, I was. But obviously not know since it was just you. Besides, if the Alpha wanted to kill me, he would have done it at the video store." Madigan pointed out. Scott was seething inside, but Derek was actually…happy. Though slightly disappointed that she wasn't scared, because she really should be. "So D, would you like to accompany us to Chipotle? It's on Scott!"

"No, he doesn't." Scott said, answering for Derek before grabbing his groceries in one hand and taking Madigan in the other and dragging her off to the car. He has really got to talk to Stiles about Madigan's infatuation with Derek…

XxX

The next day at school Stiles was still avoiding Scott. He knew that it wasn't all Scott's fault that his dad got hurt, but he couldn't help but be upset with him. He hadn't answered any of the boys phone calls about Lydia having a recording of the Alpha, and then when Scott finally does show up he lets his dad get hurt. "That twenty bucks is looking better and better." Madigan teased, seeing the uncertainty on Stiles face as the two sat down in Chemistry.

Stiles gasped in mock offensiveness and glared jokingly at Madigan, "I will not buckle under pressure, Mad. I refuse." He told her.

"Sure, Stiles…just wait until you hear what Scott has to tell you, though…" Madigan trailed off, chuckling to herself as Scott took a seat behind Stiles.

"Stiles…" Scott whispered, "Stiles…come on Stiles, are you going to ignore me forever? I'm really sorry, you know." Scott told him, "Is your dad at least okay? It's just a bruise, right? Stiles…" Scott whispered. Madigan's eye twitched when she heard Scott's voice still whispering Stiles' name ten minutes later. "Stiles…I talked to Derek…he's trying to train me." Scott told him, knowing that would get Stiles' attention.

"Tell me everything…I'm still pissed at you, but tell me _everything_." Stiles demanded. Madigan looked over at smirked at him, holding her hand out and wiggling her fingers. "Dammit." Stiles whined, pulling out a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and smacking it into her hands.

Madigan didn't see the boys again until lunch, and when she finally sat down at their usual table, she really just wanted to get right back up. "Scott, you do realize the book is upside down, right?"

"Psh, I knew that." Scott scoffed, turning the book the right way, earning an eye roll from Madigan.

"I think the books making it more obvious." Stiles chimed in, biting into his cardboard pizza.

"Making what obvious, exactly?" Madigan asked the two, clearly having missed something.

"Scott's avoiding Allison." Stiles informed.

"I thought you gave up on that last night?" Madigan questioned.

"Nope." Stiles answered, "Besides, her head is shoved inside a book too; she's not even looking at you."

"She's not?" Scott asked, peeking out from behind his book, only to find that Stiles was indeed telling the truth. "Did you come up with a plan yet?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Madigan wondered out loud.

"I'm training Scott now." Stiles said as if it were no big deal.

"And Derek…" Madigan trailed off.

"Is scary, rude, evil, and we don't trust him." Stiles finished for her.

"So since your helping me does this mean you don't hate me?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No, but since your shit has infiltrated my life I now have to do something about it." Stiles said, "Plus, I'm a better Yoda than Derek."

"That's debatable." Madigan muttered, earning a shove from Stiles.

"Okay, yeah you teach me." Scott said, taking a bite out of his lunch.

"I'll be your Yoda." Stiles said again.

"You be my Yoda." Scott agreed.

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said in a terrible Yoda voice. Stiles looked up to see blank looks on both his friends' faces, "I said it backwards." He explained to them.

"Yeah, we know." Madigan said as Scott laughed softly.

XxX

"So, this is all part of your genius plan?" Madigan asked as the three walked out onto the lacrosse field during their free period.

"Yep." Stiles said, as he emptied the contents of his lacrosse bag onto the grass. His lacrosse stick, several lacrosse balls, duct tape, and a heart monitor fell onto the ground.

"Isn't that the heart monitor for the track team?" Madigan asked as she sat down on the bleachers.

"What? Nooooo…okay, so maybe it is." Stiles said, noticing the looks Madigan and Scott were giving him.

"You stole it?" Scott questioned.

"No! I'm just borrowing it for the time being." Stiles defended.

"So you stole it." Madigan said again.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles corrected, making Scott tilt his head in confusion, "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate while he runs, and you my werewolf friend, are going to wear it the rest of the day." Stiles said to Scott.

"Is that Finstock's phone?" Madigan asked, pointing to the black cell phone sitting next to Stiles.

"Yeah, now _that_ I stole." Stiles laughed.

"Oh God, Stiles." Madigan groaned.

"Why?" Scott questioned.

"Well, your heart rate goes up when you wolf out, right? Right. When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, when you get angry…" Stiles elaborated trailing off; maybe learning to control is connected to controlling your heart rate."

"Wow, Stiles…maybe you are a good Yoda." Madigan mused; crossing her legs at her ankles and watching as Scott put the heart monitor on and taped his hands behind his back.

"You ready?!" Stiles called over to Scott.

"Not really." Scott admitted. That was all Stiles needed to hear before he started pelting lacrosse balls at Scott. Madigan couldn't contain her laughter as she watched ball after ball strike Scott. Stiles was having entirely too much fun with this, and Madigan knew part of the reason he was doing this was because he wanted to get back at Scott. "You know, I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles mused.

"Wonder why." Scott groaned sarcastically.

"You wanna take a few shots, Mad?" Stiles asked, offering the lacrosse stick out to her.

"Eh, why not?" Madigan decided and skipped over to Stiles, taking the lacrosse stick from him. Madigan clearly isn't the best at lacrosse, but she's got a pretty good aim. She often practices with Jackson, and he's taught her a few things about the sport. At first Scott was excited that she was going to be throwing the balls, thinking that she wouldn't know what she was doing, but his excitement quickly faded when she chucked a ball straight into his crotch. "Nice!" Stiles exclaimed as him and Madigan busted out laughing; Madigan still throwing the balls.

Jackson watched from next to the bleachers as his sister and Stilinski took turns throwing balls at McCall. Even Jackson couldn't contain his laughter as he watched the scene go down. He had no idea why on earth the three of them were doing that, but he had to admit it was pretty damn funny. And just seeing Madigan laugh like that made him smile on his own. The smile was whipped clean off his face, though, as he watched McCall collapse to the ground.

"Scott?" He heard Stiles call, "Scotty you okay?" Madigan called after him. Scott busted the tape bounds and his hands flung out to in front of him. From where Jackson was standing he could tell that something was wrong, but he couldn't see the claws that were now coming out of Scott's hands.

Stiles nudged Madigan and showed her the heart monitor, that was now going out of control. Scott was completely shifting out in public and someone was bound to see. All of a sudden the heart monitor went back down and Scott's breathing returned to normal. Both teens slowly walked forward and got closer to Scott, "Scott? You okay?" Madigan asked. Scott looked up at them and they breathed a sigh of relief seeing that his eyes were his normal brown color, "You started shifting." Stiles told him.

"I know." Scott sighed.

"How'd you stop yourself?" Madigan questioned as the two helped Scott up.

"I thought of Allison. I just focused on her and I gained control."

"So wait, what if Allison doesn't make you weak, but she actually makes you stronger? Like she's what brings you back." Madigan said, making both boys' eyes widen.

"But that's not always true…Literally, every time I'm touching her, or kissing her-"

"Stop. Just stop, please don't go into detail. My ears are already bleeding just thinking about it." Madigan cut Scott off, holding her ears dramatically.

"But that's different. When you're doing that stuff you're just an average, hormonal, teenage boy thinking about sex." Stiles said, but stopped talking when he and Madigan noticed a dreamy look cross onto Scott's face, "Your thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"Kinda…sorry." Scott said sheepishly, snapping out of his thoughts of Allison.

"So if Allison doesn't make you weak…" Madigan said, trailing off.

"Then she keeps you in control." Stiles finished.

"You mean because I love her." Scott said with a huge smile.

"Exactly." Stiles agreed, unfazed by Scott's realization.

"Aw, Scotty you're in love! Be sure to let me babysit your pups when you and Allison start popping them out!" Madigan exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear at Scott.

"Wait, did I just say that?" Scott asked.

"You sure did, Scotty! And it's great!" Madigan cheered while Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I love her. I love her!" Scott exclaimed confidently.

"Yeah that's great, now moving on…" Stiles said, trying to change subjects.

"No really, I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott told them, grinning at Madigan when she squealed happily.

"And that's beautiful," Stiles said sarcastically, "Now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? Cause you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. So what do I do?" Scott asked.

"I don't know….yet." Stiles said, rubbing his mouth and nose before his face lit up, indicating he got had an _awful_ idea.

"Oh god, you have an idea don't you?" Madigan asked, fearing the worst.

"Yeah."

"Is this gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is it going to cause me physical pain?"

"Definitely." Stiles smirked. Oh boy…

XxX

Madigan didn't want to stick around for whatever it was that Stiles had planned, so instead of skipping class- _again_- she decided to just leave the boys on their own and attempt to get an education before going home with Jackson at the end of the day.

So, while Madigan was attempting to be normal, Stiles was being the cause of Scott getting his ass beat and them both getting a detention. "Excuse me, sir?" Scott called out, gaining Mr. Harris' attention. "I know that this is detention and all, but I have work and I really don't want to get fired." Scott tried, hoping Harris would let him go. Mr. Harris simply scoffed before turning back to grading papers.

"You knew I would heal?" Scott questioned Stiles quietly after several minutes of utter silence.

"Yep." Stiles answered immediately.

"So you did it to help me then?"

"Yep."

"But partially to punish me?" Scott asked, piecing it together.

"Yeah, well that one's obvious."

Both boys were silent for a moment before Scott spoke up again, "Dude, you're my best friend…and I can't have you angry with me." Scott admitted sadly.

"I'm not angry anymore," Stiles told him. "You have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So, now you don't really have a choice. You have to do something."

"I know. And I will." Scott told him honestly, smiling at Stiles. The boys had gained Harris' unwanted attention at this point and he decided to let them both go.

XxX

Madigan was sitting in her room that night when Scott texted her frantically. Jackson had left earlier to go hang out with Lydia, so she had the whole house to herself, which meant she quickly changed out of her dress that she wore to school and put on a pair of booty shorts and a cutoff tank top that showed the sides of her bras. What? She didn't find the need to dress properly if she was going to be alone all night. Well, she _was_ going to be alone; until she opened Scott's text.

_Derek thinks boss is alpha. Stiles and I are on way. _Was all it said. And right after she read it she heard a horn honk from outside. _Oh well_, she thought, _nothing they haven't seen her in before._


	13. She's Done

**It's finally here guys! NIGHT SCHOOL! Ah! This is my favorite episode in season 1…and Formality, but we're not there yet… Anyway holy shit I'm so excited to write this! :D Eeeeek.**

**And let me just say R.I.P. to the beautiful little fishy that never stopped swimming; Talia Joy. She has inspired so many people with her incredible journey and her huge heart. She died incredibly too young, but her memory will forever be with us. Heaven gained two beautiful angels in the past couple days and I'm praying for the friends and family of Talia Joy and Cory Monteith. Rest in Paradise you two, you will both always be in our hearts. **

**But omg guys…I literally bawled in Monday's episode. Boyd…Derek…waaaaah. But Scott being a true alpha…so called that shit! Just ask my mom and brothers and sister and cousins and friends. I KNEW he'd become an alpha and wouldn't need to kill for it…Lydia's not the psychic one, that's all me. But shit, I really did cry though…I've been crying a lot lately. Cory Monteith dying, Talia Joy dying, I've been watching every episode of Glee on Netflix and crying, Teen Wolf makes me cry every damn week, and just shit Pretty Little Liars will probably make me cry tonight even though it never does. **

**But not gonna lie after watching this show I totally wanna have a son, get a divorce, become a nurse, have my son turn into a werewolf, and let him and his werewolf friends live with us and protect me…Mama McCall has **_**so**_** got it made. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

**XxX**

"Do you enjoy walking around half naked?" Derek asked Madigan as the two stood outside the school, waiting for Scott and Stiles to unravel their brilliant idea. Derek had arrived at the empty school a few minutes after the three friends had, and Scott was instantly upset upon seeing his boss tied up in the backseat of the Camaro.

"For your information, I was ready to call it a night until Stiles dragged me here." Madigan defended.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Derek said, smirking when he saw Madigan's cheeks turn red.

"Whatever, D." She mumbled, right before an obnoxious sound came through the PA system, "Did…did Scott just kill a cat?" She asked, earning an amused grin from Derek. Not even five seconds later the loudest growl she'd ever heard flooded the night air. Madigan took a step closer to Derek as he looked around the parking lot frantically, searching for the Alpha. "That was no cat…"

"Are they serious?" Derek seethed, right as the two boys walked cockily out of the building, "I'm going to kill you two!" He yelled, "What the hell are you trying to do? Attract the whole town to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't think it'd be so loud." Scott said sheepishly.

"Oh it was loud, and it was _awesome_." Stiles sang letting old a laugh and holding his hand up for a high five, which got rejected by everyone.

"What did you do!? Where's my boss?!" Scott suddenly exclaimed, making the other three look at Derek's car. The front door was propped open and Deaton was no longer bound in the backseat.

"I didn't do anything!" Derek exclaimed defensively, "I told you it was him! The minute you called out to it he must have got away!"

"He's telling the truth guys, he didn't touch Deaton." Madigan said, defending Derek who was looking around frantically. Madigan turned her head as she saw a black mass move across the parking lot, but before she could open her mouth to say anything, a giant black clawed hand was piercing through Derek's back and hoisting him into the air. "Derek!" Madigan screeched, blood splattering onto her face.

"Run," He choked out, blood pouring out of his mouth as the Alpha threw his body across the parking lot. Stiles was the first to act and immediately raced towards the school, tripping over his own feet every once in awhile. Scott had to grab Madigan's arm and yank her along with him to get her to the school.

The minute the three of them were through the doors of the school Madigan slid down against the wall, staring at her shaking hands. Derek was dead. He was _dead_. No! No, no, no he couldn't be dead. This was Derek Hale, and Derek Hale didn't just _die_. "Stiles!" Scott's screaming broke Madigan from her thoughts. She immediately stood up to stand next to Scott when she noticed Stiles was no longer in the school with them, and was actually in the parking lot trying to grab the bolt cutters the boys had used to get into the school. "Run! Stiles _run_!" Madigan screamed, pushing the door open and holding it open for Stiles when she saw the Alpha come out from behind Stiles jeep and stalk towards him. Stiles quickly grabbed the bolt cutters and sprinted into the school, collapsing against the wall the minute he was in. Scott grabbed the bolt cutters from his hands and slammed the doors shut, jamming the bolt cutters in the handles while Madigan immediately started pushing and hitting Stiles, "Are you stupid? You could've been killed! What were you thinking?!" She cried, pushing and punching against his chest.

"Ssh, Madigan! Madigan! I'm okay, I'm fine! Just stop." Stiles exclaimed softly yet forcefully, grabbing her wrists to keep her from hitting him again.

"Guys, that's not going to hold him for long, we have to move." Scott told them. Madigan nodded her head and whipped the tears away off her face before taking the boys hands in hers and running through the school. Stiles shoved open the first unlocked door and the three teens piled inside, slamming the door and locking it behind them.

"Oh God…what do we do? What do we do?" Stiles said panicking. He was pacing across the classroom floor while Madigan had lowered herself into a desk and Scott just stood staring at the ground.

"We have to get out of here." Madigan said the obvious the answer.

"It killed Derek…your boss killed Derek." Stiles said in disbelieve.

"Derek's not dead!" "It's not my boss!" Madigan and Scott yelled at the same time, both clearly in denial of what had just happened.

"Sorry, Mads. I know you think the guys hot, but blood literally poured out of his mouth. That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." Stiles told her, making Madigan wince and stand up, moving to stand by the window to try and see Derek, "And it can't exactly be a coincidence that Deaton goes missing and suddenly the Alpha is throwing Derek across the parking lot!"

"Okay, just shut up!" Scott exclaimed, "We need a plan! We need to do something!"

"All we need to do is get out of here, get Madigan a new boyfriend, and you need to seriously consider quitting your job." Stiles snapped sarcastically. He wasn't trying to be mean to his friends, but he literally had no idea what to do right now, and sarcasm was the only way he knew how to handle all of this.

"Stiles," Madigan said, breaking the boys out of their bickering, "there's something wrong with your jeep."

"What? What do you mean?" Stiles asked, pushing past Scott to go stand next to Madigan.

"It's bent."

"You mean dented?" Stiles question.

"No. Bent." She said again, right as something came crashing through the window, sending the three teens to the floor as they were showered in glass. "What the hell was that?!" Madigan whisper/yelled.

"Oh man…that's my battery!" Stiles whined.

"And that's why your jeep was bent…" Madigan trailed off as Stiles picked a piece of glass out of her hair and held it like a weapon while he slowly stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!" Scott exclaimed frantically, pulling Stiles back down, "It could be right outside!"

"It _is_ right outside, and it knows we're in here." Stiles retorted, peaking out of the window for any sign of the Alpha. When he saw none he fully stood and helped Madigan to her feet.

"Is he gone?" She questioned as she slowly looked.

"Yeah, he's gone."

"Move now?"

"Move now." Stiles agreed. The three teens wasted no time sprinting out of the confinements of the classroom and into the dark hallway. All they could hear were the slapping of their feet and the pounding of their hearts as they sprinted through the school, desperately trying to get to the closest exit. "The math hall! There's an exit to the teachers parking lot at the end of the math hall!" Madigan exclaimed, and the three quickly took a right turn to race towards the exit.

"Ow…" Madigan groaned when the trio slammed against the door, only to fall onto the ground.

"What the HELL? That always works in movies." Stiles yelled irritated. Scott was the first to recover and stood up to push the door open as far as it would go, which really wasn't far at all.

"It's a dumpster…he put a dumpster in front of the door." Scott said hopelessly.

"Oh my God…he's trapping us in." Madigan said when the realization hit her. "We- we have to get out of here."

"In case you didn't notice the giant dumpster in front of the door, we're kind of stuck in here, Madigan!" Stiles yelled, making tears leak out of the young girl's eyes.

"I know!" She yelled, "But we can't just _sit_ here and wait for him to find us, Stiles."

"Guys, stop! Just stop fighting! That's what the Alpha wants!" Scott exclaimed, trying to diffuse the tension between his friends.

"No, Scott. The Alpha wants to _kill_ us. And if we just stay here like sitting ducks then he's going to!" Madigan argued.

"I'm not dying here, okay?! I am not dying in school!" Stiles exclaimed frantically. The minute the Alpha threw Derek through the air everything changed for the teens. He was dead. The only other person who knew about this life and who had any sort of answers for Scott and could help him was _dead_. How were three teenagers supposed to take on an Alpha when it killed Derek who had been a werewolf since birth?

"We're not going to die, okay?! Come on, Madigan's right, we can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to go somewhere. Somewhere with no windows, preferably." Scott said, trying to take the lead seeing as his friends clearly weren't going to.

"The locker room," Madigan said, "There are no windows in the locker room."

"Okay, locker room it is." Scott nodded. The three teens shared a quick look before taking off towards the locker room. This was going to be a _long_ night…

XxX

Derek didn't know what happened. One minute he was watching as Madigan's eyebrows scrunched together as she looked around the parking lot and the next he had claws sticking out of his chest and was suddenly airborne. He would heal, he knew he would- especially since his wolf had chosen its mate he'd probably even heal faster- but the others didn't know. By now they'd assume he was dead, and knowing the two idiots that Madigan was friends with, they'd do something _extremely_ stupid.

He could hear their heartbeats as they tried avoiding the Alpha from inside the school, but he tried focusing in on Madigan's. Her heartbeat was erratic, and he could feel her panic and anxiety all the way from the parking lot. He knew this would happen. He knew getting involved with her would lead to this.

Derek immediately tried blocking out her heartbeat and emotions and focused on healing. The minute he was healed he was getting up, getting those idiots out of this mess, and he was killing the Alpha. Once and for all.

XxX

There were a lot of things Madigan had learned to deal with by now; her best friend being a werewolf, her brother constantly suspicious, having feelings for the brooding werewolf her friends dated, and being constantly attacked amongst other things. Something she couldn't deal with? The smell of the boys' locker room. Now that was much, _much_ worse than anything she's had to deal with. "God, how do you guys stand it in here?" Madigan asked, pinching her nose and gagging.

"What?" Both boys asked, completely oblivious.

"The smell! It's like...ass, hell, and Greenburg all mixed together." She said, gagging dramatically again.

Stiles squinted slightly before taking a big whiff with his nose before nodding slightly, "It does have a certain charm to it, doesn't it?"

"Charm? Stiles, death smells better than this." Madigan snapped.

"Okay, the locker room smells bad, we get it! But we need a plan, guys." Scott said, bringing all their attention back to the bigger issue at hand.

"Okay, here's the plan. We find a way out, get to the parking lot, get my jeep, and drive far, _far_ away from the school." Stiles decided.

"In case you forgot your battery is sitting in the middle of Finstock's classroom." Madigan reminded them.

"Then we take Derek's car-" Stiles started to say, but was cut off by Madigan.

"And Derek. We take him too."

"Fine. We take Derek's car…and Derek, and we get the hell out of here."

"Ssh!" Scott suddenly shushed, "Did you hear that?"

"You're the one with the super human hearing dude, not us." Stiles said.

"It's the Alpha…it's coming towards us." Scott told them. Stiles jumped slightly before racing into a locker and hiding in it. Scott quickly followed his lead and go into one, and Madigan did the same. Tears pricked in her eyes when she realized she had gotten in Greenburg's locker, "Why me?" She cried softly.

"Madigan shut the hell up!" She heard Stiles whisper harshly, before the locker room door was opening. She quickly threw a hand over her mouth to stay quiet and listened as the footsteps got closer, stopping outside the locker Scott was in. She heard a locker door swing open followed by another as three sets of screams filled the locker room. Madigan knew it clearly wasn't the Alpha seeing how it was screaming, and now yelling at both boys, "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a damn heart attack?!"

"No, no you have to let us explain! Mad-" Scott exclaimed, before being cut off by the janitor.

"Get the hell out of here! Both of you! Go!"He shooed them, shoving them out the door.

"No! No, wait! Mads!" Stiles exclaimed, only to get the door slammed in their faces.

Madigan didn't know why she didn't get out of the locker. Maybe it was because she really didn't want to get in trouble and part of her believed the Alpha would be right outside her locker and yell 'Surprise!' or maybe it was because the stench of Greenburg's lacrosse jersey killed so many of her brain cells that she couldn't function properly. She heard Stiles yell her name one last time before the locker room door slammed shut. She was sure the screams that came out of the janitor's mouth would forever ring in her ears. She put both her hands over her mouth to keep in her jagged breathing and peeked through the thin slits in the metal locker. No matter how bad she wanted to look away, she couldn't tear her eyes from the scene in front of her. She watched the Alpha tear his claws into the janitors back over and over again. He threw the janitor into a mirror in the locker room, shattering it and cutting into the janitor's skin. His screams slowly died down, but it seemed that those were the worst for her to hear. She heard steps coming towards her and saw the Alpha dragging the janitor through the locker room. She clenched her eyes shut and backed up further into the locker. She couldn't contain the scream that flew from her mouth as her locker was suddenly ripped off its hinges. "No, no, no, no…" She mumbled, pushing herself as far against the back of the locker as she could to get away from it, "Let me go!" She screamed. She refused to open her eyes, but she could feel its hot breath on her face.

"Madigan," It snarled, making her slowly peel open her eyes to see red ones staring back at her. "Please," She sobbed, "Just leave me _alone_." She watched fearfully as it leaned in closer, sniffing her neck, before stepping away and continuing to drag the janitor through the locker room. After a minute of silence she let out a loud sob and sunk down to her knees in the tight locker.

The minute she stepped out of the locker she was met with the sight of blood. All over the walls, the floor, the door that was now busted now. Everything was covered in blood. The janitors blood, "Oh God…" She mumbled, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she looked at the wall to the right of the door. Her name was written in the janitor's blood on the white wall of the locker room. With a shaky sigh she harshly brushed the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath. She was done. She was done crying and she was done with the Alpha fucking with her and her friends. She wasn't going to be that girl anymore. She wasn't going to hide in a locker room while an innocent man gets murdered. Not again. She's getting her friends, she's getting Derek, she's getting out of this school, and she's going to make damn sure they kill the Alpha. Even if she dies trying.

XxX

"Where the hell is Madigan?!" Stiles exclaimed as he and Scott raced through the school, trying desperately to find their friend.

"I-I don't know! I can't concentrate on her heartbeat, it sounds like there's ten different people in here! And I can't pick up on her scent because it's everywhere we've already been and yours is masking hers! You have a very strong, distinctive smell, Stiles! It's impossible to smell anyone else when you're around!" Scott exclaimed in a panic.

"Gee, Scott, I'm sorry my scent is such an inconvenience to your wolf powers!" Stiles yelled sarcastically, but Scott wasn't even listening. He could hear something…a phone. Allison's phone.

"Ssh, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles snapped.

"It's a phone ringing…its Allison's." Scott said.

"How the holy hell can you distinguish the difference of Allison's phone ringing as opposed to someone else's?" Stiles asked, staring at his friend as if he were an alien.

"Let me see your phone!" Scott demanded. Stiles rolled his eyes as he handed his cell phone over to Scott before he frantically called Allison, telling her to meet them in the lobby of the school.

"What's Allison doing here? How'd she get here?" Stiles asked once Scott hung up.

"Uh, Jackson drove her…with Lydia." Scott said nervously. If Jackson finds out that they lost Madigan in the school with a killer Alpha, he would kill them without thinking twice.

"Jackson's here!? He's going to kill us! And Lydia too? God, I should've just let the Alpha kill me while I had the chance." Stiles mumbled to himself. It wasn't long after that when Allison was busting through the lobby doors, Jackson and Lydia not far behind her.

"Why the hell did you idiots make us come here?" Jackson demanded the minute he stepped through the doors.

"What do you mean? We never told you to come here." Scott defended.

"You didn't send me this text?" Allison asked, showing him the message.

"My phone's missing…I didn't send you that." Scott said, "But I think I know who did."

"Alright, you guys need to get out of here." Stiles told them.

"Your right, we should all leave." Allison agreed, grabbing Scott's hand and moving to go towards the exit. She immediately stopped and turned around when Scott pulled his hand from her grip and walked closer to Stiles.

"No, uh, just you three." Scott said, looking down. He and Stiles couldn't leave; Madigan was still in the school somewhere. He couldn't let the others stay, though, especially Allison. The Alpha was still here somewhere and he couldn't have those three, especially Jackson who was already suspicious enough, to find out about what he was.

"Why aren't you guys coming?" Jackson asked, suspicious already.

Before either boy could respond a growl was echoing throughout the school and footsteps were heard above them. "What the hell is that?" Lydia exclaimed, clutching onto Jackson's arm.

"Okay, time to go…everybody move! Now!" Stiles exclaimed, right as the ceiling started to cave in. The five teens raced through the school, trying desperately to find an open room. All Stiles wanted to do was find Madigan and go home. The Alpha can do whatever the hell it wants any other time, but right now he just really wanted to go home.

XxX

**Alright, there's part one of Night School! :D **

**I'm really excited for the second part, I definitely changed that one up so I hope you guys like it(: Review please! They make me so happy(:  
**


	14. Amber Alert

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me guys(:

Usually I have the longest authors note ever in the beginning, but for once in my life I really don't have anything to say…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

"What's happening? What was that thing?!" Lydia cried frantically.

"Stilinski! Call your useless father and get the police here!" Jackson demanded.

"Scott, just tell us what's going on!?" Allison begged.

"I-I don't know." Scott stuttered.

"Okay would everyone just _shut up_!?" Stiles finally screamed, putting an end to the jumbled voices that were filling the chemistry room they barricaded themselves in. Everyone was frantically yelling over each other and nothing was getting done.

"Scott, would you please just tell us what is going on?" Allison cried desperately.

"Someone killed the janitor." Scott blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

"What?!" Three voices exclaimed at once.

"Someone killed the janitor?" Allison repeated in disbelieve.

"Yes." Scott sighed.

"Who? Who killed the janitor?" Allison questioned.

"I don't know."

"Did they send Allison that text?"

"I don't know."

"Are they going to kill us?"

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know!" Scott suddenly yelled, tired of everyone pestering him with all the questions.

"Who killed the janitor, Scott?" Allison asked again, her face angry after Scott's snap.

"Derek." Scott said, making Stiles snap his head in his friend's direction, "Derek Hale killed the janitor. He's behind all of it; the janitor, the video store clerk, the bus driver…he killed them all starting with his own sister and now he's after us." Scott said, the lies just pouring out of his mouth.

"But the mountain lion…" Lydia trailed off, remembering what she saw the night of the attack at the video store.

"Don't you get it? There was never a mountain lion!" Jackson exclaimed, making her jump as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't yell at her!" Stiles snapped at Jackson, trying to defend Lydia.

"Stay out of it, Stilinski. Look, why don't you just call your dad and get the police here!?"

"No! I don't know how many times I have to say it. What? Do you want to hear it in Spanish? _No_!"

"That's it, I'm calling cops." Lydia said. Stiles made a move to stop her but Jackson quickly shoved him away. "T-they hung up on me." She said in shock.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison questioned, almost not believing her friend.

"She said they got a tip off about a prank call and if I call back then they'll send the police." Lydia said in shock.

"Then call back." Allison said like it was obvious.

"No, they won't do anything. They'll just go to your house if anything, but they won't come here." Stiles told them, not lying this time.

"I'll call Madigan and have her call; I doubt they'll hang up on David Whittemore's daughter." Jackson said with a scoff. Scott and Stiles shared nervous looks as Jackson tried calling his sister, only to get a voicemail. "She always answers her phone," Jackson mumbled to himself before realization hit him and he look up at Scott and Stiles, "Scott…Stiles…what the hell did you two do?" Jackson demanded, practically shaking with anger.

"Uh, w-well it's a, uh, funny story actually." Stiles stuttered, offering an awkward laugh.

"Where the hell is my sister? She doesn't ever not answer her phone. Hell, she takes the damn thing in the shower with her!" Jackson yelled.

"She's not here, is she?" Allison asked, looking at Scott with a small glare.

"K-kinda-"

"Kinda?!" Jackson screamed, "You're telling me that my sister is 'kinda' here? By herself with Derek Hale running around killing people?!"

"L-look, I'm sure she's fine." Stiles stuttered nervously.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jackson screamed, before charging towards Stiles and Scott.

XxX

"Here Alpha, Alpha, Alpha." Madigan sang softly as she walked down another hallway. She didn't know how much time had passed since she left the locker room; considering she dropped her phone in the damn parking lot. But so far there was no sign of the Alpha and no sign of Scott and Stiles. She quickly turned down a different hallway and walked back into Finstock's Econ room. She stepped around Stiles' jeep battery and over the broken glass that littered the floor and peeked outside. Derek's Camaro was still sitting in the same spot, meaning he must not have moved. She couldn't see Derek from where she was, though. Maybe he was lying in the shadows where she couldn't see him, or maybe he was actually alive and trying to find the Alpha in the school. She was really hoping for the latter. "Oh no…" She mumbled when she caught sight of a third car in the parking lot. Right next to Stiles dented jeep was Jackson's Porsche. Where there's a Jackson, there's a Lydia, and more than likely the two wouldn't just come to the school for no reason, Allison probably came to find Scott or something.

This was bad. This was all very bad. Having Scott and Stiles stuck in here, she was okay with. Yeah, it was terrifying and there was a good chance none of them would make it to seventeen, but Lydia, Jackson, and Allison have no clue about any of the supernatural drama that is happening in this town. Guess they probably will after tonight, though…

XxX

"Stop! Stop, Jackson stop!" Allison screeched, trying in vain to pull Jackson away from Scott. Jackson already landed a couple punches to Stiles' face, sending him straight to the ground. Scott wasn't as easy for Jackson to take down, considering his strength, but he still managed to catch Scott in the jaw. "Stop it! This isn't helping anything!" Allison yelled again. Jackson finally let her pull him away and she immediately pushed him and rushed towards Scott.

"Look, we're sorry, okay?! It's not like we tried to lose her!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to defend themselves but he really just pissed Jackson off even more-if that was possible.

"Sorry?" Jackson scoffed, "You're sorry? If you were sorry you wouldn't have left my sister out there!"

"I don't see you going out there either, Jackson!" Lydia yelled from her spot next to Stiles, shocking everyone.

"I'll go out there, alright? Look, I'll go find Madigan and get the keys from the janitor, we can unlock the door to the roof and get to Jackson's car." Scott said.

"You can't go out there, Scott!" Allison argued.

"Madigan is out there!" Lydia shot back.

"I'm going to." Jackson told them, earning a disapproving look from Allison, "I'm not leaving my sister out there alone, and I'm sure as hell not trusting McCall to get her. We all know what happens when she gets around the two of you." Jackson snarled.

"You guys can't go out their unarmed." Lydia told them, knowing there was no talking them out of it. Scott nodded in agreement before looking around and grabbing the Mr. Harris' pointer off the chalk board.

"Oh yeah, that should work wonderfully against a killer." Stiles remarked sarcastically.

"Well there's gotta be something else they can use in here!" Allison exclaimed desperately.

"There is." Lydia said simply, making everyone look over at her. She simply nodded her head to the side, gesturing to the acid cabinet.

"So what? We're going to throw acid on him?" Jackson snapped, already angry enough knowing that Madigan was in the school alone with Derek wandering around. If it even was Derek Hale. When he and Lydia were in the hallway before, he knew he saw something…it looked exactly like what attacked him and Madigan at the video store, and that definitely was _not_ human.

"No, a fire bomb." Lydia corrected, "In there is everything you need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Oh. Great." Stiles said, not quite knowing what else to say, "But we need a key to that too."

"God, are you two idiots completely useless?" Jackson snapped before busting his elbow through the glass door.

Lydia quickly got to work on it and made two of them, knowing that Jackson would demand one of his own. "Are you done yet?" Jackson snapped. She had already given Scott his and Allison had grabbed the cork top to put in it, to make sure none of the chemicals got out.

"Yes." Lydia said through gritted teeth. She understood that Jackson was stressed about his sister, she really did. But would it kill him to take a break from the asshole role every once in awhile?

"About time. Let's go McCall." Jackson said already shoving his way to the door.

"Scott, please, don't go out there." Allison begged.

"I have too." He said guiltily.

"No, no you really don't." Allison argued, "Maybe Madigan got out? Maybe she's safe?"

"You want to risk her life for a 'maybe'?" Jackson snapped angrily, "Let's go McCall."

Scott gave Allison a sad look before turning to walk away. Allison quickly grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pulled him back to her, attaching her lips to his. Stiles gagged dramatically, earning a chuckle from Lydia. "Can we go now?!"

XxX

He could sense her, her scent was strong, but the more he moved the fainter it got. Her scent was nowhere near Scott or Stiles, so he knew they weren't together. It was bad enough that those two dragged her into this, but couldn't they at least keep her in their sight? Plus, he caught sense of Madigan's brother, his girlfriend, and that Argent girl around her too. The last thing he needed right now was an Argent running around with the damn Alpha. "Come on," Derek mumbled under his breath, "Where the hell are you?" At first Derek was searching for the Alpha, but the more he walked through the halls the less he followed the Alpha's scent and the more he followed Madigan's.

He still wasn't completely healed yet, and he knew that if he would just sit down it'd heal faster, but he couldn't now. He had to keep moving. That was the worst part of Alpha wounds; regular wounds healed within a minute, but an injury from an Alpha could take over a day to heal. Plus, this wasn't just a scratch he was dealing with. The Alpha literally stuck his hands through him, that'd take any werewolf awhile to bounce back from.

Derek quickly stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud growl fly through the school halls and bounce off the lockers. _Shit_.

XxX

"Madigan!?" She heard her name being yelled. Jackson? Jackson was out here looking for? No, no, no, no he couldn't be. God, he was going to get hurt, then what the hell would she do? She tried following the voices as well as she could, but eventually she couldn't hear Jackson calling her name at all. Dammit, she went to school here for crying out loud! So why the hell couldn't she manage to make her ways through the halls? This would be so much easier if the Alpha decided to attack during the day; preferably on a weekend though, that way Scott's secret wouldn't get out to the entire school.

"Jackson? Scott? Anyone?" She called quietly when she walked into the gym. She could hear a noise from inside the gym somewhere, and the farther she walked in she could finally see that it was the bleachers shutting. "Scott?" She questioned when she saw someone come flying out of them. The minute she realized it was her friend she took off running in his direction, not even hesitating before flinging herself into his arms. "Scotty, are you okay? Where's Jackson? Is he okay? Stiles?" She questioned into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm fine, they're fine, everyone's fine. What about you, though? What the hell happened to you, Mads?" Scott asked, his voice full of concern as he checked her over for any injuries; pleased when he found none.

"I-I'm fine, Scott. The Alpha didn't hurt me. Is Jackson with the others? I thought I heard him out in the hall."

"We, uh, we got separated. He found out that you were here and kinda started beating up me and Stiles. He and I came out to look for you, and to get the keys from the janitor to get out of here, but we got separated in the hallway." Scott explained, worried for Madigan's reaction. He already got his ass kicked by one Whittemore tonight; he didn't want to add to the list.

"What?! Scotty, he could get hurt." Madigan said, but Scott's attention was focused on something behind her.

"I don't think it's him you should be worrying about." Scott whispered. He quickly pushed Madigan behind him and chucked the bottle of chemicals at the Alpha. "Shit, that was supposed to hurt it," Scott explained in panic when nothing happened.

Madigan didn't have any time to react before the Alpha was flying towards them, tackling Scott to the ground and sending her flying across the gym.

Madigan looked up right as the Alpha let out a loud, low growl right in Scott's face, "Scott?" she whispered uncertainly as she watched Scott stand up robotically. "Scott?" She asked again, watching in fear as he and the Alpha stared at each other before turning to stare at her, "Scott you're scaring me." Scott looked back at the Alpha before walking out of the gym as the Alpha walked towards Madigan. "No no _no_!" Madigan cried out, "Scott! Scott!" She screamed, scrambling to get to her feet. She took off running, trying in vain to get away from the Alpha, but found herself airborne before crashing roughly against the bleachers. She tried blinking away the black dots that covered her vision as she climbed to her feet again, making a move to get around the Alpha again. Deep down she knew she didn't stand a chance against the Alpha on her own, but she'll be dammed if she just sits down and lets the thing kill her. Oh hell no, she's done sitting.

Madigan bit back a cry of pain as she felt the Alpha swipe its clawed hand across her stomach, blood immediately seeping out of it. She staggered backward as her vision swam again and she wrapped an arm around her stomach, but she still tried to get around him. The Alpha swiped again and hit her head, making her body hit the ground hard and it took all her power not to just give in and let the darkness that was clouding her vision take over. She could feel more and more blood pouring out of the gashes in her stomach and the ringing in her ears were so loud she thought the whole town could hear it. Looking past the dark spots she could see the Alpha standing above her, smirking down at her. Madigan opened her mouth and muttered out two words before darkness captured her, "Fuck you."

XxX

The once dark parking lot was now filled with flashing blue and red lights as police cars and ambulances flooded the area. The Sheriff was trying to figure out what happened from his son and Scott, but with those two their responses only raised more questions than answers. Another officer was questioning Allison while her father held a protective arm around her shoulder and Scott stared longingly after her. Jackson and Lydia were being questioned too, but Jackson was really doing more of the questioning, "Where the fuck is my sister!? Did you idiots search the whole damn place?" He screamed for the fifth time.

After the growl sounded through the school Stiles, Allison, and Lydia were alone in the classroom and heard Jackson screaming from the hallway outside the door. Stiles quickly unlocked the door and ran into the hallway, hoping to find Madigan with Jackson, but only finding Jackson by himself on the floor and clutching his neck with pain. The girls helped get him into the classroom and soon heard another noise from outside the door, this time it being Scott…who was also Madigan-less.

"So you didn't find Madigan or the janitor anywhere? Did you check the gym? Behind the bleachers?" Scott asked the Sheriff.

"We checked everywhere, Scott. All we found in the gym was blood." The Sheriff sighed. He knew he shouldn't be telling them this, especially since it was more than likely to be Madigan's blood, but they wouldn't know until the blood tests came back. He knew his son and Scott, though. The two of them would figure out everything anyway, with or without the Sheriff telling them. Besides, this was Madigan. She's like a sister to them and a daughter to the Sheriff.

"B-blood? How much blood?" Stiles stuttered out, fearing the worse.

"A lot," His dad sighed, "And I shouldn't be telling you boys this and I'll get in a lot of trouble if it comes out that I did, but…in the locker room there was a lot of blood, too. Even more than in the gym and…Madigan's name was written on the wall…in the blood. Now, hey, don't panic!" he quickly said, seeing the looks of terror on the boys' face, "They're testing the blood now to see whose it is, there's no guarantee that it's Madigan's."

"What's the procedure now? L-like as far as Madigan?" Stiles questioned.

"We already put out an APB and a possible Amber Alert on her. If you guys are right, and it was Derek Hale who was here tonight, there's a good chance he has her." The Sheriff said sadly, before patting his sons shoulder and walking away.

"What if dad's right? What if Derek did take her, then she's safe, right?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"How?! How would Derek have taken her, Stiles? He's dead! If someone took her, it was the Alpha." Scott argued.

"Okay, so where is he? And where's his car? Derek's gone, his car is gone, and Madigan's gone. Maybe he took her! Besides, the two have that whole 'sexual tension' thing going on!"

"What?" Scott asked mortified.

"Oh I don't know! I'm trying to be optimistic here! I'd much rather Madigan be with him than with the Alpha." Stiles defended, before both teens turned their attention to Jackson.

"She's fucking missing! How about you stop standing around like fucking mall cops and make yourselves useful and actually try finding my sister!" Jackson screamed. Scott could hear the pounding of his heartbeat, and while Jackson was angry, he was more scared than anything.

"Stiles," Scott said, not looking away from Jackson, "I-I think that blood in the gym that your dad was talking about is Mads."

"Why? It could be the janitors, right?" Stiles questioned, hoping desperately that it was just the janitor's blood and not Madigan's.

"No. When I went in there to find the janitor he was dead behind the bleachers but there was hardly any blood, and none on the main floor. Then Madigan came in and the Alpha came at us and suddenly…I had no control. I- I could hear Madigan yelling my name. Begging me to come back…but I couldn't. I left her, Stiles. I left her with the Alpha…and then he took her" Scott admitted, looking over at Stiles with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. This is Madigan, we're talking about. She's probably at home right now thinking of ways to get back at us, you know?" Stiles joked, but couldn't find it in him to laugh. "Doesn't all of this just seem weird to you, though?" Stiles asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are we alive? Why are any of us alive? You don't think the Alpha didn't know where we were? He walked right past the room and didn't even try to attack us." Stiles mused, making a light bulb go off in Scott's head.

"I think I know why. The Alpha, when it growled at me, it was like it controlled me. I don't think he ever wanted to kill you guys...he wanted me to. Think about it, Stiles, he wants me to join his pack…but before I join his pack I have to kill me old one."

"What old one? What do you mean?"

"I mean you guys; Lydia, Jackson, Allison…and you and Madigan. The Alpha didn't want to kill you guys, it wanted me to. That's not the worst part, though."

"How in the holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles asked with wide eyes.

"Because when it was controlling me; I wanted to. I wanted to kill you…all of you."

"Your right…that's worse." Stiles mumbled, before someone else caught his attention, "Scott."

Scott followed his attention towards the back of one of the ambulances where Deaton was sitting, getting his head stitched up, "Deaton?" Scott question quietly as the two boys walked over. Scott still didn't want to believe his boss was the Alpha, but things were just getting more and more complicated. "H-how?"

"I managed to escape Derek's car." Deaton told them, "I should be thanking you, though. You saved my life." Deaton said with a smile.

The Sheriff quickly came over and shooed the boys away, telling Stiles to wait in the cruiser so he could take him back home considering his jeep was now damaged. "Scott, we need to find Madigan." Stiles said as the two walked away from everyone.

"I know. Meet me at the edge of the preserve tonight." Scott decided.

"Why there?"

"Because so far every major thing that has happened this year, has all started in the woods. I figure it's a good place to start." Scott said, offering a small smile.

"Yeah. And Scott?" Stiles called, stopping his friend who had started to walk away. Scott turned back around and raised his eyebrows at his friend, "It's not your fault, you know. I know Allison was upset about you locking us in and whatnot, but you did it for the right reason. And Madigan's not your fault either, you didn't have control dude, you couldn't have done anything. She'll be okay, though. Everything will be okay…it always is." Stiles told him.

"Thanks, Stiles." Scott nodded. He wanted to believe Stiles, he really did. But after tonight, he didn't know what to believe.


	15. Found Her

CONGRATS TYLER POSEY FOR GETTING ENGAGED! EEEK! IT'S A TEEN WOLF WEDDING GUYS! OMG T-Pose is tying the knot! How freaking cute?! And it's also so so cute that in an interview Tyler and Dylan were talking about how they want to be the best man at each other's wedding! Aw what if Dylan is his best man! I'm practically melting with cuteness! Let's just hope that Dylan O'Brien doesn't plan on getting married anytime soon, because he is alllll mine. I will punch Brit Robertson in the left tit if I have to… But yay for Tyler! He's so freaking adorable!

And holy shit guys! I reached 100 reviews! AAAAH! Thank you all so so much for your continuous support with this story! It means the world to me! So keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

He shouldn't have done this. God, he really shouldn't have done this. He should have just left her there and let the police handle this. He heard Stiles call his father earlier; it'd only be a matter of time before the police showed up. Yet here he was, driving down the street with Madigan passed out in the backseat of his Camaro. He couldn't leave her, though. No matter how badly he wanted to just walk out and let the police handle it- give the situation some normality- he just _couldn't_.  
The minute he had heard the growl he immediately followed it into the gym. The strong, bitter smell of blood immediately filled his nostrils and he nearly gagged at how pungent the smell was. He saw her right away, and if it weren't for the fact that he's a werewolf and could hear her heartbeat, he would have thought she was dead. Blood was starting to pool around her, and the scent of her blood was mixing with someone else's, yet her body was the only one in there. Her pulse and heartbeat were still relatively strong, not slowing down drastically or anything. But he knew if she stayed like this much longer she'd end up bleeding to death.

The hospital was never an option, and neither was just turning her. Taking her to the vet was out of the question, considering that's who tried killing her, "Looks like I'm all you got." He mumbled to the unconscious girl, glancing back to see how she was doing. At this point he didn't even care that her blood was staining the seats, he just needed to get her back to his house so he could stitch her up. He'd never had to stitch anyone up a lot in the past, considering he comes from a family of werewolves who all heal themselves; but on the rare occasion one of the human members of the family got hurt, he'd sometimes been the one to stitch them up. They could never use hospitals growing up, it'd raise too many questions with any possible hunters and they'd assume the werewolves had hurt them. Plus, he was technically her mate. No matter how much he wanted to keep her out of it, he knew he couldn't deny the fact that his wolf claimed her. And that must count for something, right? Shouldn't mates have some sort of bond that helps heal?

God, it was times like these when Derek _really_ wished he had his father here to help him. He didn't know anything about being a mate. His parents were mates, though, so obviously his father knew something about them; but right now Derek was completely clueless. He spared the girl in the backseat one last glance before pressing down harder on the accelerator.

XxX

Stiles heaved a frustrated sigh as he collapsed onto his bed while Scott dropped into the desk chair. The two boys had just spent the last three hours searching through the woods for any sign of Madigan or Derek. The Hale house was the first place they searched, but Scott couldn't pick up her scent at all. The Camaro wasn't there, and while Derek's scent was all over the house, it wasn't fresh. "We're not gonna find her, are we?" Stiles asked as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Madigan was like a sister to him, and to Scott too, and any other time something happened to any of them Stiles always tried to remain optimistic. But this time he just couldn't. Not when his best friend was out there somewhere with the Alpha.

"We will." Scott said strongly, trying to convince both himself and Stiles, "We have to."

"W-what if we don't, Scott? Or what if we do find her and she's-she's…" Stiles trailed off, clenching his tear filled eyes shut as images of Madigan dead filled his mind.

"She's alive, Stiles. I-if the Alpha wanted to kill her he would've just killed her with the janitor."

"Maybe he did. The janitor's body is missing too, Scott." Stiles reminded him.

"Look, your dad and his deputies are out there looking for her right now. They're going to find her and she'll be okay. The only person who is going to be dead is us once Jackson gets his hands on us." Scott joked, earning a small forced laugh from Stiles.

"Yeah, I'm already planning my will." Stiles said dryly, "H-how do you think Jackson is doing? I mean, I hate the dude, but this is sister, man."

"I know," Scott sighed. "We'll find her, though, and then everything will be okay." Scott said, but at this point it wasn't Stiles he was trying to reassure; it was himself. Ever since he got this stupid bite everything had gone to shit for him and his friends. Sure, he was popular now and was a great lacrosse player, but what good is any of that kind of stuff, when his friends' lives are in danger? He literally wanted to kill every one of them last night in the school. Granite it was the Alpha controlling him, he still wanted to. He could feel the want- the need- to kill every last one of them. And that terrified Scott. What if the Alpha snuck in while he was asleep and made him kill his mom? She didn't even know what was going on; none of this was fair. And now Derek's dead, and even though he constantly pissed Scott off and was always screaming at him, he knew that Derek was truly the only person who understood what Scott was going through. Sure, Stiles and Madigan had always been supportive and helped him, but that didn't know what it was like, not completely at least. Sure, this whole thing involved them too, Madigan going missing was proof of that, but they didn't feel the pain he felt every full moon. They didn't have the feeling of slowly losing control the minute the full moon reached its peak and having to constantly worry about killing someone. Derek did, though. Derek was the only one in Scott's life right now that truly knows how it feels; but now he's gone. Just like everyone he cares about will be eventually. Because he knows that if Scott doesn't go against his friends and join the Alpha, he'll just make him kill them. Now more than ever, Scott can feel himself losing.

XxX

_Madigan Whittemore. Female, 16 years old, 5'1, 105 pounds. Last seen at Beacon Hills High earlier tonight and police believe her to be with Derek Hale. Kidnapper is driving a 2010 black Chevy Camaro and is believed to be armed and dangerous. Police believe victim may be injured. If anyone has any information on the following information call 911 immediately or call the local Beacon Hills Police Department. _

Jackson sighed angrily as he turned off the radio. That damn Amber Alert has been playing nonstop on all the local radio stations since last night. _Victim_. That one word swirled around in Jackson's head. They were calling his sister a victim. Didn't they know she had a name?

His parents were out of town for business work, but the minute the police contacted them they came back home. His parents had three different police cars stationed all around the house and the officers were standing at the doors and walking around the house to keep watch. They took Madigan's kidnapping as a personal target and are now afraid Derek Hale is going to go after Jackson.

The scariest thing for Jackson is that he really didn't think Derek Hale was the one trying to kill them…when he was in the hallway with Lydia before they found Stilinski and McCall, he swore he saw something. It was black and hunched over, like an animal. It looked just like what attacked him and his sister in the video store. Besides, the way Scott and Stiles were acting the whole time? They were literally the worst liars Jackson had ever seen. He truly didn't think it was Hale, but then who the hell had Madigan? She wouldn't have just left. And if she had just left she would have gone home by now. So that was out of the question. And he doubted that a mountain lion picked her up and took her…but then what ever happened to the janitor McCall was talking about? Police couldn't find his body either. Maybe whatever killed him killed- no. No. Jackson quickly shook his head to get those thought out. Madigan was not dead. There was no way his sister was dead. She was all he truly had, and if she was gone…no, Jackson couldn't even think about that. He wanted more than anything to be out there looking for her, but there was no way he'd be able to sneak out with the cops surrounding his house. He didn't even understand why they were here. Sure, his parents were worried for his safety, but maybe instead of those three cops wasting their time standing outside a house, they should be out there looking for his sister.

Jackson was broken out of his thoughts when his phone started vibrating on his nightstand, "Hello?" He mumbled, not even checking the caller ID.

"J-Jackson?" The person on the other end stuttered.

Jackson immediately sat up straight in his bed, his eyes going wide, "Madigan!?"

XxX

The first sign of Madigan coming to came about five hours after Derek had carried her limp body into the abandon train warehouse. He knew hunters and police would be surrounding the area around his house, so he couldn't take her there. This was the only place he could think of to take her. He had started right in on stitching up her stomach, and he noticed the more he kept his hands on her, the less she bled. _Guess that's a mate thing, _Derek had thought to himself as he wrapped the gauze around her stomach. She had a small gash on her head, but that was the least of his concerns, but he still went ahead and stitched it up since it was pretty deep. Madigan stayed unconscious the entire time, which he was actually thankful for. Maybe that way she wouldn't feel as much pain. The only thing that gave him comfort throughout the entire night was the steady beating of her heart, which eventually lulled him to sleep.

Derek was already awake when Madigan started to come to, though. "Madigan?" He called out softly, moving to her side as she began to stir and wince slightly. He wanted to give her pain killers, because he knew she'd be extremely sore, but he really didn't want her to choke, "Madigan, can you hear me?" He asked a bit more forcefully, "Come on, Madigan, open your eyes."

Finally after what felt like an eternity Madigan slowly blinked her eyes open, but then shut them again in pain, "Jackson?" She mumbled incoherently.

"Madigan, it's okay. It's Derek, you're okay." Derek tried to assure her.

Finally she opened her eyes completely and kept them open, "Derek? W-what happened? Where am I?" She mumbled, trying to sit up, just to fall back in pain.

"Ssh, take it easy. You're pretty banged up. The Alpha attacked last night at the school, do you remember?" He asked, concerned that for some reason she had forgotten it all.

After a moment of thinking she slowly shook her head 'yes', "I remember," She sighed, "Where's Jackson? And Scott and Stiles? Are they okay?" She asked in a panic.

"They're fine. Everyone's fine…well, except for you."

"What? Why?" She asked fearfully, then caught sight of the gauze wrapping on her, "Oh god! Was I bit? Did I turn?" She asked quickly, her breaths coming out in pants. Oh God, this was bad. She didn't want to be a werewolf, she really didn't. She didn't want to spend her whole life running from hunters like Scott and Derek!

"Hey, Madigan, calm down! You didn't get bit, okay? The Alpha just scratched you, you're fine, you didn't get bit!" Derek exclaimed, trying desperately to calm the girl down. He didn't mention that since her cuts were so deep there was a chance she could have turned, but she didn't either way.

"Oh….oh okay." She whispered as her breathing returned to normal, "So, uh, where are we?"

"Abandon warehouse." Derek answered, "Listen, the police think I'm the one who killed the janitor and was trying to get you guys in the school, and they think I kidnapped you." Derek told her. Yeah, after hearing the Amber Alert on the radio on his way over there, he definitely started regretting his decision to take Madigan with him. But he still knew deep down that if he hadn't she would have died.

"Seriously?! Oh my God…uh, I'll tell the police it wasn't you! I'll tell them you saved me!" Madigan exclaimed frantically. She couldn't let Derek take the fall for all this. What would happen to him? He couldn't hide from the police forever; he'd be arrested for sure!

"No, Madigan you can't. Listen, you just need to go call Jackson, tell him you woke up in the woods and don't know how you got there. Have him come get you, but when the police question you, they'll ask if I'm the one who took you. Just describe some random person, but don't tell them it was me. You can't tell them I helped you, though. They'll still think I was at the school and it'll just raise more problems." Derek explained to her.

"O-okay. How am I supposed to call Jackson? I dropped my phone…"

"There's a pay phone down the road on the edge of the woods. Just go there, its close enough that I'll still be able to sense you if something happens, but far enough they won't suspect I'm here. Just to be safe I'll move my car, though." Derek told her.

"Okay." Madigan finally sighed, "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly are you even alive right now? I mean, the Alpha literally shoved its hand through your chest…" Madigan trailed off.

"I healed." He said simply, "Wounds from Alpha's take longer, but I've been a wolf for so long so it's easier for me to heal."

"Well, I'm glad you're alive." She said softly, not missing the small smile that played on Derek's lips.

XxX

"Madigan!? Madigan, where are you, sweetie?!" She heard Jackson exclaim on the other end. The minute she heard his voice when he answered she started crying.

"I-I don't really know…I'm by the woods at a payphone, Jackson please come get me." She sobbed out. She really didn't know why she was crying, she knew she was going to be okay and she knew Jackson was okay; but all of a sudden everything just caught up with her.

"Ssh, hey Mads it's okay. It's okay sweetie, I'm coming, alright? I'll come get you." Jackson promised. She could hear him moving around frantically in his room before his voice was coming through the phone again, "What do you see around you, Mad?" Jackson asked softly, but still frantically.

"Uh, I-I don't know..." Madigan trailed off. Derek had never told her how to explain to Jackson where to find her! She couldn't use the warehouse as a hint to where she was, because then they might look there for Derek. She turned her head in the other direction and sigh in relief when she saw an old, abandon gas station. Geez, was everything over here abandon? "Uh, there's a uh, gas station." She stuttered out, "It's closed down…I think the sign says 'Burt's Gas'." Madigan tried to read, but it was hard with how far away it was and with the faded lettering, "I-I can't really tell though." She said, crying a little harder.

"Sh, it's okay. It's okay, it's okay." Jackson soothed, trying desperately to calm her down. She heard a door slam shut and a car start before the squealing of tires and police sirens sounded through the phone.

"Jackson, I'm scared." She admitted with a sob.

"I know, sweetie. Just hang on for a little while, okay Mads? I'm on my way now." Jackson told her, right as the phone started beeping, signaling she needed more quarters. _Shit, _she thought, _Derek only gave her enough for one call. _

"J-Jackson? I don't have any quarters…the phones beeping, I think it's gonna disconnect." She said quietly, silently hoping that he was close. The only thing that was somewhat comforting for her was the fact that Derek was close by.

"I'm almost there, okay? I'll be there soon, I promise. Just try to stay on the phone, alright?"

"O-okay." She agreed softly, "Jackson?"

"Yeah, Mad?"

"I'm sorry," She cried, before the payphone disconnected. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm dead_, she thought dryly.

XxX

Jackson didn't even acknowledge his parents as he sprinted down the stairs and out the door. They screamed after him, but he just focused on his sister. Two of the cops quickly got into their cars and called for an ambulance and backup while they followed after Jackson. He knew they knew he was talking to Madigan, because he heard them say 'we think we found her'.

He vaguely knew where 'Burt's Gas' was, because that's where he, Danny, and some other lacrosse guys would always go to mess around when it was still open. The guy who owned it was the only employee and Jackson and his friends thought it was just so funny to steal and give the guy a hard time.

He angrily whipped the tears away from his eyes as he tossed his phone into the passenger seat and sped down the road. He knew the phone only disconnected because she didn't have enough quarters, but he still became extremely uneasy not hearing her voice. The minute he passed 'Burt's Gas' he sped up and looked around for a payphone, or more importantly Madigan. The police cruiser nearly hit his car when he slammed on his breaks, throwing the car into park and jumping out the minute he saw his sister, "Madigan!" He screamed, running over to her as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, "Ssh, I got you." He soothed, rubbing her back and running his hand down her hair as he held her, "You're okay, I'm here. I've got you."

"Ms. Whittemore, there's an ambulance on the way." One of the police informed her, but neither teen even listened, they just continued to hold onto each other. They barely even noticed when Sheriff Stilinski arrived, followed by an ambulance. It wasn't until a paramedic tried pulling her off Jackson that they finally released each other.

"Madigan, who put these bandages on you?" The paramedic asked her as she sat in the back of the ambulance, squeezing Jackson's hand who was sitting next to her.

"I-I don't know…I just woke up in the woods and they were there." She lied, but by the looks on their faces they bought it.

"Madigan, it's me, Sheriff Stilinski," The Sheriff told her softly, as if he were talking to a five year old, "Can I ask you some questions, sweetheart?"

"Don't you think she's been through enough? Ask your stupid questions later." Jackson snapped.

"N-no, it's uh, its fine…I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Are you sure?" The Sheriff asked, and she nodded before he continued, "Did someone take you from the school Madigan?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," Madigan stuttered, Derek had told her to describe someone else, but she didn't know what to say! "I, uh, passed out in the gym I think, but I, uh, woke up and someone was carrying me, but then I passed out again."

"Who was carrying you, Madigan? Was it Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asked.

"N-no, it wasn't Derek. I didn't even see him at the school. I don't know who it was, but he didn't look like Derek."

"Can you give me a description of the guy?"

"He, uh, had lighter hair. It was kinda curly I guess…he was tall, kinda muscular. He had a black hood over his head, so I didn't really get a good look. It didn't look like Derek, though." Madigan lied. She didn't even realize at the time that she actually was describing Derek's uncle, Peter.

"Is that who hurt you in the school?" He asked. Shit. Shit shit shit.

"I, uh, I don't know…I don't want to talk anymore, I just want to go home." She said, as she made tears start to fill her eyes.

"Okay, its okay, I won't ask any more questions. You're going to be okay, Madigan." The Sheriff said, before rubbing the girls arm and walking away.

After tonight all Madigan wanted to was go home, crawl into bed, and never come back out.


	16. She's Okay

Thank you all for the great great reviews!(:

Holy shit guys, I so cannot wait to write the end of season two. Battlefield & Master Plan are so freaking intense and Jackson/angst and I can't wait! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots. I only own my OC Madigan Whittemore and any other OCs mentioned and my own ideas.

XxX

Derek watched from his spot in the trees as paramedics helped Madigan into the ambulance and Jackson got in with her, telling the cops he'd be back later for his car. For a split second Derek wished badly, so badly, that it was him holding Madigan in his arms and comforting her and not her brother. He didn't like Jackson, and he really didn't think many people did, but he couldn't deny the love the two siblings had for each other. It reminded him so much of his relationship with his younger sister Cora. Sure, he and Laura were always close, but Cora was just different. They had this bond with each other, and no matter what Derek always promised to protect her; just like Jackson with Madigan. Derek didn't keep his promise to his sister, but he'd make sure Jackson kept his.

He had moved his car the minute Madigan walked out of the warehouse and down the street towards the payphone, but he kept his eyes and ears on her the entire time. He stood towards the edge of the forest, not too many feet away from the scene. Once the ambulance drove away, lights and sirens blaring, the police scattered and searched around the area, but soon left as well, leaving Derek alone. Just like he always was.

XxX

Stiles didn't think anything of it when his dad suddenly left. He just figured there were things at the station he had to work on, or was scheduled for another search party for Madigan. Scott hadn't suspected anything either, he just continued to stare out the window and try to think of all the possibilities of where Madigan could be. It wasn't until he looked down and saw the Sheriff pull back into the driveway with a smile on his face, that Scott suspected something was up, "Stiles!" He exclaimed, hitting the boy and waking him from his sleep.

"Ah!" Stiles yelled, startled as he flailed slightly, "Dammit Scott, don't wake me like that!"

"You're dads home." Was all Scott said before both boys were jumping up and racing out Stiles door. They reached the top of the stairs right as the Sheriff reached the bottom.

"We found her." He said with a smile, "She's alive; she's okay." Stiles and Scott both felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders as they sighed in relief. She wasn't dead. The Alpha didn't kill her. Their best friend was okay. She was _okay_.

"Where is she? Is she at home? Can we go see her?" Stiles asked all in one breath as his dad started walking up the stairs.

"Calm down, Stiles. She's at the hospital right now, but they won't let you in unless your family right now anyway."

"What?! Hospital? Dad, you just said she was okay!" Stiles exclaimed frantically.

"Yeah, 'okay' as in not dead or dying. She had some bandages on her and when the paramedics took them off to look she has stitches, like whoever took her tried taking care of her or something." The Sheriff explained before running a tired hand down his face. Finding Madigan only solved some of their problems, but now there was even more questions for him to figure out. According to her it wasn't Derek Hale, she described someone completely different. So then who was it? And if they attacked her and kidnapped her, then why did they try helping her? "They'll have to take out her stitches and redo it themselves, considering they don't know who did it or what kind of needle they used. She could end up getting an infection from it, or she could already have on. They don't know. They just need to take all the necessary precautions."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I think she'll be just fine. Madigan's a strong girl." Stiles dad said, almost as a reminder, before telling them he was going to the hospital to ask some more questions, he had only stopped by home to let the boys know.

The minute the Sheriff left and shut the door behind him Stiles turned to Scott, "You know we're going, right?"

"Duh" Scott smirked.

XxX

Jackson didn't leave Madigan's side once throughout the night. He was there while they took out the stitches Derek had given and still there when they checked for any signs of infection and redid her stitches. Madigan cried for the third time that night when they told her that they'd most likely leave scars. _Great, _she thought bitterly, _who doesn't want a constant reminder of being attacked by a psychotic werewolf? _

"So, who actually took you?" Jackson asked from his spot on the chair next to Madigan's hospital bed as the two watched old reruns of Jersey Shore on the small hospital TV. He knew his sister better than he knew himself, and he knew she was lying when she gave the cops the description of the man who took her.

"I already told the cops-" She tried to say, but Jackson softly cut her off.

"Yeah, I know what you told the cops, Mads. It was Derek, wasn't it? He took you, but he wasn't the one in the school." Jackson told her, rather than asked her.

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw something…in the school. It- it looked like the thing that attacked us in the video store. I know it wasn't Hale. Plus McCall and Stilinski are horrible liars." Jackson added, making Madigan laugh slightly, "I know you know something, Madigan. And I'm not going to make you tell me or anything, especially not tonight, you've been through enough. But, whatever's going on, it's putting you in danger, and don't say it's not, Madigan, because I know it is. I already let you get hurt last night after I promised to always protect you, but I'm not going to let you get hurt again. So, I am going to find out what's been going on." Jackson told her, but not in a threatening way. He told her in a 'just so you know' kind of tone. And she understood, she really did.

"I know." She said softly, nodding her head as she looked down at her lap, "I'm, uh, I'm getting kinda tired, so I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep. You should go home and get some rest, too." She added.

Jackson scoffed, "Yeah right. I'm not leaving." He said matter-of-factly. And Jackson stayed true to his word; he didn't leave at all. He sat in that tiny, uncomfortable chair all night and held onto his sister's hand as they both slept.

XxX

"Pst…psst…psssssst! Madigan!" Stiles whispered loudly, poking the girls shoulder repeatedly.

"Stiles!" Scott scolded, slapping his hand away, "Would you shut up? You'll wake up Jackson!"

"I'm not the one yelling, Scott!" Stiles snapped in a whisper.

"Well neither am I!" Scott argued defensively.

"Oh my God, will you both just shut up?" Madigan groaned, throwing her free hand over her face.

"Madigan!" They both exclaimed, before throwing their hands over their mouths and staring expectantly at Jackson, who didn't even stir.

"What are you guys doing here?" She questioned, grogginess clear in her voice.

"We came to make sure you're alive!" Stiles said, sitting gently on the side of the bed. "What happened?"

"Well, after the Alpha attacked me," She said bitterly, still hurt that Scott had just left her there. In her defense, though, she still didn't know that he had no control, "I passed out and when I woke up I was with Derek and he stitched me up."

"Derek did take you!? So he's alive?" Stiles asked.

"Yep, he's alive and pissed. Nice job of throwing him under the bus, by the way." Madigan said dryly.

"I thought he was dead." Scott sighed, "And Madigan, I am so sorry about just leaving you in there. I- I had no control over anything. The Alpha, it was all him, he was controlling me." Scott explained desperately.

Madigan took a minute to let it all sink in, but finally nodded her head, "its okay, Scotty. I'm fine."

"So, when are you getting out of here?" Stiles asked her.

"Tomorrow. They just wanted to keep me over night since it was already late and for precautions." Madigan explained softly, "And I lost my phone somewhere at the school, so I'm going tomorrow to get a new one. Would you boys like to assist me?" She asked, hoping maybe the three of them could get a night off from all this stuff and be normal for a change.

"We would be honored." Stiles told her, placing a hand over his heart.

"Good," She grinned, "So, uh, what happened? At the school, I mean." She asked.

It took the two boys nearly thirty minutes to tell her all of the events she missed, because every time Scott would say something Stiles would open his mouth and correct him or add something else. They told her all about how they ran after it killed the janitor, but when they went back later she was already gone. They told her about the Alpha stealing Scott's phone and texting Allison to come to the school, which brought Lydia and Jackson there too. Stiles piped up about Jackson beating them up when he found out that Madigan was alone in the school. And even though Scott was hesitant to bring it up, he even told her about Allison breaking up with him. By the time they had finally remembered every last detail and told her everything that happened, Madigan felt her eyelids beginning to droop, until she couldn't keep her eyes open at all.

XxX

The next day Madigan was released and her parents came to pick her up. Their father had gone out the night before to retrieve Jackson's car, so the four of them all drove home together. To say her parents were hesitant about her leaving to go to the mall with her two friends, who were also at the school, was a major understatement. But after pulling the puppy dog eyes and saying how she needed a distraction, they finally buckled and let her go, much to Jackson's protest, "You call me if something else happens, alright? The first stop you three make better be getting you a phone." Jackson said to his sister when the baby blue jeep honked from outside.

"Aye aye, captain!" Madigan said jokingly, fake saluting Jackson before giving him a quick kiss on the jeep and jogging out to the jeep. Usually she sat in the back when the three of them were all together, but this time they just all sat up in the front. Madigan had tried desperately to style her hair so no one would be able to see the stitches or butterfly bandages that were on her head, but after twenty minutes she deemed it useless and just gave up.

"So, where to first?" Stiles asked as he pulled out of Madigan's driveway.

"I need a new cell phone and there's an AT&T store in the mall, so we can just go there." Madigan decided, earning a nod from both boys.

After getting Madigan a new phone the three friends continued to walk around the mall and mess around like they used to. They stopped into random stores; Madigan treating herself to a new wardrobe she thought she more than deserved. After tiring themselves with shopping the three agreed on a movie to see- one with no romance whatsoever- and then went to Tony's Burgers to end the day off.

Just for that day they all felt normal again. They didn't have werewolves and hunters to worry about. They didn't have scars and bleeding wounds. They just had each other, and that's all they really needed.

XxX

So, it's pretty short compared to most chapters, but it's kind of more of a filler I guess. Just something to add in to tie to the next episode. And just a heads up, but in the next week or two I won't be updating as much. I have dance camp at the end of the month and a million different doctor's appointments. I have two moles that my dermatologist has been keeping an eye on, and they're getting bigger and darker apparently, which is a pretty big sign of cancer. I doubt I have cancer, because I literally never tan or anything, but I have several different doctors appointments coming up so they can remove them, run some cat scans on me, run some tests on the moles, and just see what's going on. I'll try to update as much as possible, though, and chances are it'll turn out to be nothing, but yeah. So just a warning, for a little while I might be taking longer to update, but I'll try my best!


	17. Authors note! Very important!

Very important authors note!

So, about two weeks ago my laptop died. Literally just POOF dead. We took it in to see if they could recover any of my pictures, videos, and word documents, and they can definitely get my pictures and stuff back, but they're not sure about word documents since it was a bad virus that killed my laptop. So sadly, there is a pretty high chance I've just lost everything on all my stories. They're still working on my laptop, and I have no clue when it's going to be fixed, if it can even be fixed. But hopefully soon I'll have a laptop and can update again! I'm quickly typing this on my cousins laptop, because she's in town spending the week before school starts with me. But yeah, just hang in there. I am so so so so soooo sorry for this and I desperately wish I could just update! The mid-season finale is next week and everything is just so intense and now more than ever I just wish I could write and update!

I've been keeping up with my tracked stories on my phone, so at least I can still read fics. And if anyone knows of a super cool way that I can somehow type documents and upload them on my iphone, that'd be great! Lol. Anyway, just hang in there, don't give up on my story because I promise the minute I get a working laptop I will update so much you'll get tired of me!

So yeah, just bare with me guys! Again, so sorry.

Much love, Courtney.


End file.
